


The Internship

by PugsOfHouseTargaryen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Asami is a master seductress, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Interns & Internships, Smut, So much anger, So much angst, but ANGST, but they love each other dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugsOfHouseTargaryen/pseuds/PugsOfHouseTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rated Explicit for future reference (ahem, SMUT, ahem). </p><p>*ASAMI IS A MASTER SEDUCTRESS*</p><p>When Korra applied for an internship at Sato Industries, she thought it would be uninteresting and unrewarding. </p><p>But the moment she met the alluring CEO Asami Sato, she was immediately proven otherwise. </p><p>SMUT IF I CONTINUE IT, THOUGH ITS ALREADY KINDA SMUTTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to deviate a little from my style in my other work (You Belong With Me) and try my hand at something a little bit darker and naughtier.
> 
> I might keep this as a one shot, but if I get enough feedback and if you guys want me to continue it, then I will. Just let me know. :)
> 
> For now, it's just a teaser for what's to come.
> 
> Note: I'm not confident about this one, so sorry in advance. :)

Korra wrung her hands nervously as the elevator ascended, fidgeting with the cuffs of her blazer she carefully picked out. She tried her best to dress as professional as possible. Sato Industries was, after all, the number one business corporation in the world. 

When Korra applied for the internship, she knew it was a long shot. She knew that at least a hundred people were applying as well, and most of them were probably more experienced than she was.

So when the phone rang one day, the person on the other end of the phone saying that they wanted to interview her, you can imagine her surprise. She assumed that it was because she was the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Sure, she was sent to the best business school, got greater than average grades, but was she exceptional enough for an international company? Even Korra had trouble believing it herself. So she kept believing it was because of her lineage, even now, as she was in the elevator that led to her inevitable death.

Internships weren't exactly breadwinners either. Sure, in the long run; but it doesn't make it any more motivating, knowing that you basically become someone's slave without getting paid.

But still, Korra could already see the possibilities this internship would give her. She would get a good reputation because of this. She would get thrust into the business, giving her a chance to make a name for herself, gaining a foothold in the corporate world. Internships were the way to go for fresh graduates, and you can't get anything better than what Korra has right now. 

She decided that even if it was still a long shot, if it meant getting a good rep, Korra would do anything for this job. 

_Anything?_ A small voice inside her head whispered, sending goosebumps across her skin and causing her to shiver. 

Korra furrowed her brow at her sudden reaction, _What could possibly go wrong?_ she thought as she shrugged off the feeling of uneasiness.

"Don't be weird, Korra. You can do this." she muttered to herself as the elevator doors finally opened.

Korra took in a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator.  

\--------------------------------

Korra was immediately overwhelmed by her surroundings. The moment she stepped into the lobby, her senses were already flooded.

The lobby was simple, a minimalist design but held an air of elegance to it. The design of the whole room seemed to follow a black and burgundy interior; it's contents followed the lobby's design; from the black leather couches to the burgundy carpets.

She caught a whiff of lavender in the air just as she turned to find that someone has noticed her presence. 

Coming from what Korra assumed was the CEO's office, a woman slightly older than Korra was walking toward her with a slightly angry expression on her face. She wore a black button down underneath a grey blazer with matching grey dress pants, along with black stilettos that clacked against the floor as she approached Korra. 

Korra immediately straightened her posture, subconsciously tugging on her blazer as she took in the woman's attire. She herself was just in a white dress shirt under a black blazer, slacks, and an old pair of flats she found in her mother's closet. They were wearing similar things, but somehow it was _completely_ different.

The older woman stopped in front of her, her fierce face melting into something more civil, her hands clasped behind her back. "You must be Korra Aquilo." she said as she looked at Korra from head to toe. Korra couldn't help but feel like a specimen under a microscope in the older woman's gaze. "My name is Kuvira, Vice President of Operations of the Sato Industries."

Korra stuck out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kuvira."

The older woman merely looked at the extended hand then back to Korra's face. Korra slowly lowered her hand back to her side. 

"I hear that you are to be interviewed for the internship Ms. Sato is offering." Kuvira said, still studying her.

"Yes... The company called me a few days ago for an interview." Korra said with some hesitation. She noticed that the older woman's voice held a certain tone, making Korra get the feeling she wasn't entirely welcome here. 

Kuvira nodded diplomatically enough, as if confirming something, though Korra was pretty sure that as the Vice President, Kuvira would know about these things. Without another word, the older woman turned on her heel and marched into the elevator. Maybe she was imagining it, but Korra thought she saw Kuvira trying to hold back a smirk that was threatening to form on her face as the elevator doors closed. Korra shook her head. She was seeing things.

_It's only my first day and this place is already driving me crazy,_ she thought, temporarily dismissing the encounter with the Vice President from her mind.

\---------------------------------------

The _right_ person finally found her, a rather reserved looking assistant named Zhu Li, who led her towards the office of the CEO.

If Korra were being totally honest, she would admit she had no idea on what to expect of the esteemed CEO. All Korra knew about the world famous Asami Sato was, well, she was _world famous._

She introduced to the world the best technology they had today. Everything advanced under her control, from infrastructures and automobiles, to insurances and healthcare.

But on a personal level, Korra knew almost nothing. All she knew was that the heiress inherited the company from her father and brought it much more success that her predecessor did; she was smart, brilliant, innovative, and knew her way around people. She could sway the most stubborn of investors; may it be through her charm or her brilliance, she got what she wanted. That's what made Sato Industries the best there is, all because of one woman.

So you could understand the stress Korra felt as she made her way to the office of probably the most powerful woman in the world. She barely registered each step she took as she got closer to the office. She blinked in surprise when Zhu Li suddenly stopped, shaking her from her inner thoughts. They arrived at the doors. Korra could feel sweat trickling down her back as Zhu Li moved to open the doors.

Korra knew something unexpected was bound to pop up and surprise her, but she was completely _blindsided_ by how unexpected what she saw was.

Korra felt her heart stop and her breath hitch at the sight before her.

She never meant to, but Korra always assumed that the CEO of Sato Industries was a woman in her middle age; body worn, face set in an eternal scowl, eyes forever expecting the worst from people around her, all due to the stress that came with running the company, but she saw the complete opposite.

This woman was impossibly gorgeous; pale skin contrasting perfectly against raven black hair, almost iridescent under the lighting of the room, giving her a nearly ethereal beauty.

Her business attire was certainly a sight to behold; her black blazer fitted her perfectly, hugging her just right to show tantalizing curves; her black pencil skirt, short enough to show long pale legs, hiking up even more to reveal creamy white thighs as the woman crossed her legs; Her white dress shirt just begging to be ripped open by Korra, it only covering the what needed to be covered, but left little to her imagination. 

Her enchanting green eyes felt almost predatory as they roamed Korra's body. Korra felt that she could succumb under her gaze right then and there, but she knew she had to remain calm and professional.   

Korra assumed at first that Zhu Li led her to the wrong room, but as the woman stood up from her chair to approach them, Korra saw the way she carried herself; like she had the whole world wrapped around her little finger, and if she wanted to, she could either help it or destroy it; and that's when Korra decided that this _was_ the most powerful woman in the world. 

The woman merely glanced at Zhu Li before looking back at Korra. Only when Korra heard the door close behind her did she realize that Zhu Li had gone and left the two alone.

The woman stood before her with an almost seductive smile. "You must be Korra."

_You're seeing things._ Korra mentally shook her head. "Yes mam."

The CEO clucked her tongue as she moved to sit behind her desk, before motioning Korra to sit across her.

As she moved closer, Korra realized that the woman was her age, if not slightly older. This was surprising, given the fact that Korra was only 22. 

As Korra sat down, the heiress leaned her elbows on the desk, making sure the applicant's attention was all on her and said, "You will not call me anything but Ms. Sato. Am I clear?"

Korra visibly gulped before giving her a quick nod. 

Korra fidgeted under her gaze, but she kept their eyes connected, for multiple reasons. One was she wanted to look like she wasn't afraid. The other being she had to keep her eyes from looking lower, the shirt threatening to pop open as the heiress leaned on her desk. _Professional, Korra. She's your boss._

The heiress, leaned back, seemingly satisfied for now. "So, tell me about yourself Korra. What are your accomplishments?"

Korra was grateful for the distraction, "Well, I graduated recently from Stanford University, received the highest honors of my class. I'm not sure if you know about this, but all my professors submitted letters of recommendation to your company."  

Sato gave her a small smirk before saying, "Oh I am well aware. I make it a point to know every single one of my employees." She paused to drive the point home, "You should know for a fact that there are a lot of promising applicants aside from yourself, why do you think you should be given this internship?" she said as she stood to pace around the room. 

Korra took in a deep breath, "To be honest, I don't even know myself, but I am willing to do anything."

Sato stopped pacing, judging by the sudden silence due to lack of heels clacking against the floor. Korra could almost feel her gaze on the back of her head before the other woman moved to sit on the desk, perching right in front of Korra, "Anything?" the heiress said with an almost suggestive voice.

Korra visibly gulped before giving her a quick nod.

Sato stood up from her perch to rest her hands on the arms of the chair Korra was on, leaning down at eye level. "If you accept this internship, you'll have to deal with some rather, _unorthodox_ tasks I have for you."

Once again, Korra struggled to remain eye contact, but failed miserably due to the their proximity. She risked a quick glance lower, her eyes drawn to her ample breasts she so desperately wanted to bury her face into, and it took all her remaining self-control to not let her jaw drop when she noticed that the woman so close to her wasn't wearing a bra.

"Jesus fuck..." she muttered under her breath, feeling the familiar warmth between her legs, hoping the other woman didn't hear her. But once Korra looked back up at the woman; half-lidded eyes looking at Korra's lips as she licked them; she was certain that the heiress heard her and knew _exactly_ what Korra's body was experiencing. She moved to place her hands on Korra's forearms.

Korra's breath hitched when the CEO climbed into her lap with one knee between her legs, she ran her hands up Korra's arms. Korra's muscles twitched involuntarily as she struggled not to move.

"Admittedly, I have taken a special interest in you." The CEO licked her own lips, hands now rested on her shoulders, slowly inching down to her chest. With a teasing smirk, she deliberately avoided her breasts as she ran her hands down Korra's side. Korra shivered when she felt fingers slip under her shirt.

"It would be so disappointing if we were to let such a talented person go to waste." Sato ran her nails across Korra's abdomen, causing the girl to instinctively jerk her hips upwards.

Korra almost screamed as she threw her head back when the CEO rubbed her knee against the space between Korra's legs, "So I need to know, are you willing to accept this job, with everything that comes along with it?" she asked, halting her ministrations to let Korra answer.

But Korra was already in a deep haze of arousal to even think twice about her choice as she nodded eagerly, "Fuck yes." as she surged upwards to finally taste those luscious red lips.

Only to be stopped by a hand catching her chin.

Sato climbed off her lap as she rose to move behind her desk. She sat, resting her elbows once again on the table, her face was serious yet polite, "I have gathered all the information I need. It was nice to finally meet you, Korra Aquilo. Zhu Li will lead you out." she said before redirecting her attention on her laptop.

Suddenly, the mentioned assistant appeared beside Korra; but all Korra could do was stare at the mysterious woman in front of her. The CEO was already preoccupied by something on her laptop, as if the last few minutes was all in Korra's imagination, but the wetness between her thighs was enough proof that it wasn't.

She stood without a word, still completely dumbfounded by the sudden change of events as Zhu Li led her toward the lobby, she wasn't even sure if she was accepted. But as she turned towards the exit, a voice called out from behind her, "I expect you to follow through on your promise, Korra. Do not disappoint me."

So she _did_ get the job. Korra turned back to the CEO to reply, only to find that the woman was still preoccupied. She answered anyway, "Yes, Ms. Sato."

As she turned to walk away, Korra saw the CEO look up from her laptop to look at Korra's retreating figure. She took the opportunity to tease the other as revenge; she knew it was risky, but right now she didn't care. She added a little more sway to her hips as she walked out, using her peripheral to see her reaction. Korra almost snapped when the heiress bit her lip with half-lidded eyes as she roamed Korra's body.

All Korra wanted to do right now was pick her up and take her right then and there; she wanted to make her scream and finally get the release she was craving for.

_You're still her intern, Korra. You don't get to do that._ The small, rational voice in her head whispered. It took the little self-control she had left to walk out of the room without doing anything stupid.

Zhu Li congratulated her once she closed the door behind her. Korra thanked her, but also because she seemed unaware of what happened in the office, but Korra couldn't know for sure, since the woman always had a stoic expression on her face. Zhu Li gave her a rundown of things she needed; an extra copy of Sato's schedules, telling her that she should be here by 7 am, since the CEO usually arrives at 7:30, a photocopied version of the history of Sato Industries; that whole bunch. Korra took these with a smile before saying her farewells.

As she headed down the elevator, Korra couldn't help but reflect on what happened to her in just a few hours. Korra thought she knew what to expect when it came to the interview, but _wow_ was she wrong. She was certainly confused, but that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Finally entering her car, Korra released a heavy sigh. She was still aching from the lack of release. _I'm gonna have hell of a good time when I get home,_ Korra thought as she recalled the stunning turn of events that day. She remembered, _the hypnotizing way she bit her crimson lips, the electricity she felt jolt through her when nails raked her skin and hands roamed her body, the haunting way those emerald eyes looked like they wanted to devour her, how good her body felt pressed against her own._

Korra felt her body respond to the thoughts running rampant in her mind. She squirmed in her seat, feeling more of her minuscule self-control escape her. _You can't do this now Korra, you're in a parking lot for god's sake._ That same, annoying voice in her head said, but Korra _needed_ this. She was done listening.

"Fuck it." Korra said before her hand practically flew into her pants.


	2. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation for that particularly annoying hiatus of mine haha

Hi all!

So I decided to make a quick announcement in regards to my plans for The Internship. A friend of mine asked over Tumblr if I was planning to continue it and it made me think if you guys are wondering the same thing. I owe an explanation to those who are waiting for the next update.

So first off, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. As some of you may know, I have another fic called You Belong With Me and that came before The Internship. My mindset right now is to finish that one first before working on this one. We're getting to the good part on YBWM so I'm putting my MOSTLY undivided attention on that one. 

Another point I'd like to mention is that I definitely have a plan for this fic. I constantly find myself thinking of ways to make this story progress and where I want it to go, and with some help from Director550, I have a somewhat concrete direction. I'm just waiting for the opportunity to put it on paper. So I hope this is a guarantee that I WILL be doing this fic. 

Once again, I am extremely sorry for making you wait. Please be patient with me, I am relatively new when it comes to writing in general, so I can say that I'm not really good at it. Thank you to those who are patiently waiting for me to continue this (looking at you Kristen!) and all of your support means SO MUCH to me (really, I can't push through with this without encouragement)

And thank you to all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! Honestly, I didn't think even FIVE people would look at my trash, even less like it. Once again, please bear with me and I promise to work on the next chapter as soon as I can!

<3

Also, I may or may not have gotten your hopes up on the new "update" and sorry about that. I just felt the need to explain myself. 


	3. I'm posting a new chapter tomorrow woo!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek for what's to come tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would wait until YBWM was done? Turns out I can't keep that promise much longer. 
> 
> Sooooo I decided I would take a small break from You Belong With Me (fluff is kind of exhausting to write if you ask me)
> 
> I decided to let you guys know sooner that I will be posting a new chapter. 
> 
> Have a sneak peek while I wait for a go-signal from my beta.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Korra laughed nervously as she looked for a way out, "Heh, aren't the investors coming soon?" she said with her fingers crossed.

If Korra were being completely honest, she didn't know what she wanted. As much she wanted to let this woman have her way with her, it felt wrong. You can't just casually fuck your boss, at least according to Korra's morals. But that didn't mean she didn't entertain the idea.

Much to Korra's relief (or was it disappointment?), the CEO listened. She sighed dramatically, "You're right." she said as she released Korra's chair.

The intern rubbed her chest as she looked at her boss suspiciously. There still that glint in her eye and something told Korra that the CEO wasn't done playing with her just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that got you guys interested enough to watch out for the update!
> 
> I started writing this yesterday and I'm almost done actually. Just need my beta to wake up to read it for me (wake up Director550) haha
> 
> Let me know what you guys have in mind, anything really.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An actual chapter haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised yesterday, I would give you guys a new chapter and I delivered! 
> 
> Albeit a bit later than my usual posting time, but can't blame me for having puppies! (Woo puppies!)
> 
> So it got kinda long... But no regrets haha :)
> 
> Not too confident about this one but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Asami Sato relaxed in her seat as soon as her assistant and her new intern left her office. She leaned her head back as she let loose a breath, she lost more control than what she found acceptable. 

The new girl was a promising candidate for the internship. Asami reviewed her file a week before the interview. The CEO was impressed, and that was saying something, considering how she doesn't make a habit of being easily impressed. 

But off the record, Asami Sato could say her achievements weren't the only thing impressive about the intern.

There was no denying it. The younger woman was extremely attractive, even for Asami's tastes. The moment the woman entered her office, the CEO wanted to do things to her; like run her nails through the girl's close cropped hair, to make her shiver in response.

Her gorgeous blue eyes looked innocent one moment, then ravenous in another.

Even under the flimsy blazer the girl had on, the heiress could easily see the outline of toned muscle of  her arms and shoulders.

Asami couldn't stop herself from running her hands over them as she used her "persuasion" skills on the poor, unsuspecting victim.

Asami smirked as she stared at the ceiling, she could tell the girl could handle late night activities for hours without rest.

She closed her eyes as she recalled how good the intern felt under her hands, the peaks of her breasts hardening when they came in contact with the rough material of the other woman's clothes, how delicious the shudder of the body under her felt, all because of a gentle nudge of her knee in the right area, how she wanted those lips to form her name again and again until it turned into screams. Asami wanted to do things to her that both of them would never forget.

She let loose a sigh, she shouldn't allow herself to get so carried away. The girl, Korra, she remembered, was her intern. But then again, Korra wasn't an employee, thus making most of the rules void. She could basically do anything she wanted, as long as there was consent.

Asami smirked to herself, _what a Sato wants, a Sato gets._ She allowed herself to think of the possible things she can do to her intern.

The CEO shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she felt a familiar sticky wetness between her thighs. She lifted her head off the chair and glanced at the door, smiling to herself once realizing it was locked.

Leaning her head back once again and closing her eyes, she rested her hands on her breasts before kneading them slowly. Her breath hitched when she tweaked her nipples under the thin material of her shirt, imagining it was Korra on top of her and doing things to her body.

Her hands slowly trailed lower, from her breasts, to her abdomen, to her navel, and finally to her thighs. Her breath picked up when she imagined Korra was the one hitching up her skirt.

Asami was practically panting when she slipped her fingers past her underwear, just shy of feeling the wetne-

The phone suddenly rang, abruptly pulling her from the haze she put herself in.

With a curse, she picked up the phone, "Sato."

A bored yet strict voice replied, "Good afternoon, Ms. Sato. This is Zhu Li. I hope I wasn't disturbing you."

The CEO almost laughed, "What is it, Zhu Li?"

The assistant wasn't even fazed by the hostility her boss was displaying, "You father left a message. Would you like to receive it?"

Asami sighed as she ran a hand across her face, _Do I have a choice?_ "Yes."

Zhu Li cleared her throat before she began, "At 11:38 pm, a message was left by Hiroshi Sato and I quote, ' _Asami, meet me at the cafe downtown for lunch. We have to discuss the arrangements with Mayor Izumi and her family. We have to ensure this arrangement benefits us as well as them. I expect you to be there._ ' End quote."

Asami slumped in her seat as she shook her head, _So soon? I thought I had more time. I'm not ready for this,_  she thought before remembering Zhu Li was still on the phone, "Noted. Thank you, Zhu Li."

"Of course, Ms. Sato." Her assistant replied before hanging up the phone. 

Asami leaned back on her chair as she stared up at the ceiling. She's put all of her efforts in delaying this arrangement; not attending the meetings, even resorted to running away one time.

Her father has been preparing her for this all her life, at least, after her mother died. Asami knew that if her mother was still alive, she wouldn't let this happen.

But she's dead, and this is actually happening. Asami can no longer delay the inevitable.

Asami started to adjust her clothes that have gone askew and prepare for the meeting, but stopped when her eyes landed on the folder on her desk. It was Korra's files.

The heiress' eyes widened, _Why haven't I thought of this before?_ she thought as she started devising a plan in her head.

Asami stood and grabbed her purse and started to walk out of her office. With an order for Zhu Li to hold off her meetings for the day, she stepped into the elevator.

 _This actually might work._ she thought, smirking at her reflection on the elevator doors.

She'd humor her father; she will attend these meetings, she will do what is expected of her, but that doesn't mean she'll go down without one more fight.

As she descended towards the lobby, she grabbed her phone and dialed in a friend. For her plan to work, she'd need some help.

Her call was answered on the first ring, "Asami! What can I do for my favorite girl?" 

Asami rolled her eyes, "Less sucking up and more paying up, Tahno. I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

The sleazeball replied in such a chipper tone, the heiress almost regretted calling, almost, "What do you have in mind? Latest gossip and controversies? Celebrity sex scandals? Or do you have something front page worthy?"

Asami smirked, "Oh, you can count on it."

\------------------------------------

It was Korra's fourth day on the job in Sato Industries and she doesn't think the company believes in the phrase, "taking it easy".

Sure, she expected everything an intern does; attend meetings with your boss, see how the transactions work, pick up some techniques here and there, occasionally be your boss' slave. All that was fine with Korra really, it was part of what she applied for.

What she found extremely exhausting was working for the CEO herself. It wasn't like she acted like a tyrant, a dictator, or slave owner, no. It's what the heiress does that drives Korra insane.

The first three days went by normally, or at least relatively; Korra did her job, did anything her boss asked of her, and she happily obeyed.

If it wasn't for the few sultry looks and winks thrown out here and there, Korra would be _perfectly_ fine.

At least Sato would do it discreetly. She'd only do that to Korra when she was sure that no one else was looking. But of course, there was the issue of Korra being discreet, the concept was practically nonexistent.

Every time the CEO would throw her a wink, the intern would blush furiously and had to almost physically stop herself from throwing herself at the woman. It was frustrating, making her head throb - along with other parts of her body.

On the fourth day, Korra was prepared - or so she thought.

As she ascended to the main office in the elevator, she kept saying to herself, "Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for it.", almost like a ritualistic chant.

But Korra knew it wouldn't work, one reason is the CEO she works for is so goddamn gorgeous, another being she didn't have any sacrificial offerings, no way in hell was she gonna offer virgin blood, besides, it's too late for Korra.

She shook her head before slapping herself in the face, _head in the game Korra... I doubt Sato's a virgin... Dammit Korra_.

The elevator doors opened with a ding. She let loose a breathe in hopes to calm her nerves before stepping out of the elevator.

The lobby looked as fashionable and chic as ever, with its black and burgundy design. The past three days have given her enough time to feel more familiar with her new colleague.

Zhu Li may look stoic and reserved on the outside but Korra realized after some time working with her that she's actually nice, caring, and smart. She also has an eccentric fiancée whom she loves dearly.

Throwing all formalities out the window, Korra greeted the girl behind the desk happily, "G'morning, work mate!"

Zhu Li looked up from her desktop to give Korra what looked like a hint of a smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Good morning to you too, Korra."

Korra walked up to the assistant before leaning her elbows on the desk, "So what's the sitch?"

Zhu Li rolled her eyes at the reference (much to Korra's amusement) before answering, "Well lucky for you, Ms. Sato is only attending one meeting for the day."

Korra raised her eyebrows at that. The CEO usually had 5 or more meetings each day, "I've been here for a few days but I know that doesn't happen a lot."

Zhu Li nodded, "Apparently, she has some personal transactions to deal with later this afternoon. Matters unrelated to the company."

That didn't give her any answers as to what was going on, but what does she care? She's just here for the internship, so she shrugged, "Alright. So what time does the meeting start?"

Zhu Li glanced at her wrist watch, "In a few minutes actually. Ms. Sato is already in the conference room."

Korra paled, "Fuck.", she said before bolting towards the elevator.

She heard Zhu Li call after her, "Room 103, Korra! It's on the 15th floor!"

Korra shouted her thanks before stepping into the elevator. She didn't want to lose this job before her first week ended.

She ran like a bolt as soon as the elevator doors gave her enough space. Her eyes frantically searched for the right room and almost broke down with relief when she found the room in record time. _Maybe I'll actually walk out of here alive._

Korra burst into the room panting before she tried to regain her composure, seeing the heiress seated in the room alone. Korra paused at the door to take in the sight.

Sato was wearing something more casual today, but she still gave off the aura of authority. She had on black skin-tight jeans (it hugged her ass perfectly if you asked Korra, which led to her mentally slapping herself again) with stilettos to match. A deep red bustier hugged her torso, emphasizing the volume of her breasts. Her lips were of the same shade as her top, her hair fell in waves around her shoulders, her pale skin immaculate against the darker colors of her outfit.

Korra didn't think it was possible for this woman to get anymore sexy, but _wow_ , was she wrong.

The CEO looked up from what looked like paperwork to give her sultry smile with a look that could only be described as bedroom eyes, "Hello Korra. Nice to see you punctual for once."

Korra blushed. She may or may not have been _a bit_ late for the past three days. She clamped her mouth shut, not wanting to mention her almost being tardy today, so she shrugged instead.

Sato gave her another smile, "Take a seat, Korra."

The CEO was seated at the head of the table. Korra sat in the chair nearest her, but at the same time, kept a respectful distance between them.

Sato seemed amused by this effort. Korra could practically see the glint in the other's eyes, making her wary. If she learned anything these past few days, it was that Sato was too smart for her own good and she'd come up with ways to get what she wants.

Even raising her guard up didn't stop Korra from jumping in her seat as her chair was suddenly pulled closer to the heiress. Korra winced when her breasts were almost painfully pressed against the edge of the table. Korra didn't even have to glance down to see a stiletto hooked around her chair.

The heiress licked her lips when Korra's breasts were pushed up against the table. Korra tried pushing away from the table, but the heel hooked on her chair was relentless, in fact, the pressure on her breasts seemed to get harder, making the mounds peek out from her neckline, and the look in Sato's eyes only seemed to get hungrier.

Korra looked away from her eyes and laughed nervously as she searched for an excuse, "Heh, aren't the investors coming soon?" she said with her fingers crossed.

If Korra were being completely honest, she didn't know what she wanted. As much she wanted to let this woman have her way with her, it felt wrong. You can't just casually fuck your boss, at least according to Korra's morals. But that didn't mean she didn't entertain the idea.

Much to Korra's relief (or was it disappointment?), the CEO listened. She sighed dramatically, "You're right." she said as she released Korra's chair.

The intern rubbed her chest as she looked at her boss suspiciously. There was still that glint in her eye and something told Korra that the CEO wasn't done playing with her just yet.

As if on cue, a group of sharply dressed, briefcase armed men and women entered the conference room.

It didn't take them long to go on full business mode; all of them started to surround the CEO, all of them practically begging for her attention.

Some of them even cast indifferent glances at Korra, as if to say _Who is this girl?_ or _What is she doing here?_

Korra huffed and started to move away until she felt a hand on her arm. The intern didn't have to check who touched her because she'd recognize that jolt of electricity that dances across her skin when touched by _that_ person. But Korra sat back down out of respect for her boss anyway.

Korra didn't know what she was expecting to see when she finally registered the sight but it certainly wasn't Sato standing up and towering over the investors, staring at them silently as if willing them to silence. It seemed to be working, judging by the way they all clamped their mouths shut and moved to sit in their respective seats around the table.

It shocked Korra; she only got sultry and seductive looks from this woman. But seeing her like this reminded Korra that this was one of the most powerful people in the world and Korra would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little bit scared.

Sato motioned for Korra to place her seat beside hers at the head of the table. Korra wasn't in the mood to have her head bitten off, so she quickly obeyed.

The heiress clasped her hands behind her back, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Before we start this meeting, I'd like you all to meet my new intern, Korra Aquilo." The CEO said as she gestured to the girl beside her. The investors barely spared her a glance. The heiress pushed on,

"I have reviewed her file and I can very much say that this young woman's accomplishments surpasses _all_ of yours combined." she stared at them pointedly to drive the point home.

"I expect all of you to treat her with the same respect you give me. Any disrespect directed towards her might as well be directed towards me. Anyone who has a problem with this arrangement will come directly to me and no one else. Do I have any objections?" the way the CEO asked this made it seem like it wasn't a question at all.

Every man and woman shook their heads in response. Thankfully, no one had the audacity to say a word. The CEO sat down once satisfied.

Korra stared as the woman settled in beside her. She was completely dumbstruck. _She controlled the room without breaking a sweat and no one hesitated to obey._ Korra swore from then on to avoid getting on Sato's bad side.

Sato motioned for the investors to start their presentations. She seemed to notice Korra's eyes on her because the heiress smiled sultrily at Korra before turning away to listen to the presentations. Well, at least the Sato Korra knew was back.

The meeting went by uneventfully after that, with the investors each taking their turns presenting in front. Korra temporarily dismissed the heiress from her mind and listened intently to the presentations.

After a while, Korra could feel the woman beside her start to shift. From her peripheral, Korra could see the CEO was leaning back on her chair, a bored look in her eyes as she occasionally covered a yawn behind her hand. But Korra's priority as of the moment was gathering as much information as she could get and she didn't want to miss this chance.

Korra was so focused on the presentations in front that she jumped when she felt a foot suddenly snaking up her leg.

Korra stole a glance at the woman beside her. Sato was still leaning back against the chair, looking even more bored than before. But that foot was creeping up higher, now pressing against the back of her knee, causing Korra to involuntarily jerk her leg away. She saw Sato smirk, knowing she found Korra's ticklish spot.

Korra figured if she ignored her, it'll stop. Considering how the foot dropped from its perch from her knee, for a while, she thought she was right. She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

But that exhale turned into a whimper when she felt fingers play with the zipper of her pants.

She struggled to focus her eyes on the presentation in front, but all of her attention was zoned in on the fingers slowly pulling down her zipper.

Korra's breath hitched when she felt those damned fingers tease her mound over her underwear and slowly trail down to where she wanted those fingers the most.

She couldn't breathe properly as she felt the already sensitive bud throb and make itself more known by the minute. The anticipation was making her head spin.

Korra almost ripped her hair out in frustration when the fingers stopped, just shy of coming in contact with the bundle of nerves, and trailed upwards toward her navel again.

Korra cut through her arousal just enough to have some sense knocked into her and push that hand away, at least she was about to, until she felt those fingers snake under the band of her underwear, causing Korra to hiss.

 _Those fucking fingers are going to be the death of me,_ she thought as they teased her outer lips, causing Korra to almost crush the armrests under her grip.

Korra stopped trying to ignore it and looked directly at the woman beside her and realized that the heiress was staring intently with half-lidded eyes, causing Korra to snap.

She couldn't handle the teasing anymore, she was just about ready to buck her hips upwards to get the friction she wants when the room erupted in applause.

Korra jumped in surprise, pushing her chair back. She was breathing heavily, looking around the room, as if not remembering why she was there in the first place.

As Korra tried to catch her breath, her eyes registered Sato motioning everyone to stand up to adjourn the meeting.

Everyone was already standing, but Korra couldn't even if she tried. Her legs have turned into noodles and she was too dumbstruck, staring at the CEO stupidly.

The heiress looked over her shoulder and at Korra and just smirked before turning back to her investors to dismiss them.

The investors trickled out slowly, some casting glances at the new intern and murmuring to themselves. Korra couldn't blame them. She probably looked like shit.

Korra was still sitting on the chair when the CEO closed the door and locked it. She turned around slowly before walking towards the intern.

Sato pushed her shoulder, making Korra lean back against the chair.

Korra ran her hand through her hair. Her body wanted this _so_ bad. Her already wet center was practically dripping by how aroused she was.

The heiress spread Korra's legs and settled between them. Korra licked her lips when she felt the other woman's breath on her lips, realizing how close their mouths were.

Sato placed her hands on Korra's hips before slowly trailing them downwards to fiddle with Korra's belt.

The breath on her lips grew stronger as she realized the heiress' lips were coming closer. Korra tilted her head up to meet those lips halfway just as she felt hands hover over her crotch.

Just when their lips were a mere centimeter away, Korra heard the sound of a zipper closing.

Korra's eyes flew open, only to rest them on Sato, who was already gathering her things.

Korra couldn't seem to pick her jaw off the floor, so Sato had to do it for her with a smirk.

Korra couldn't do anything but stare after the CEO as she strutted towards the door. Sato flipped her hair over her shoulder and winked at Korra before shutting the door behind her.

Staring seemed to become a new found hobby of Korra, seeing how that's all she could do for the next 5 minutes. The only thing she did unrelated to staring was muttering, "What the fuck." every once in a while.

She had to walk back to her car with a sticky, uncomfortable feeling between her legs, so you can tell she is not pleased with the outcome of the past events.

\----------------------------------------

Korra closed the door to her apartment and fell back on her bed with a thud.

She rested a hand across her eyes as she released a sigh. Today was exhausting.

After Sato left her in the conference room, all she could think about was the woman herself. Not only about what she did, but also what she _didn't_ do.

Why would you go through so much effort to arouse someone, only to pull back in the end? Was it to tease Korra? It was petty, but she couldn't think of any other reason.

But Sato was too smart and innovative. She wouldn't put so much effort into something futile and useless. There was a motive in there, but Korra wasn't sure what it was.

Korra's mind told her one thing, but her body told her something completely different.

Her body told her that Sato wanted what she wanted, pleasure. Korra would be more than happy to give it to her.

She picked herself off the bed with a heavy grunt. Maybe a bath would calm her nerves.

Korra grabbed some Flubiprofen from her bedside table and swallowed it before she took off her clothes. She tested the temperature of the water with her hand before stepping into the tub.

Korra breathed out a sigh of relief. The warmth of the water slowly seeped into her bones, allowing her to release the stress of the day.

Korra didn't usually have enough time for relaxing in a tub, but after what she's gone through today, she thinks she deserves a little rest and relaxation.

The bath seemed to be working well with the Flubiprofen, considering how the pounding in her head turned into a dull throb. Korra gratefully closed her eyes.

About a minute later, Korra's eyes flew open. She thought she heard something behind the bathroom door. Korra stared at the door warily, before mentally face palming herself when she realized she forgot to lock the door to her apartment.

As she chastised herself for not listening to her mother, warning her about the serial killers in the city. She was thinking of all the possible things that could happen; collecting her organs, skinning her for clothes, using her bones for furniture, when the door creaked open and revealed a person who was _definitely_ not a serial killer, in fact, it was the last person Korra ever expected to see in her apartment. "Ms. Sato?"

Sato stood at her bathroom door with an unreadable look on her face. She was wearing a trench coat, and based on the two pebble-sized protrusions on her chest told Korra there was nothing underneath that trench coat.

Korra shifted in the tub when the heiress started to walk towards her slowly, hands busy undoing the tie of her trench coat. Once she settled in front of Korra, the tie was undone and she was slowly slipping the coat off her shoulders.

Korra licked her lips hungrily as she took in each newly revealed patch of skin; from the delicate curve of her neck, her voluptuous breasts, her slim waist, the small patch of hair, and all the way to the pale expanse of her long legs as the trench coat puddled around her feet.

Korra's jaw dropped at the sight as she struggled for air, causing Sato to smirk and ask, "Like what you see?"

Korra shook her head in disbelief, "What are you doing here Sato?"

Without a word or warning whatsoever, Sato stepped into the tub, settled on top of Korra as she straddled her hips, much to Korra's surprise.

She started to rub Korra's shoulders before giving her a sultry smile, "Do you want me to leave?"

Korra couldn't answer, she was rendered speechless as the woman on top of her lowered her hands and placed them of Korra's breasts.

Korra gasped when she felt skin brush against her nipples, "Asami..." Korra warned, though she wasn't so sure why she was warning her, either warning Sato because she didn't want to do this or warning her to stop teasing her. Probably the latter.

Asami adjusted herself, placing one of Korra's legs on top of hers as she started to knead Korra's breasts, causing the other woman's breath to hitch. "Do you want me to stop?" she said as she teasingly grinded her hips against Korra's once.

The movement caused Korra to hiss and decide against her better judgment, "Don't stop." she said before grabbing Asami's hips and bucking her hips against her, finally getting the friction she craved for.

Asami practically growled at Korra's sudden burst of dominance and eagerly responded to it, grabbing Korra's shoulders and deepening the rolls of her hips.

Korra rolled her head back and leaned it against the edge of the tub as they moved against each other, with Korra's hands guiding Sato's hips to the right tempo.

Korra shivered when she felt a tongue run along the side of her neck and moaned when she felt lips latch into her pulse point, causing her to tighten her grip painfully on the other's hips.

Sato yelled in pain, but the sensation seemed to drive her more to the edge as she quickened the tempo of her hips, almost frantically.

Korra grunted as she struggled to match the other's pace, "Don't stop.", her eyes rolling to he back of her head in pleasure.

The pressure between her hips was almost unbearable, her release just hovering nearby.

Apparently Asami was in a similar state, moaning Korra's name and begging for release, "Almost... Please..." Sato begged, panting against her neck.

Korra screamed when Sato bit her shoulder, her nails digging into the hips of the other woman, her release unbearably close.

They moved against each other frantically, both extremely close to their release as Korra panted in the other's ear. "Tell me what you want..."

Asami leaned back and looked into Korra's eyes and said, "Wake up."

Korra jumped up from underneath the surface of the water panting. She looked around, completely disoriented.

She searched for any proof that what she experienced was real; looking for any puddles of water on the floor, or a trench coat.

None. None at all. It was all just a dream.

Korra groaned as she sunk back in the water.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, bookmarks, hell, even VIEWS are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of it! :)
> 
> Note: Flubiprofen treats migraines and can cause drowsiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reposted due to technical difficulties*
> 
> I actually updated when I wanted to! (I wanted it out yesterday but whatever) But I guess all that matter is that it's out right? Cool. 
> 
> So I'd like to say, if some of you don't already know this, this is NOT an Legend of Korra/Fifty Shades of Grey crossover. I'm sorry if that disappoints some of you. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter like that, but like my beta says, it makes the ending all the sweeter. 
> 
> I personally don't know what to think of this chapter, I'm not that confident about it, but I tried mixing it up a bit. It was about time. 
> 
> You'll see. *mysteriously fades into the shadows*
> 
> Hope you all like this one! :)

Korra trudged into the Sato Industries' building the next day, her feet practically leaving skid marks on the floor from the effort, nearly making her trip on the edge of the thick carpet.

Her eyelids would droop every few minutes and she had to physically stop her head from lolling forward as she struggled not to fall asleep on her feet.

Korra could feel eyes follow after her as she headed towards the elevator but right now she couldn't care less.

She barely got any sleep last night; two hours, tops and Korra was one of those people who desperately needed _at least_ eight hours of sleep.

But every time Korra would close her eyes, all she could dream of was the very devil she was working for;

Sometimes she'd continue the dream in the bath tub. 

Other times they were in the office. Come to think of it, Korra would never look at tha particular desk the same way again.

In fact, she had so many different dreams, that Korra officially couldn't keep track of them anymore - one reason, she was exhausted, another reason, there were far too many for Korra to believe it was even possible to dream that much under _one_ night - so she stopped counting, but that didn't stop the her mind from getting over imaginative every time she closed her eyes.

All different times, places and even occasions, and the only thing that remained constant was the heiress herself.

And did she forget to mention that _every single time_ she would wake up, she would find her underwear soaked? And considering the amount of times she awoke, how is that even possible?

With a groan, Korra gave up on sleeping. She knew she wasn't going to get any decent sleep anytime soon, not without dealing with those dreams. 

So she busied herself by playing COD: Advanced Warfare in her PS4. At around 4 am, she realized that not even killing people for fun could keep her from falling asleep.

She was looking for something else to do when there was a flash in the screen, indicating she was shot, and vibrations were emitted from the controller to her hands, simulating the impact of the bullet. She suddenly remembered the wetness between her thighs caused by the dreams.

The vibrations gave her an idea and well, you can say Korra effectively kept herself from falling asleep until she had to get ready for work.

It was going well, _really_ well, at least until the waves of exhaustion hit her hard on her way to work. But it was a price to pay.

Sure, she was a sleep deprived, zombie of an intern, but Korra had no regrets avoiding sleep last night. She couldn't go through those dreams again without doing anything she'll regret doing to the CEO today. Korra chastised herself for even thinking about it as she pressed the up button on the elevator.

Korra decided she can't get the heiress out of her head because she didn't like being toyed with and not taken seriously as a fellow businesswoman. No one likes to be taken lightly, especially if you are trying to earn a reputation. The fact that Sato is making her a plaything insulted Korra.

The dreams had nothing to do with the heiress being the _insanely_ gorgeous, bedroom eyed seductress. There was _no way_ Korra was attracted to her, at least, that's what she told herself. But deep down, past the denial, Korra knew the dreams themselves were proof that she was lying to herself.

The elevator doors opened a few seconds later so Korra dragged herself inside before collapsing against the wall.

"Well you look like shit." a voice cut through her her sleepy haze just as the doors slid closed.

Korra lifted her head off the wall to look at the other passenger she didn't notice as she got in. It was the Vice President.

Kuvira was smirking down at her due to her height. Her posture was still stiff as always, but she seemed to be in a relatively good mood since she didn't look like she wanted to murder Korra with her glares.

Normally she would be terrified and immediately give her respect, but Korra wasn't in the mood for useless formalities.

She dropped head back into the wall with a thump, "Gee, thanks. I really needed that addition to the pile of crap that is my life." she said as she pressed the button that led to Sato's office and closed her eyes.

Kuvira chuckled as the lift started to ascend, "I'm not surprised you feel like shit, I'm more surprised why you've lasted this long."

Korra's eyes flew open, that sounded strangely ominous, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She heard rustling of cloth as Kuvira shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing, it's just that Sato's interns don't really make it to the end of the week." she leaned in closer to whisper scandalously, "Sato's kind of a pain in the ass, you know." She smirked sarcastically.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Oh trust me, I know."

Both fell silent for a few minutes - the elevator ride felt especially long, maybe it was due to the fact that the building had a hundred floors - until Kuvira spoke up again, "Why _are_ you still here?"

Korra froze at the question. She lifted her head off the wall to consider her response. She could say it was to build her reputation in the business world, but somehow that felt like a lie. Or at least, not the only reason why she was still here.

Fuck it, might as well admit it to herself. She was attracted to Sato. Korra was tempted to bang her head against the wall - hard, _repeatedly_.

But Korra wasn't stupid enough to spill this revelation to the Vice President, so she played it safe, "I could use the reputation someday. Not everyone gets the chance to intern for the best business firm in the world."

The Vice President merely stared at Korra. She knew Korra wasn't telling her everything, but Korra was relentless. She remained to keep her mouth shut. She couldn't risk losing this job. But she knew it wouldn't take long before she broke under that intimidating gaze.

Korra was saved by the bell, literally. There was a ding as the elevator doors opened. They arrived in Kuvira's floor.

The Vice President stepped off the elevator without another word but turned on her heel to face Korra. She looked like she knew something and she wasn't telling, but it only seemed fair, considering how Korra wasn't completely honest with her as well.

With some hesitation, she looked into Korra eyes, as if willing her to understand, "I barely know you, but you should know; Be careful of what you get yourself involved in. There will always be consequences, and with Sato around, you can trust it to be even messier." She said right before the elevator doors closed in front of them.

\---------------------------------------------

Korra stepped into the office's lobby feeling even more exhausted.

The talk with the Vice President left her confused, and thinking about what the other could've meant didn't help with her headache.

She massaged her temples as she headed towards Zhu Li's desk, grumbling about businesswomen and their ability to make life so much more complicated.

The assistant peered up from behind her bangs and looked back down at her laptop, "You look horrible."

Korra sighed as she plopped down on the seat in front of the assistant, "First Kuvira, now you. Do I look that bad?" she said as she grabbed today's schedule and flipped through it.

Zhu Li stood and snatched the schedule out of Korra's hands and placed it back down on her desk, "First of all, you don't need the schedule because you'll be doing something different today." before Korra could ask her to clarify, Zhu Li continued,

"Secondly, you look like the undead. Go freshen up before you show yourself to Ms. Sato. She'll explain later." Zhu Li said, pointing towards the direction of the bathrooms.

A few minutes and a gallon of water later, Korra felt a lot better than she did before entering the bathroom. Turns out all she needed was the cold yet rejuvenating slap of water hitting her face.

She toweled her face dry as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Despite the attempt, the face in front of her still looked haggard. With a sigh, she dumped the towel in a bin before heading back to Zhu Li.

Korra knew she shouldn't allow Sato to get in her head so much. After the dreams, Korra could no longer deny the attraction she felt towards the CEO. But that's what Sato was, the CEO. Their relationship should be nothing but professional. 

 _Well it's not like it's a one way street,_ Korra thought with a roll of her eyes. 

 _You knew something like this was bound to happen the second Sato laid eyes on you, and yet you accepted the job,_ another part of her reasoned, the side of her that she wanted to choke down for being right.

It would've been so much easier to ignore this attraction if Korra wasn't so sure she wasn't the only one feeling it.

Unless there was this master plan where Korra was somehow involved, she was pretty sure Sato returned the feeling. Why else would the woman be so forward - a complete understatement- with Korra? 

But at the same time attraction and lust felt too simple a reason for the CEO to risk her reputation for. There has to be something deeper than that.

Everyone has a motive, and Korra knew from experience they'd do anything to get it. Korra could drive herself insane trying to figure out Sato's.

_Was she looking for a simple fling? Something to be desired at the moment, but easily disposed of when no longer needed?_

Seemed fitting, because Korra was sure as hell Sato wasn't looking for a life partner... _Right_?

Korra shook head and chastised herself once again. She came here for the job and nothing else. She didn't come here to fall into something that she knew wasn't going to end up somewhere with rainbows and sunshine.

The world just didn't work like that. All people cared about now was their own personal gain, not something stupid and fruitless like love. At least that's what Korra told herself.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Korra." Zhu Li said once Korra was in sight from behind her desk. 

Korra stuck her tongue out as she walked past the assistant and entered the doors to the CEO's office. 

Korra slipped into the office, not bothering to announce her presence. She saw the heiress leaning on her elbows as she stood in front of her desk, seemingly preoccupied as she scribbled on a piece of paper. 

Korra couldn't help but let her eyes roam the woman's form; from the long expanse of legs covered by black skinny jeans tucked into black ankle boots, to the slight arch of her back as she bent over, and finally Korra's eyes rested on the ass she couldn't help but stare at as it stuck out as if on purpose. 

She was so preoccupied with staring that Korra didn't notice the smirk the CEO flashed at her once she realized Korra was checking her out. 

Sato continued to smirk as her eyes glinted with mischief, "Like what you see?" she said as she discreetly slipped the paper she was writing on under a folder.

Korra froze at her words as last night's dreams came crashing down on her like a tsunami. _That's impossible, she can't know about that_. Korra reasoned, but something about the way Sato said it sounded like she had a clue as to what was in Korra's mind. 

As if Sato knows she has a habit of making people dream about her. _Cocky bitch._

Korra forgot that a conversation required a response. She shook her head, "What's the plan for today? Zhu Li told me you had something in mind." she said, not moving an inch away from the door. At least she had a better chance of running if necessary. 

Sato seemed to notice her hesitance, and laughed as she moved to her coffee table at the far end of the room, "Ever so serious. Loosen up, Korra." she said sultrily.

 _I swear to God, she's doing that on purpose_ , Korra thought as she watched hips sway much more than necessary as the heiress walked. 

Korra tore her eyes from her figure before she could let herself get carried away. "What do you want?" she said as she focused her eyes on the piece of paper peeking from under the folder. 

The heiress seemed to notice Korra's tone and turned. Upon seeing the object of Korra's attention, moved to tuck the slip further in.

But not before Korra's eyes caught a word written on the paper, a name actually. _Tahno_.

Korra refocused her attention on the CEO, but instead of finding the same mischief she expected, she only found a serious look on the other's face. The same type of face you use when dealing with a potential threat to your business. It made Korra automatically remember her place and it caused her to instinctively stand up straighter.

"I _want_ ," the CEO paused as if trying to make a point, "you to come with me to the gala tonight."

Korra's eyebrows flew up in surprise, that wasn't what she expected by a long shot, "I don't own enough clothes for something that classy."

The other woman smirked as she shrugged her leather jacket on and just like that, the Sato Korra knew was back, "Oh don't worry, I'll take care of that."

\------------------------------------

Sato parked her crimson-accented Lamborghini Veneno - because why would Sato settle for anything less than _one of only four in existence_ supercar, considered to be the second most expensive car in the world? Because she's _extremely_  modest, that's why - in front of fancy stores that went along a fancy street. Korra _clearly_ did not belong here.

"What are we doing here?" Korra asked as they exited the car and started to walk down the sidewalk.

Korra felt the sudden urge to cautiously eye the street, as if someone would notice her poor and non-fancy ass and kick her out.

"You'll see." The heiress didn't seem to want to humor Korra considering how vague the response was, and kept walking until she seemingly found what she was looking for, a store named _Zaofu._

The pair now stood in front of what looked like a boutique that featured formal women's clothing. Behind the floor to ceiling glass panels, various evening gowns and cocktail dresses were on display.

The sight made Korra's eyes widen and start to back away slowly, "I hope we're here for you, Sato."

Sato laughed as she reached for Korra's arm, "Don't kid yourself Korra. I promised I'd take care of it, didn't I?"

"I know I said I needed something to wear for tonight, but this wasn't what I had in mind." Korra tried tugging against the hand wrapped around her bicep, but the grip only tightened.

The heiress turned to fully face Korra and put her other hand on the other bicep. Korra ditched her blazer in the car, leaving her in her button down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows.

Sato paused to admire the perfectly toned muscle of Korra's forearms, before looking back up at Korra's eyes, knowing full well she was caught staring, "Just, trust me on this one." she said as she punctuated it with a squeeze of her hands.

Korra's biceps twitched involuntarily at the contact, causing Sato's breath to hitch. It didn't take a genius to decipher the message clearly shown in Sato's emerald orbs as she licked her lips.

Korra cleared her throat and nodded her head towards the street, as if to remind the heiress that this was hardly the place. The haze that formed in Sato's eyes cleared and she let go of Korra's arms.

Korra stepped back and rubbed the back of her neck, "Uh, so you wanna head insi-" she cut herself off when she realized Sato's eyes were trained on the raised arm, the sleeve tightened around her bicep as it automatically flexed at the action. Sato's eyes had that same haze again.

Korra dropped her hand back down to her side, unsure of what to do. Korra would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a _little_ bit pleased at Sato's obvious arousal. Korra wasn't even trying. It felt like some sort of payback. But what now?

"Asami? Is that you?" Korra never felt so grateful for an interruption in her life, because the voice caused Sato to break the stare and the awkwardness. Korra sighed with relief. 

Under a split second, Korra had the opportunity to watch the heiress school her expression from an animalistic one to an expression fit for the public. The transformation was so quick and effortless that Korra wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been the object of attention a few seconds ago.

The heiress flashed a smile at the girl that came out of the boutique. "Su! It's been so long!" she paused to give the other woman - according to Korra's Filipino heritage - a _beso._

As Korra grew up, she was taught by her Filipina grandmother to _beso._ Basically, it's a form of greeting, a cheek to cheek type of kiss between friends or acquaintances.

Korra snapped back from her inner history lesson just in time for Sato to introduce her to the stranger with curling grey hair, "Korra, this is Suyin Beifong. Su, this is Korra Aquilo."

Suyin's eyes lit up as she grabbed Korra's hand and shook it, "So you're the one who needs something for the gala!" she said as she scanned Korra's body with her eyes.

If Korra felt awkward a while ago, she didn't know how she felt now when Suyin's eyes openly roamed Korra's body, making her self-conscious. 

Korra's eyes found the heiress' and practically screamed for help, but the CEO just snickered behind her hand.

Korra glared at her and eventually Sato relented, "Su?"

Suyin blinked at faced the other woman, as if forgetting where she was. Korra widened her eyes pointedly at Sato.

Korra could tell Sato was struggling, trying not to laugh at Korra, "Why don't we get started?"

Suyin noticed Korra's awkwardness and laughed but ushered them inside her boutique nonetheless. As if instinctively, Korra fell into step beside Sato as she scanned the store.

As they entered, Korra noticed that the boutique did not just feature dresses, but also women's suits. Apparently, this was what Sato had planned all along, considering how Suyin immediately grabbed an outfit on the counter.

"Ms. Sato here already had it tailored a few days ago, and yes, I work that fast." Suyin said with a wink, "You're lucky Ms. Sato has an eye for measurement, or else you wouldn't have anything to wear tonight."

Korra raised her eyebrows at Sato, who only shrugged and gave her a small smirk in response, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Suyin led them towards the dressing rooms to check if the suit fit perfectly. 

"Just give me a shout if you need anything." Suyin said as she headed back to the counter.

Korra slipped through the door, careful not to jostle the neat clothes in her hands, and turned around the lock the door behind her. 

Much to her surprise, Sato stepped into the room and flipped the lock on the door.

Actually, Korra wasn't that surprised. _Of course_ Sato wouldn't miss this opportunity. She raised an eyebrow at the CEO and the heiress stared back.

"Come to watch?" Korra teased before she could think twice about it. In all honesty, Korra was done being the victim. If Sato wanted to play, then she'll play.

The heiress smirked at the sudden change of demeanor and played along, "Oh no, just wanted to make sure I got the measurements right."

Korra laughed, "Of course."

 _This is gonna be fun,_ Korra thought with a smirk to herself.

Korra started to remove her clothes - slowly unbuttoning her shirt, unbuckling her belt and slowly removing her pants until they pooled around her ankles - not caring that Sato was right behind her, watching her every move in the mirror, all the while keeping eye contact with the heiress.

Korra was stripped down to her underwear when she saw Sato almost painfully rip her eyes away from the sight, much to Korra's amusement.

Sato seemed to notice the smirk on Korra's face since she glared at Korra through the mirror and spoke through her teeth, "Just put on the fucking suit already."

Korra couldn't help herself, she laughed. On that note, she bowed in front of the mirror, "Yes, your majesty." she teased.

The bow caused her ass to stick out and Korra was fully aware of that, in fact, she was counting on it. And based on the way Sato's eyes rested on it with her mouth slightly agape, Korra would say mission accomplished.

But considering how she didn't want to get her throat ripped out, she put on the suit anyway. Actually, it wasn't exactly a suit. Korra found out as soon as she put it on.

The glossy grey vest - paired with matching slacks - fitted her perfectly. It was tight in all the right places, emphasizing her curves, and the front of the vest ended just below her breasts, complimenting the button down's neckline that ended just where the vest started, showing just enough cleavage to drive someone mad.

Korra had to admit, as much as she knew she looked good on a normal day, this was certainly different. And apparently, she wasn't the only one that thought so.

Korra was so busy admiring the outfit that she kind of forgot there was someone else in the room. She turned around to find Sato staring at her hungrily. 

Korra smirked, pleased with herself, thinking that she finally stripped the esteemed CEO of her composure, but the heiress seemed to get a smidge of it back, considering how she managed to look away and turn towards the door, "I'll go inform Su it fits perfectly while you undress."

Korra suddenly felt like being the bold one this time. She's been the one being tortured the whole week and it's about time Sato got a taste of her own medicine. All it took for her to realize that was the dreams.

Plus, Korra wanted to know how much it took for that composure to break and crumble.

 _Time to turn the tables_.

Korra got in Sato's personal space, breathing in her scent, until the other let go of the door handle and felt the need to back up - unfortunately for the heiress - further into the room. The back of Sato's knees hit the couch and caused her to sit down.

Korra stooped down, fully aware of how her breasts looked right now, and left inches between their faces, "How about..." Korra paused, unable to stop her eyes from dropping down to Sato's lips, "You be the one to undress me?" she said as half-lidded eyes looked back up at thone hungry eyes.

 _And the tables have turned_.

The heiress surged upwards and caught Korra's lips with her own. Her hands fumbled with the buttons of Korra's shirt as she stood - _fumbling_ , hah, Korra could already taste victory - pushing Korra backwards until her shoulder blades hit the wall, all the while those lips clung unto hers like a lifeline.

Just as Korra felt one button pop open, she set her plan to action. She wasn't going to be the victim this time, at least not without a fight. 

She grabbed the CEO's shoulders and effectively switched their positions. The heiress hit the wall with a grunt, but refused to be fazed by it, hands reaching for Korra as if she were still in control. Korra was determined to prove her otherwise. 

Korra grabbed Sato's wrists and held them captive above her head. The heiress was panting, struggling, but Korra's grip was unbreakable. She looked into the CEO's eyes, making sure she was entirely focused on Korra, and said, "Not this time, Princess." 

Ang just like that, Korra felt the fight give out in Sato and for once, Korra was the one in power.

The CEO's back arched, pressing herself as close as possible to Korra's body as Korra's lips suddenly latched unto the spot under her ear and a knee slipped between her legs.

Korra let her hands slip down from the heiress' wrists, trailing them along her arms, to her sides, and finally resting on her hips, fingers teasing the hem of her jeans. Sato bucked her hips - craving for friction - as Korra nibbled and sucked on her earlobe.

But Sato could tell Korra was holding back, torturing her as much as possible. The CEO knew she deserves it, teasing Korra the whole week, but that didn't make it any easier for the heiress right now, especially when those damned lips were leaving a hot trail along her jawline.

Korra smirked against the other woman's skin when she heard her moan, knowing she was driving the CEO mad and it was only a matter of time before - oh -

Korra almost yelped when she was suddenly slammed against the wall, dazed by how quickly it happened, and looked up at emeralds.

Those emeralds looked hungry, drinking in how Korra looked pressed against the wall, breathing heavily. But those emeralds also held a message, one that Korra could clearly understand.

Those eyes had enough of Korra's games and they were ready to take what they came for.

Korra has finally stripped Sato of her composure and what was in front of her now was pure hunger and lust.

Korra moaned against the lips that suddenly crashed on hers, when hands grasped and kneaded her breasts - until a voice cut through her aroused state.

The heiress practically jumped off Korra at the sound of the voice, landing a good five feet away from her, panting and looking around like she forgot where she was.

"I have a vague idea as to what is going on in there with all that noise, and trust me, I don't want to disturb but the time allotted for you just ended, Asami."

"Y- Yes, Suyin. We'll be right out." came the stuttered reply of the heiress.

You'd expect Korra to be blushing or panting as well, but all Korra could do was smirk at the CEO. You can't blame her for being at least a _little_ bit smug.

The heiress glared at the intern upon noticing the smirk on her face, which disappeared when Korra registered the glare that could burn holes into walls being thrown at her. Did she step too far?

Asami turned away, angrily staring at anything but the intern, considering how her shirt was ripped wide open.

"Meet me in the lobby before nine. Don't even _think_ of being late." the heiress said, leaving without another word nor glance at Korra.

Maybe Korra did step too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how about those sudden changes of character in the both of them huh?
> 
> What do you think?
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> They really push me to update as soon as possible and finish this story!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a chapter that causes you to think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! But better late than never right?
> 
> Okay so not much smut here. (Sorry) but a lot of plot. 
> 
> Not too confident, but tell me what you guys think of it and that would be amazing thanks
> 
> Editing errors later on

_**5:38 pm** I know you expect me to hold up my end of the deal, but I can't just guess when and where my bitches have to be. I may look out of this world, but I'm only human. _

_**5:54 pm** Send one of your people to my office. I'll have Zhu Li give them the location. It's the only way to make sure no one else picks up the information. _

_**5:57 pm** And pu_ _t a sock in it, sleazeball. Stop fishing for compliments because you're not getting any._

_**6:01 pm** You cut me deep, sweetheart. I'm just having a little fun. _

_**6:02 pm** But fine, I'll send someone over. But honestly, do you think this would work? I've seen some of your past attempts, and well... Here we are now. _

_**6:17 pm** I'm certain. _

_**6:18 pm** And question my decisions again and I'll make sure you'll regret it. _

_**6:21 pm** Touchy. But off the record, I hope you're right. I don't know what else you could do if this doesn't work. _

_**6:33 pm**  Just do your job.  _

_\------------------------------------------------------_

Korra fidgeted with the cuffs of her new button down shirt. She stood in front of her full length mirror for the past half hour, studying her reflection, not sure if it was good enough.

She rolled down her sleeves before rolling it up again, adjusting the vest - thinking it was too tight but Korra knew it was just right - Asami had tailored for her. 

Korra grimaced at the thought of her boss. A huge part of her regretted what she did in the dressing room, knowing she was most likely going to get fired after tonight. But there was still a part of her that was smug, being able to reduce the ever composed Sato to a sputtering, blushing mess.

But right now, the part of her that regretted it dominated. She was scared shitless. 

Korra let out a breath, "It's fine, Korra. Everything will be fine."

She heard wheels crunching gravel outside her window and she knew that her ride has arrived. With a quick glance down, Korra saw a familiar supercar idling on her driveway.

 _I am so screwed_ , Korra took in deep breaths in hopes to calm her racing heart.

Korra inspected her reflection once again for anything out of place. She ran her hand across her hair, making sure the gel was dry. She had no idea what to do with it earlier, so she ended up slicking her short hair back. Come to think of it, she looked pretty good. She smirked at herself smugly before heading out.

But the moment Korra went through her front door, all that confidence she had earlier crumbled and she found herself struggling to breathe as she approached the car. 

The effort Korra went through all week would be useless and her dream of getting a good reputation would never happen; all because she got cocky with the wrong person. Korra fought the urge to smack herself and had to physically restrain herself from running back into her home to hide under the covers and never come out again. 

Korra entered the car without saying a word, because what could she possibly say? _Oh hey Sato, sorry about jumping your bones this morning! Well not really, since you kinda did deserve it. And now we're even! I'd like to keep my job, thanks. W_ _hat did you have for lunch?_

Yeah, that wasn't going to work. So Korra avoided eye contact and put as much space between them, bracing herself for the other woman's wrath.

But to Korra's surprise, Sato remained silent as she drove; not acknowledging the intern's presence as she stared at the road ahead.

One minute with not one word exchanged and Korra already knew she would've preferred if Sato was screaming at her, _anything_ , but all she got was literally nothing. It terrified her, to be honest.

Korra's anxiety must have been obvious judging by the huge sigh the heiress let out before casting a quick glance at her, "You look nice."

Korra would've guffawed at the weak attempt at small talk on a normal day, but this wasn't a normal day, not by a long shot. She knew that the moment she ripped her eyes open from those dreams. 

But really, she was stunned the CEO didn't already rip her head off because of that little stunt Korra pulled in the dressing room, instead here she was, having small talk. If she was playing nice, Korra wasn't going to complain anytime soon.  

The moment she gathered enough courage to open her mouth, the car passed through an intricately designed gate that could easily be fifteen feet tall and rolled on the pavement surrounded by a huge expanse of what seemed to be a garden for the gods. In the distance, Korra could make out a huge _palace_ \- complete with dramatic lighting at all sides - with hundreds of people at the entrance. The sight made Korra forget her mouth was still hanging open and she closed it immediately with a snap.

Korra looked incredulously at woman beside her, "I thought the gala was being held at your home."

"My _father's_ home." she corrected with a bored tone. Sato didn't even seem a little bit fazed by her surroundings. Well she shouldn't be surprised, the heiress probably grew up in a place like this.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, of course. You probably live in your own castle, using that precious trust fund your daddy gave you."

Sato whipped her head to the side and gave Korra a murderous glare. It made Korra flinch because that glare didn't just hold anger, it harbored hurt and pain, making Korra immediately regret what she said. 

"Shit. Uhhh..." Korra fumbled, "I didn't mean th-"

"Don't say you didn't mean that. I know you did." Sato said, cutting her off, "Everybody thinks I'm just daddy's conceited little girl, but I'm _not_."

She focused her eyes on the road again, avoiding eye contact as she continued, "When he retired, he had this place built so he could show off to other business competitors. He asked me to live there too but I didn't want to."

"He wanted others to envy him because of his riches, but I wanted people to envy me for my _achievements_. The things I've done and really worked hard for. So I refused the offer and bought a decent apartment with my _own_ money." she finished with a glare in the intern's direction. 

Korra was dumbstruck by the outburst the heiress let out. She must really be on edge, seeing how she reacted in the dressing room and now this? Korra obviously felt like shit making the other woman feel like this. 

After a few moments of silence and heavy breathing on the CEO's part, Korra whispered, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to assume. It's your business and I had no right to judge you that way I did."

It took a while for Sato to answer, but Korra almost sagged with relief when she spoke up, "It's fine."

She circled the fountain and stopped in front of the entrance. Through the doors, they could see place was packed with people, and the moment they stopped the car, cameras began to go off and Korra was suddenly questioning her presence here. 

Sato seemed to read her mind because she turned in her seat to face the younger woman and - to Korra's shock - took her hand and squeezed it lightly, "Don't worry about them, I'll be with you every step of the way. Just focus on me." she gave Korra a small smile, "Besides, I wouldn't want our outfits to go to waste."

Korra laughed lightly, partly because she found the last part absurd, but also because she was stunned.

The whole car ride, Korra wasn't met with any flirtatious games Sato would usually make. Before her wasn't the Sato she knew - the one that would endlessly flirt and torture her - but someone who was kind, sweet, a person who genuinely seemed to care. Korra would love to spend time with this person. This Sato made Korra's heart skip a beat in a good way. 

The hand on hers was suddenly gone and Korra blinked herself back to reality. Sato was staring at her with the most unreadable expression on her face. It lasted for a second before she turned away, reassembling the indifferent mask that had somehow broken. "Let's go."

But Korra was already out the door before Sato could finish her sentence. She raised an eyebrow at the intern once she opened the car door for her. Korra shrugged, "It seemed like the right thing to do." she said with a shy smile. 

Sato smiled brightly at the other woman before stepping out of the car gracefully. Korra's breath caught once she took in the heiress in front of her.

Korra wasn't able to see what Sato was wearing during the car ride and wow, does she regret not noticing it earlier. 

The dress was a deep shade of grey - almost black - complementing Korra's outfit. It hugged her torso perfectly, showing off her curves in all the right places before flowing like silk below her hips. The long slit that ended just on her hip revealed more skin as she stepped into the pavement, revealing long creamy legs and black stilettos. As she ducked down to avoid hitting her head on the car's roof, Korra took in the low cut starting along her cleavage and ending in the middle of her abdomen, breasts nearly spilling out of its confines. 

Korra gripped the door she was holding on to, taking comfort in its solidarity because everything else seemed to be spinning around her. 

Korra realized she had stopped breathing when her breath hitched as Sato laid her hand across the crook of your elbow. She shook her head as she shut the door behind them.

Sato seemed to notice the change in Korra's demeanor, "Like what you see?" she said with a cheeky yet seductive smile.

Once again, on a normal day, Korra would probably blush or play off her embarrassment, and for the hundredth time, this was not a normal day.  

So she did something she wouldn't normally do. Korra leaned in, placing her lips near Sato's ear, and breathed in her scent before whispering, "Definitely,"

Her breathy reply caused a shiver to go up the CEO's spine and her breath to hitch slightly. Korra smirked lightly before pulling away slightly, only to plant a small kiss on the heiress' pulse point. 

The cameras around them started to go crazy, momentarily blinding the pair as they allowed - minimal - space to settle between them. 

Sato looked up all of a sudden, as if she just registered that they were in public and surrounded by hundreds of eyes, both the people's and the cameras'. 

She didn't seem ready to move, so Korra leaned in again - not as close this time - and whispered, "Just focus on me."

Sato looked up into Korra's eyes, as if wanting to say _don't be ridiculous_ but somehow she couldn't bring herself to, so she just nodded. 

Korra gave her a small smile, hoping to be reassuring and started to walk towards the entrance with their arms linked and their gazes never leaving each other.

Korra refused to look at anything else but the eyes before her own. The emeralds lit up and sparkled - either from the flashing lights, _or something else,_ Korra wasn't so sure she wanted to know - making Korra breath hitch once again as she stared.

_God, she's beautiful._

Not just gorgeous, or sexy, _fuck_ , she was _all_ of those but right now she was  _beautiful_.

Sato suddenly looked away from the eyes staring intently into her own. Korra saw the slight blush that dusted across the heiress' cheeks, as if she read Korra's mind.

 _Did I say that out loud?_ Korra thought to herself before she noticed that the arm that was previously linked to the CEO's was now _somehow_ wrapped around Sato's waist, pulling the heiress closer to her. Realization dawned on Korra as she looked back up at the heiress, the blush still present on the taller woman's face.

The doors closed behind them, leaving them in a small room that contained another door, probably leading to the living room. _Who needs two sets of doors?_ she thought in a detached manner _._

The moment Korra was sure they were alone she detached herself from Sato's side and focused her eyes on the floor, because she wasn't sure she could handle looking at those eyes again, "Sorry about that." she said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, still avoiding eye contact.

There was light laughter coming from where the heiress was standing. It wasn't mocking or condescending, but amused, "You have nothing to be sorry for,"

Korra had to look up because she was beyond confused, pretty sure she overstepped the boundaries once again. But once she looked up she couldn't believe it. Sato was smiling at her, not seductive or forced, but actually _genuine_.

The short time they were together tonight, it felt like Korra was with someone else entirely. Sure, it was the same face, but this wasn't the Sato she knew, but instead in her place was someone she actually grown fond of, even if just for a few minutes. Korra grew happy with the thought of staying with this person all night, but she was also scared, scared that this person would disappear and Sato would come back.

But Korra knew this fear was stupid. _This is the same person I've been with for a week, maybe I just haven't seen this side of her before_. Before she knew it, her fear was already shrinking at the prospect of seeing this person - _Asami_ \- more.

Korra smiled, no, _grinned_ , as she bowed down exaggeratedly, "Well then, milady. Shall we dread this gala together and drink our weights' worth of fancy champagne?" she said in the most obnoxious rich person impression she could think of.

Asami curtsied, using her own impression, "Yes, yes we shall." her chin raised high as she stuck out her arm to be taken by Korra.

The moment they entered through the doors Korra already felt the stares and she definitely didn't want to be here, but the hand on her arm and the soft giggling beside her convinced her that she could make it through the night. All Korra had to do was focus on her.

And Asami's appearance tonight made that a whole lot easier.

\------------------------------------------------------

They spent the entire night trying to avoid the other guests. Hiding in the corners if not taking up residence in the bar. But apparently, their presence was like a beacon in the darkness, considering how every time someone was done talking to them, someone else would take their place. 

Well, they weren't exactly talking to Korra, but more like side glaring her and judging her on the spot. So Asami did her best to redirect the attention to herself. 

As the night passed, more and more people came, and more and more glasses arrived at Korra's disposal. Asami couldn't blame Korra for drinking to drown out the crowd, she wanted to do it herself, because spending the night with old, stuck up businessmen who only want you for your money gets really tiring. But Asami was a Sato and had a reputation to uphold, so she let Korra do the drinking for both of them. As a bonus, a tipsy Korra made an adorable show for Asami. 

Asami didn't know what came over her a while ago, what took over, convincing her to open up about her father. She never told anyone that. But despite knowing the intern for just a short while, Asami found her oddly trustworthy. 

What really intrigued Asami was when Korra gave her a genuine smile and joked about getting this hell night. That was the first time anyone has treated her like her age, like she wasn't the CEO of a leading company, like she was just a regular girl. And it felt amazing.

But that wasn't part of the plan. She wasn't supposed to get comfortable with this girl.

But oddly enough, Asami actually _wanted_ to. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like the feeling of that arm wrapped around her waist.

So in one point of the night, Asami pressed herself closer to Korra. But not in a seductive way, no. More in a companionable manner. Asami didn't want to feel alone in a crowd, and she thought Korra felt the same.

But when she felt Korra stiffen beside her and do nothing, Asami's heart fell, disappointed that Korra wasn't as comfortable with her as she was with the intern. 

She started to pull away, but her heart jumped back into her chest when she felt a hand hesitantly place itself on her hip, pulling her closer to the body beside hers. Asami struggled to hide the smile that was threatening to take over her face. 

Now every time someone new would come along, she'd feel a squeeze on her hip, and Asami would place a hand on the other woman's arm, as if to reassure her. It was like they had their own form of communication and Asami reveled in it. 

Now every time someone would stare at Korra, Asami would rest her hand on Korra's shoulder, or smile at her sweetly once in a while, making sure people knew Korra was with her. 

That _and_ the satisfaction of feeling like Korra was actually hers and hers only. 

\------------------------------------------------------

After a few long hours, the other guests finally decided that they've had their fill of Asami and now the pair were alone. 

The moment Korra realized no one else was coming, she immediately grabbed Asami's hand, and grabbed two filled champagne glasses in another hand - don't ask her how but a tipsy person gains magical powers - and started to pull her through the crowd. 

Asami was laughing behind her, for reasons she cannot fathom, she was too busy shoving through stuck up businessmen and socialites with their blabber mouths. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Korra noticed a man nursing a drink by the bar, sending a smirk at the two women. Korra couldn't care less though, even if his hair was annoyingly gorgeous and perfect for a man.

Asami was still laughing by the time they reached a slightly secluded corner. Korra turned to face her and hand her own glass, but Asami was too busy trying to smother her laughter behind her hand,

"You should've seen their faces when you pushed past them," Asami said between fits of laughter,

"I was about to recommend them a doctor because I don't think that level of bulging eyes and gaping mouths could still be considered normal, but you were plowing through them too fast," Asami said as she wiped tears from her eyes. 

Normally Korra would come up with a witty reply, but right now she could only smile in wonder at the woman in front of her. She definitely liked this side better than the other. 

Asami's laughter died down when she noticed Korra was staring, "What? Did I mess up my make up?" she said seriously, but the small smile on her face indicated she was just teasing. 

Korra feigned shock, "Oh no, what a tragedy that would be. Asami Sato's make up failure? Call 911!" she said cheekily as she offered the other woman one of the glasses.

Asami slapped her lightly on the arm, "Shut up," she said with a certain sparkle in her eye. 

Korra raised her drink as if toasting before taking a sip. She almost spat out her drink as she watched Asami down her drink in one gulp.

Korra raised an eyebrow at the other woman, which was countered with another raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

"I've been wanting to drink all night, but I don't think it's smart to be even a little bit tipsy when talking to those people. Never know what will tumble out of your mouth." she said as she traded her empty glass for a filled one as a waiter passed.

Korra chuckled, "And there I was, drinking my ass off right beside you, that must've been torturous."

Asami laughed as she waved it off, "Whatever, you were pretty entertaining anyway, it was like watching a man in a drough-" she cut herself off as she noticed something behind Korra. 

Korra looked back to find what Asami was staring at, and she found Kuvira in her line of sight. She had on a grey - which seemed like the color of the night, apparently - button up showing just the right amount of cleavage with matching black slacks and stilettos. The look was completed with dark eyeshadow and contours, hair tousled, free from it's usual braid. Simple yet sexy. 

"Kuvira?" Korra's eyebrows shot up, her unexpected presence took over Korra's mind, temporarily distracting her from the attractive sight.

She shouldn't be so surprised, after all, she was the Vice President of the company. 

If the Vice President was disturbed by Korra's use of her first name, she didn't show it. She gave Korra a small smile, clearly teasing, "Hello to you too, Korra," and turned to nod at the woman near Korra, "Sato,"

Korra felt a body hovering by her side, inching closer menacingly, as if sensing a threat.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Korra heard the strict reply and her heart nearly fell to her feet. Asami was gone, it was Sato now. Even an idiot could tell Sato wasn't really offering her help. Sato was threatening her.

Korra never really considered herself religious, but she prayed to whatever god was out there, praying that Kuvira would back off. Because despite their minimal encounters, Korra can see herself getting along with this woman, and hanging out with someone without a head didn't provide much activities. But her prayers went unanswered. 

Kuvira stood up straighter, clearly sensing the challenge Sato was giving off, "From you, nothing." she said before turning to the intern, "I just need a minute with Korra."

Sato clearly didn't like the fact the two were on first name basis, considering how her shoulders tensed, "Sorry, you caught _us_ in the middle of a conversation. So why don't you come by later instead?" Sato said with a sickly sweet voice as she emphasized _us_.

Korra didn't notice when it happened, but somehow the heiress was in front of Korra, creating a barrier between the two women. But apparently Kuvira didn't care enough for her life to back off. 

Korra wished the earth would swallow her up when Kuvira gave a booming laugh, shocking both her and Sato, "I'm not here to steal your date, don't worry. No matter how good she looks tonight," she said with a wink in Korra's direction.

_Holy shit. You're an idiot._

Korra didn't have time to be flattered by the comment because she was too busy trying to get in between the two women. 

She sidestepped the heiress to place herself in front of her, raising her hands up in surrender, "She just wants to talk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Korra's sudden appearance seemed to shake the CEO, considering how she dropped the glare and replaced it for an indifferent expression, "Fine. Take all the time you need."

Korra's face momentarily fell, hurt that Sato just gave up like that, but she got it under control again. 

She sighed before giving her a strained smile, "Alright,"

She turned to face Kuvira, who already had an arm outstretched to be taken. With some hesitance, Korra placed her hand on it as they headed to somewhere more private. 

Maybe she was imagining it, but Korra couldn't help but feel holes burning into their backs as they walked away. 

\------------------------------------------------------

"So what exactly did you almost get us killed for?" Korra said as they reached a secluded hallway.

She crossed her arms across her chest as leaned back against a wall. Korra couldn't help but feel a little bit pissed at Kuvira's sudden appearance. It cost her Asami, and now Sato was probably nearby, stalking them like her prey.

Kuvira noticed the hostility and gave her an endearing smile, "Killed? That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think? Maybe she wants to invite us for some tea."

Korra scoffed, "Well that wasn't the vibe I got from Sato out there,"

Kuvira's smile only grew wider, "Relax, I'm just teasing. I'm perfectly aware of the monster lurking under our beds."

Korra threw her hands up, "Well, so what is it? What's so important that you had to drag me away?"

Kuvira's smile slipped and her eyes grew somber, "Tahno's here."

Korra raised her eyebrow, "Who the fuck is Tahno?"

Kuvira gestured around herself as she tried to explain, "Tahno. You know; thin, lanky guy, wears more makeup than the two of us combined, eternally sleazy look on his face-" 

"Impossibly gorgeous hair," Korra finished for her, remembering the man by the bar. Korra couldn't forget the sleazy smile he gave her as she pushed past the other guests. 

Kuvira smirked lightly, pleased Korra was catching along, "So you _have_ met the vermin."

Korra shook her head, still not understanding, "What's your point?"

Kuvira sighed, running a hand across her face as she stepped closer. Korra backed up further on the wall. 

Kuvira looked up and down the hall before she whispered, "Tahno owns the Republic Today newspaper. He's known for ruining reputations, especially in the business. Everybody knows this, thus making him infamous."

"But that doesn't stop people from using him to their advantage. If you have competition, just call this guy and he'll work out some scandal to ruin them. Most of them aren't even true but apparently he comes up with 'evidence'."

"No one wants to be reminded of the deals they've made with him, so he's never invited to events like these. The fact that he's here, that means something's up." Kuvira's eyes warily watched the hall.

The more Kuvira spoke, the more bewildered Korra's expression grew. Her head was starting to ache, she didn't want to think about things like these while still buzzed from the alcohol, "How exactly am I part of this?"

"A few hours ago, I saw him hanging around in the company building. Obviously Sato has something to do with this, and something tells me you do too. I just-"

She shook her head, "What proof do you have?"

Kuvira stopped, uncertain of what to say, "Why do you need proof? I just told you-"

Korra's head was pounding, the alcohol in her system causing her to blurt words out without second thought, "Why are you telling me this? Why ruin a perfectly good night?"

Kuvira's face scrunched up in disbelief, "I'm trying to warn you! I've told you before that you should be careful around Sato." she said, frustration evident as in her voice.

Korra shook her head for the millionth time, "No, but _why_? _Why_ are you telling me this?"

Kuvira paused as if to consider her reply, then suddenly Korra was surrounded by jasmine.

Kuvira had placed her hands on either side of Korra's face, leaned in closer as she whispered, almost inaudible against the pounding in Korra's ears, "Because unlike Sato, I actually _care_ about what happens to you if you get dragged into this."

Kuvira shifted, the movement causing the air to stir around them and Korra's senses were invaded once again by her scent, "Business gets messy, you know? But all you need is the right connections."

Kuvira dropped her hands, allowing some breathing space to settle between them. Korra wasn't so sure if she was grateful or disappointed. 

Korra tried to clear her thoughts, but the dark green orbs staring intently at her only further clouded her mind, "I hope you understand that I have no reason to believe you." Korra tried sound firm, but even to herself she sounded uncertain.

Kuvira smirked at her, "I completely understand. But," she said as she stepped a bit closer to Korra, closer than before, "I wouldn't be surprised if you came to me soon. You'd want some answers and you know I have them."

Korra stopped breathing. She didn't know why, but she held her breath. She didn't know why, but her heart was hammering in her chest. Korra wonders if Kuvira can hear it pounding, considering their proximity.

Kuvira leaned in, and when she spoke, Korra could feel her breath on her lips.

"Besides," Kuvira said as Korra's eyes dropped down to look at Kuvira's lips before looking back up, "I find your presence quite, _pleasurable_." Kuvira whispered as she crossed the tiny space between their lips. 

It was brief. It was just a light brush of the lips, but to Korra it felt like lightning was dancing across the skin of her lips. Just before Korra could revel in the feeling, Kuvira pulled back and turned to walk back towards the party. Korra braced herself against the wall, uncertain if her legs had the strength to stand.

"Call me when you're ready to talk," the retreating figure called back.

Korra stood alone in the hall, dumbfounded by the turn of events. Whatever she was expecting would happen tonight was certainly not this.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sato paced the hall. The pair had been in there for a while now and she was getting anxious. She knew she shouldn't be there, but she had a bad feeling Kuvira was up to something.

She was picking at her nail polish when she felt her phone buzz in her purse. Cursing whoever thought this was the best time to chat, the heiress angrily pulled out her phone. 

_**11:43 pm** My people are set. Are you ready?_

Sato looked around the ballroom and indeed there were some rather out of place looking people scattered. Everyone was ready.

Kuvira passed by her without a word exchanged. The CEO studied the other woman, and there didn't seem to be anything different, but the heiress remained skeptical. Especially since no interns followed the Vice President. Sato released a sigh before typing down a reply.

_**11:47 pm** Not yet. Hold your men back. It can wait._

Just as the heiress sent the message, she heard her father's booming voice echo from the main room, "Ladies and gentlemen, let us welcome the mayor and her family! They were able to make it tonight, despite it being almost midnight. But better late than never!" he roared as the sounds of cheers and laughter filled the room. 

Asami paled, it was too soon. But she had to make a quick decision, before she missed her chance and it was too late. Her fingers flew across the screen as she started to stride down the hall the intern probably was in.

_**11:49 pm** Change of plans. Send one of your men to follow me and get the others to their positions. We can't afford to lose this opportunity._

\------------------------------------------------------

Korra couldn't seem to move from where she was standing. She was still leaning against the wall for support, as if the earth under her would give out once she lets go.

She couldn't face Sato again. Not when there was this underlying doubt within her, doubt that Kuvira had planted. 

Korra wanted, no, _should_ , throw all those suspicions out the window. Sato was her boss, and Korra had one job; do what the CEO told her to do. It was simple. 

And Korra saw someone else tonight. A person who knew how to make her laugh, a person who was sweet yet devilishly sexy, a person who seemed to show genuine care for her.

But Korra knew there traces of facts in Kuvira's theory. Sato was obviously hiding something this morning, something that had the name Tahno on it. Korra had reason to stay skeptical.

But alas, she can't stay here the whole night. Korra pushed herself off the wall only to be roughly grabbed by a pair of small hands.

Korra was shoved against the wall when she caught a scent of jasmine - Kuvira? - but then she caught raven black hair and a glimpse of emerald orbs. Sato. 

"What are yo-"

Suddenly lips were on hers and she couldn't breathe. Korra instinctively responded, opening her mouth for more contact. A shiver ran down Korra's spine the moment she felt their tongues brush.

Click.

Korra pulled back from Sato when she heard a noise. She looked around searching for it only for her face to be grabbed again, "Are you looking for something?" Sato whispered as she started to trail her lips down Korra's jawline. Korra's eyes fluttered closed as she shook her head slightly. 

Click. 

Korra was about to pull back once again but froze in her tracks when Sato trailed her hand from her shoulder, to her chest, down her stomach and started to tease the button on Korra's pants, all the while sucking on Korra's pulse point.

Sato raised her lips from her neck to place them on Korra's ear. Her breath and tone caused another shiver to go through Korra's spine, "Wanna get out of here?" she whispered, emphasizing it with a caress on Korra's crotch.

Korra seemed to forget how to speak because all she could do was nod. With a small smirk, Sato grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. 

They ignore the people around them, too caught up in their arousal to even spare them a second glance. Korra thought she heard someone calling out Sato's name in the crowd, but she couldn't care less. In fact, she walked even faster. 

They reached Sato's car and Korra grabbed Sato by the shoulders and shoved her against the side of the car. Their lips connected almost magnetically, lips moving like they've been doing this for years.

Click. 

Sato was the one who pulled back this time. She was breathing hard and her eyes were dilated, black overpowering the emerald. That look only intensified Korra's arousal. 

Click.

Sato tore her gaze away from Korra's and got in the car. Korra settled into her seat just as Sato started the car and soon they were speeding off.

Korra couldnt help herself. She reached across and placed her hand on Sato's thigh, slipping upwards until her hand was under the slit of her dress. And she didn't stop there. 

Because why should she stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THERE KORVIRA IN THERE
> 
> And what the shit cakes is up with those clicks?
> 
> Well you'd just have to wait and see my children ;)
> 
> Did any of you notice the way I used "Asami" and "Sato" differently? Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Is it finally time for sexy time?  
> What exactly is Sato planning?  
> And why is Kuvira so concerned?
> 
> So much things to think about.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I posted later than usual but this chapter was somehow harder to write. I don't know why. 
> 
> Warning: Incoming Fluff. Lots of it. Because this story desperately needs some. 
> 
> By it's like a hard candy with filling you know? Sweet until you get to the surprise at the end *wink wink*
> 
> Hope you like this one!
> 
> Update: Edited for errors, typos and grammatical errors

When Asami said she lived in an apartment, Korra figured she lived in one similar to her own; decent sized and cozy.

But she should've known. What Sato found decent was probably _way_ out of Korra's league. And she was right.

The moment the door opened, Korra immediately took in the room that could easily host a party for fifty. The penthouse followed a contemporary design; a modern chandelier hung above monochrome furniture surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that displayed a panoramic view of the city below them.

Korra would've taken more time to explore and admire the penthouse but suddenly she couldn't.

Because everything was spinning.

At least that's what it felt like to Korra.

That tended to be the effect when your head hits the door behind you once your body is roughly shoved against it. Korra shook her head to clear it.

It worked somewhat but then the feeling immediately returned when hot lips pressed harshly on her own.

Suddenly Korra found it difficult to breathe as her lungs struggled for air in the increasing temperature of the room.

Korra struggled to keep herself upright, which was nearly impossible when her knees buckled once she felt a tongue brush against her bottom lip, seeking permission to deepen the kiss.

Realization dawned on Korra when she fully registered who's mouth was on hers. This wasn't the woman who practiced control even through her lust-filled gaze. This woman in front of her threw all caution out the window. This woman was raw and unadulterated, surrendering herself to her most primal desires.

Korra didn't realize she was being pulled by the collar across the room, too occupied in returning the open mouthed kisses with equal fervor.

Korra's back hit the bed with a thud when Sato shoved her back by the shoulders. Korra raised herself up on her elbows, her half-lidded eyes following every movement the CEO made as she reached behind herself to unzip her dress slowly.

Korra's heart raced as more and more skin was revealed, moaned at the sight when the heiress let the dress pool around her feet.

Korra's dreams did not do the heiress any justice. What she fantasized was nothing compared to what she saw now; clad in nothing but underwear resting low on her supple hips, long firm legs Korra couldn't help imagine how they felt wrapped around her waist, a slightly muscled stomach that rippled underneath the surface when she moved, round, perky breasts that heaved due to the woman's heavy breathing, messy hair that looked so fucking sexy as they cascaded in waves down one shoulder and curtained her hungry eyes staring at her like a predator looming over her prey.

All this before her for the taking and Korra couldn't do anything but stare in awe and lust at the sight before her.

Her heart was pounding in her ears when the heiress started to crawl up her body, planting kisses along the way, straddling her hips before leaning down to bite on the intern's lower lip.

Korra moaned against the heiress' lips when she felt the CEO's warmth seeping through the fabric on her hips. Korra delved deeper into the kiss with her tongue as she gripped Sato's thighs painfully, causing the heiress to involuntarily buck her hips into Korra's.

The movement sent a jolt through Korra's spine as she threw her head back in a moan. The heiress seized the opportunity, lips immediately latching unto Korra's jaw line, biting the skin before lavishing her with long licks along the side of her neck as her fingers fumbled with the buttons on Korra's vest.

The sensation made Korra's breath hitch, catching a whiff of jasmine when the CEO above her shifted.

The scent reminded her all too well of another green eyed woman, a woman who warned her of the very person above her.

Kuvira.

Suddenly the doubt that lingered after the woman's warning came crashing down on her. That was enough to cut through Korra's thick haze of arousal.

"Wait-" Korra whispered, half-heartedly pushing the CEO's shoulders.

"You want me to stop?" Sato mumbled in between kisses on Korra's neck, trailing upwards to feel that mouth on hers once again. Her hands slid under the now unbuttoned shirt, teasing the peaks of Korra's breasts underneath the binds.

Korra's breath caught in her throat, "Asami," she managed, deliberately using her first name, "As much as I want to continue, I just need a second,"

The use of her first name seemed to get to her, pulling away with the same unreadable expression on her face before pushing off Korra to settle as far away from the intern as possible.

Sato ran a hand through her hair as she fixed her eyes on something else aside from Korra, "What is it?" she snapped, the heiress was clearly annoyed.

Korra took in a deep breath to collect her thoughts, not entirely sure what to say to the heiress. Korra registered the CEO's current state of undress and how she curled in on herself, the intern cringed, realizing that Sato must think that Korra had rejected her.

After a moment, Korra settled beside the heiress, peeling off her button down - leaving bare if not for her chest bindings - and draping it over the other's shoulders.

The CEO's mask cracked at Korra's sudden display of affection, but before Korra could name the emotion that flashed across the other's face, Sato had raised her guard up again, wiping her face clean of any vulnerability.

But Korra didn't miss the way the heiress wrapped the fabric tighter around herself.

Despite the situation, Korra allowed herself a moment to revel at how the woman looked in her shirt, before remembering the other was still waiting for an answer. She figured she couldn't lie to the CEO as to why she pulled away, but she could still tell her a portion of the truth.

Korra stared at the creases on the bed, collecting her thoughts, "I meant what I said earlier. I want this to happen," she said, gesturing at the space between them, "And I want to get to know you,"

Korra forced herself to look up at the green eyes that seemed brighter than they were a minute ago, even under the dim lighting, "And that's the problem. I don't know you."

It was the truth. Even if they tried to dance around it with their lust, the fact that they were practically strangers still stood between them like a barrier.

A part of Korra wanted Asami to fight, to try and make this work, anything to convince Korra the attraction wasn't all in her head. But it didn't come.

Korra's eyes dropped down, unable to look back at those exploring emeralds. She had hoped that Asami felt the same way, because despite the lingering doubt about Asami's true intentions, Korra wanted the attraction to be real and hoped Asami wanted her as much as she wanted the heiress.

The silence thickened around them and all Korra wanted to do was run away from it and away from the woman beside her.

Just as she opened her mouth to take it back, her peripheral vision caught movement from where Asami was and then a hand covered her own.

"You're right, we barely know each other." Asami whispered,

Korra kept her eyes trained on her lap. She couldn't risk looking at Asami, afraid of revealing her emotions swimming in her eyes. She took deep breaths as she struggled not to crumble when she felt disappointment wash over her.

Asami placed her fingers underneath Korra's chin, lifting her face up slightly, "At least not yet." she said with so much conviction that Korra's eyes shot up to her face in surprise.

"What?" No words could properly express how shocked Korra was at the moment.

Asami let out a laugh, shocking Korra even more, She's laughing?, "Did you think I'd throw you out because you don't want to have sex with me?" Asami's tone was teasing, but Korra could tell there was an undercurrent of hurt in her voice.

Korra opened her mouth to protest, wanting to say she never meant to hurt Asami but the heiress held up a hand to stop her.

"Korra, I understand if you think we're going too fast, I really do." Asami said sincerely,

"I want this to happen too," Asami stared intently into her eyes,

Asami took Korra's hand into her own,"I want to do this right, so if you think you aren't ready, then I am willing to wait." she said, holding Korra's eyes as if willing her to see the truth in her words.

Korra gaped stupidly at the heiress before her. I am willing to wait. "What are you saying?" Korra said, almost suspiciously. Because this has to be a dream right? There's no possible way this was real.

A small smile graced Asami's lips, "I'd really like to get to know you, Korra," Asami blushed slightly, immediately adding, "If allowed the opportunity, of course." she whispered hopefully, looking up at Korra from her lashes as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Is this actually happening?

Korra couldn't believe it.

Asami actually wanted her.

\---------------

Asami was changing in her walk in closet when Korra glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 3:25 AM, "Hey Asami? I think I should head home soon," she called out.

Asami emerged through the doors in nothing but a silk robe and Korra was left wondering how she manages to make herself look like she just stepped out of a magazine. She doesn't know whether to feel frustratingly jealous or incredibly aroused.

Asami handed Korra her shirt back just as Korra ripped her eyes off the heiress, "Don't be ridiculous, it's far too late. You can stay for the night." she said as she placed a hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow at the intern with a smirk. Okay, _clearly_ Korra was caught staring.

Korra frantically searched for something to say, "Uh, no it's fine."

"Don't worry about it, you can sleep here with me-" Asami immediately cut herself off when she saw Korra raise an eyebrow.

Asami gave her a sheepish smile as she ducked her head slightly, "Oh. Right. Sorry." she said quietly.

Korra shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for," she said before hesitantly reaching out for Asami's hand, hoping to reassure her.

"But really, I should be heading home. I have a boss that doesn't tolerate tardiness," Korra teased, smirking up at the woman standing in front of her.

Asami let out a small laugh and Korra thinks that it's officially the best thing in the world, "I bet she's amazing," she joked with a smile.

Korra shrugged, "Eh, she's alright I guess." she said before earning a smack in the arm, to which Korra feigned hurt, crying out as she cradled her arm.

Asami snorted, "Dork."

Korra laughed, "You know, I could use a day off now that I'm fatally injured,"

Asami cocked her head in thought, pouting her lips slightly, "That's actually not a bad idea,"

Korra raised an eyebrow, "It's not?"

Asami took Korra's hand in her own, "You want us to get to know each other better, right?"

Korra nodded slowly, uncertain of what Asami had up her sleeve. The heiress has been nothing if not unpredictable in the time Korra's been with her.

Asami flashed a genuine smile, "Why not start tomorrow?"

_Holy shit, this is actually happening._

Korra nodded so eagerly it looked like her head was about to topple off as she sputtered, "Y-yeah!" she practically squeaked out, much to Asami's amusement.

Korra coughed behind a fist before bringing a hand to nervously rub the back of her neck, "Uh- I mean, sure. Why not?"

Asami laughed at Korra's obvious embarrassment, "Alright then, it's settled." she squeezed Korra's hand before letting go, "I'll have a cab ready by the entrance, alright?"

Korra nodded and flashed Asami a smile before the other woman left the room.

Korra threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling with a stupid smile on her face.

_Am I dreaming?_

In one night, Korra got to experience the different sides of Asami. There was dominant and sexy, then there was sweet and funny. Korra literally has the best of both worlds.

Or has the chance to.

Korra had to do this right. Asami's willing to try with Korra and she couldn't let that slip away.

Korra's thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing coming from beside the bed. Korra lifted herself up before looking around, realizing it was Asami's phone vibrating on the bedside table.

Korra debated if she should let Asami know, but then the vibrating stopped and it didn't ring again. So it wasn't an emergency.

_Who in the right mind casually calls at 4 am?_

Korra knows she should just leave it alone, inform Asami about it later on when she returns, but she couldn't stop herself from reaching out for it.

She hesitated, looking at the bedroom door as if Asami would suddenly pop up there. Which actually could happen.

Korra wanted to pull back, but her hand gravitated towards the phone almost magnetically. Her fingertips brushed the phone, and she could no longer resist.

She grabbed it, clicking on the home button until the screen lit up with one notification. A missed call.

From Tahno.

\------------------------------------------------------

Asami closed the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it. She smacked her forehead repeatedly, _stupid stupid stupid_.

_What the fuck, Asami? This isn't some schoolgirl crush. This is your chance of having a future you want. Suddenly you want to play house with a girl you barely know? Pathetic._

Asami pushed herself off the door and started to walk towards the kitchen where a phone was located. She hopped up on the counter as she picked up the receiver and dialed in the lobby.

She stared blankly at the linoleum floors as the phone continued to ring. Now that she was alone, Asami was left to her own thoughts and she started to question herself.

_I want to do this right,_

What was she thinking?

_If you think you aren't ready,_

This wasn't the plan at all.

_Then I am willing to wait,_

This was supposed to end tonight.

_I'd really like to get to know you, Korra,_

No matter how hard she chastised herself, Asami knew everything she said was the truth.

Only then did she realize she was hearing a dial tone, indicating the line was busy. She placed the receiver back on its hook as she slumped back against the wall.

Her head thumped lightly against the wall as looked up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers she was searching for.

If Asami had followed the plan, Korra was supposed to be gone from her life by morning.

If she had followed the plan, Korra would never speak to her again.

If she had followed the plan, Asami would be moving on with nothing but _what could've been's_ haunting her.

A part of Asami knew she can bend this situation to her advantage. All she had to do was call Tahno and plan. It could still work.

She knew using Korra was necessary, a means to an end. But the thought of hurting her and it just being collateral damage pained Asami more than she'd like to admit.

Asami allowed herself to get carried away, even if she knew this was all fake.

But it didn't feel that way when Korra looked at her with hope shining in her eyes, as if there was a possibilty of a future together.

And Asami couldn't deny that's what she wanted as well. There was something about the girl that made her open up, just be herself without restriction. She didn't know anyone else who she trusted as much, which is ironic because they've only known each other for a short while. But it didn't feel that way.

Before tonight, Korra was a tool, a bridge she had to use to get across. It didn't hurt that Korra was extremely attractive, she planned on having fun along the way.

But after tonight, she's starting to realize that she isn't just attracted to her physically.

She was just too afraid to admit it.

\-------------------------------

In that week, the pair would spend a lot of time together. Do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. It was a small piece of heaven Korra wouldn't trade for the world.

The more time Korra was around Asami, the more intrigued she became.

**She wanted to know everything about Asami Sato;**

**to know her dreams,**

_Korra laid across the grass, the gentle wind caressing her skin, her side warm as the heiress laid beside her and nothing but the heavens as their view._

_The moment Asami opened her apartment door for Korra, she immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her to the emergency stair case. They raced up the stairs, with Korra holding back so she could catch Asami if she fell._

_Soon, they reached the top and the heiress threw open the door to reveal a small rooftop garden with a clear view of the sky. It was cozy and Korra immediately fell in love with it._

_Asami was silent beside her, which was odd considering she was laughing and squealing just a few minutes ago._

_Korra nudged the heiress with her shoulder, "What are you thinking about?"_

_Asami shrugged, "I was just remembering the time when I was younger, my mom brought me out to the garden to lay down underneath the sky."_

_She rolled to her side, propping her head on her hand as she faced Korra, not quite meeting her eyes, "I asked her what stars are for, and she told me they provide light at night,"_

_A small smile graced her face, "I thought she was crazy, saying stars were too small to give any light."_

_She started to pick at the grass between them, "She told me that every star counted and even the smallest star can make a difference."_

_"She told me that just like stars, everything we do makes a difference, no matter how small."_

_Asami's eyes finally met with hers and Korra could see the set determination in her eyes, "I want to make my own stars. I want to provide something that can mean something to the world, may it be material or not, everything counts. That's why I work so hard but sometimes, I don't think I'm good enough,"_

_Korra took the hand that was resting between them, "Asami, after all you've done, I think you've already made a billion stars, heck, I think you've made a second sun," she beamed when Asami let out a laugh._

_Korra lifted Asami's chin to look her straight in the eyes, "You are not inadequate. Don't ever think that,"_

**her fears,**

_Asami was not amused._

_Korra could tell the moment she opened the door._

_Korra smiled sheepishly at her, but the heiress was too busy staring at the children with Korra._

_"Korra, what is this?" The CEO's flat voice sounded so menacing that Korra immediately apologized._

_"I know I know I'm sorry but I forgot I was supposed to be babysitting today and I didn't want to cancel," Korra blurted out all in one breath, hiding behind her hands as if that could save her from the explosion._

_But it didn't come. Thank god._

_Asami breathed out harshly through her nose, "Alright." she managed, opening the door wider for them to enter._

_The children practically ran into the room, immediately causing chaos in their paths like tiny tornados._

_"I'm so sorry, Asami. I swear I'll make it up to you," Korra stood a few feet away from Asami just in case._

_Asami opened her mouth to reply but she instead jumped right into Korra's arms when she felt a hand wrap around her own._

_Korra was blinded by how fast Asami moved, "What-" Korra started but burst into laughter once she realized what happened._

_Meelo was standing where Asami was a second ago, staring up at the heiress with wide eyes, "You're pretty," he said reverently, as if she were a goddess._

_No argument from Korra._

_Then Korra understood._

_"You're afraid of children?!" Korra gaped at Asami._

_The heiress immediately detached herself from Korra and adjusted her clothes with her chin held up high, "I'm not afraid, just really uncomfortable around them." she said defensively._

_Korra and Meelo's eyes met instantly, both wearing devilish smirks. Asami seemed to notice, but was completely oblivious of the silent communication, "What are you-"_

_Korra ran into Asami, tackling her into the couch, pinning her arms and legs, "Meelo, now!"_

_The next 2 minutes were filled with the sounds of screams, laughter and sloppy kisses from Meelo._

_The next 30 minutes were filled with the silence of 4 scolded children (Yes, including Korra) and curses coming from inside the shower._

**what makes her laugh**

_"Oh Jesus Christ, what are you doing with my jacket?"_

_"What? I think it looks good on me."_

_"Sure, if you think looking like a child in adult's clothing looks good."_

_"Hey! I'm not that small!"_

_"Korra, you even sound like a child."_

_"Okay but can a kid have these guns? BAM"_

_The distinct sound of fabric ripping occupies the space in conversation._

_"Shit."_

_"... How is that even possible."_

_"What can I say? They're magical. Wanna feel them?"_

_"U-uh no?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you really sure?"_

_"Pretty sure."_

_"I know you're just playing hard to get Asami. You just want me to give them to you so you don't look so eager."_

_"Not really n-"_

_"And since I'm such a nice person, I'll give you a front row seat, in fact, you should sit on my arms."_

_*insert waggling eyebrows here*_

_"What are you- Korra!"_

_Let it be known that Korra has grown fond of tackling Asami._

**what makes her cry**

_"Can we pause the movie for a second?" Asami spoke up from Korra's shoulder with a sniffle._

_The pair decided they wanted to stay in when Korra came over that morning. They were currently in Asami's living room on the couch, binge-watching anything they felt like watching on Netflix. Time flew by pretty quickly, considering how Korra's legs have lost all feeling from sitting and as well as her side, because apparently Asami a cuddler. Korra had no problem with it, considering the fact that they stayed in that position for more than a few hours._

_Korra reached over Asami for the remote - careful not to jostle Asami because she happens to like this position - and paused it before looking at Asami, "Are you okay?"_

_Okay Asami probably thought that was a stupid question because judging the face she was making right now practically screamed she was NOT okay._

_"We just watched Simba witness his father's own death and he was made to believe it was his fault. How are you not bawling your eyes out? Why did Mufasa have to die? Why does this have to be so emotional? WHY DOES BABY SIMBA HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING CUTE???"_

_Spent, Asami dropped her head down on Korra's shoulder and promptly started to ugly cry._

_Korra found this too adorable. She struggled to hold in her laughter as she patted Asami's back sympathetically, "You're gonna be okay,"_

_Asami didn't bother lifting her head from Korra's shoulder, "No I'm not," she mumbled, her voice muffled._

_After they watched Lion King, Korra decided on Pitch Perfect because if there's something that makes a girl feel better, it's girl power._

_Besides, the vague feminist message was on point. Girls can beat guys. No questions asked, people._

**how to make her feel loved**

_The Ferris wheel pod rocked underneath them, swaying everytime a gust of wind came. Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder with the intern's arm wrapped around her. It was a perfectly peaceful moment._

_They were once again under the black sky and Korra couldn't help but remember the conversation they had before._

_"Asami," Korra called out, still looking at the sky, "What makes you think you aren't good enough?"_

_Asami looked up at Korra, clearly caught off guard by the question, "What?"_

_Korra shifted underneath her, "Well, earlier you told me that sometimes you felt like what you try to do for this world isn't good enough. Why?"_

_Asami sighed, dropping her head back on Korra's shoulder and staring up at the sky, "I suppose it's more personal than anything else; I believe I'm not good enough because no matter what I do, I can't seem to please my father."_

_"Let's just say he doesn't accept me for who I am," Asami laughed, but it was a bitter sound._

_"He let me do whatever I wanted before, I wasn't a bad kid. But he only tolerated it because my mom told him to."_

_She started to play with the hand wrapped around her, "But when my mom died, the acceptance left with her."_

_Korra tightened her hold on Asami, reassuring her, reminding her that she was there to support her._

_Asami squeezed Korra's hand, "He took control of my life, barely allowing me a smidgen of freedom. It was a miracle I even got to move out of the house and into my own apartment."_

_She looked up and into Korra's eyes, "I need to break free, Korra. I can't continue to live like this. Please understand that."_

_Korra's eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, of course, Asami." she didn't understand why Asami felt the need to say that._

_Asami nodded, seemingly satisfied for now._

_"I'm sorry your mother died," Korra whispered after a moment of silence, "and how your father treats you."_

_Asami took in a shaky breath, "Thank you."_

_Korra only hesitated for a second before saying, "Please know I'm here for you." she paused, unsure if she should continue, but pushed on anyway, "No matter what you do, I'll always be there."_

_Asami didn't reply._

_But she snaked her arm around Korra's waist, pulling her closer to herself and burying her face in Korra's neck._

_And Korra didn't pull away._

_She wasn't sure when it happened, but Korra realized in that exact moment that somewhere along the way, she started falling._

_Falling for Asami Sato._

\------------------------------------------------------

Korra doesn't remember feeling so full in her life.

She plopped down on Asami's couch - which was practically her couch now, considering how much time she spent on it - stretching and yawning, "I feel like a Thanksgiving turkey."

The pair decided to go out that night since they've been spending so much time in Asami's apartment. The heiress suggested a buffet place she knew around the corner and Korra - being Korra - couldn't resist the thought of unlimited food.  

Asami laughed from the kitchen counter where she was pouring them a glass of wine, "And you look good enough to eat," she teased. 

Korra held herself up by the elbows as she stared the heiress down, "Asami, please don't tell me this is turning out to be a Hansel and Gretel situation."

Asami came over and pulled Korra's leg up to sit down and place the said leg on her lap. She placed the glasses down on the coffee table in front of them, "And what if I say it is?" the heiress prodded.

Korra placed a hand on her chin as if in deep thought, "Well, I'd bolt and make sure I'll never see you again, because I happen to like not being eaten, thank you very much."

Asami's eyes glinted in mischief, which didn't go unnoticed by Korra, "Asami-" she tried to warn her. 

But obviously she didn't listen.

Asami was a literal blur from how fast she moved. One moment she was sitting between Korra's legs, the next she was on top of her, poking the intern's ribs relentlessly.

Of course she had to discover Korra's ticklish spot. 

Korra wheezed as tears started to form in her eyes, "Asa- Stop! Wait- I can't breathe!" 

Asami was laughing above her, "This is for teaming up with Meelo!" A flurry of tickles. "This is for laughing at me during movie night!" Another attack. "This is for basically calling me a cannibalistic witch!" And another. 

Korra was laughing so hard that tears were overflowing from her eyes, spilling down to her cheeks. She tried to grab Asami's wrists in an attempt to stop her, but Asami was quicker. 

"Oh no you don't," Asami grabbed Korra's wrists instead, pinning them above her head to detain her.

But Korra wasn't fighting. 

She was too busy studying at Asami; her smile, how musical her laughter sounded, the way her eyes lit up even more when she was happy,

How beautiful she was without even trying. 

Asami noticed her sudden silence because she stopped laughing and let go of the intern, "Is there something wrong?" she asked, staring at Korra worriedly.

Korra surged upwards, capturing Asami's lips with her own. 

Asami froze, but after a moment, eventually melted into the kiss, gently resting her body on top of Korra's. 

It was nothing like their previous kisses, where in every second they fought for dominance. This one was slow and sweet, almost innocent. Korra thought this one was her favorite so far.

But suddenly it wasn't enough.

Korra peeked her tongue out slightly, brushing the seam of Asami's lips ever so gently. 

Asami pulled back and emerald met sapphire, "Are you sure?"

Korra's heart leapt when she realized Asami was still being patient with her, keeping her promise, making sure even if the answer was already obvious. 

Korra nodded, "Yes."

And with just one word, they let go of the fire burning within them.

And it spread like wildfire.

They met halfway, their lips drawn magnetically towards the other's. Korra buried her hands in Asami's hair, pulling her closer, while Asami rested her forearms on either side of Korra's head.

This time, Asami was the one who attempted to deepen the kiss. She brushed her tongue across Korra's lower lip, slightly slipping past the seam. And this time, Korra gave in without a fight.

And suddenly, the kiss wasn't slow and sweet, but it wasn't dominating and hungry, it had passion and - dare she say it - longing.

Asami tugged on Korra's collar, pulling her upwards, lips never detaching as they started to head towards the bedroom, clothes being strewn across the apartment.

By the time Korra's back hit the bed, both women were only in their underwear. Korra was hit with a strange sense of déjà vu but she knew this was completely different.

She pulled Asami to her and promptly switched their positions. Asami looked confused, but Korra just shook her head and rejoined their lips once again.

Korra's nerve endings were on fire when she felt her lips slide against the other's, tongues brush, skin coming in contact with more skin. It was too much, she realized that the moment she felt the wetness between her thighs.

Asami bit into her lip and suddenly Korra couldn't take it anymore, she needed the friction. She started to gyrate her hips on Asami's, cutting off their kiss as moans escaped both their lips.

Korra sat herself up, properly straddling the other woman's hips, and each roll of her hips brought a whimper or a moan from the heiress.

Asami gripped Korra's hips tightly as she started to push her hips upwards, meeting every movement Korra made, moaning Korra's name each time.

Korra's heart was racing even faster now and her breathing quickened just by watching the heiress beneath her. She wanted to make her feel good. And this wasn't going to cut it.

She suddenly rolled off Asami, much to the heiress' dismay, "Korra plea-"  

Asami cut herself off with a guttural moan when she felt a tongue slowly drag itself along her outer lips.

Asami held herself up by the elbows and looked down to find -she doesn't know how- Korra's face was between her legs. She didn't even have to patience to remove her underwear, just moving it aside. Asami groaned at the sight, feeling more wetness spill from her.

Korra's eyes flicked up, meeting Asami's emeralds, holding it as she dragged her tongue through folds, starting from the entrance and all the way to her clit and started to lick gently at the bundle of nerves.

Asami's head rolled back, her mind was flooded by the sensation. Asami thinks she could come right then and there, but apparently Korra had other plans.

Asami's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her arms gave out when suddenly Korra's lips pulled at her clit, sucking hard and flicking at the nub with her tongue.

Asami tangled her hands in Korra's hair, pulling her closer, because she never wanted the feeling to stop.

She was getting close, she could feel the tension between her hips, "Korra," she prompted, wanting the woman to go faster.

Korra seemed to understand, but she hadn't expected Korra to suddenly plunge two fingers within her. 

Asami screamed, first in pain then pleasure almost immediately. She started to rock her hips, pushing back against the fingers. 

The tongue was still working furiously, flicking in random directions, making it impossible for Asami to anticipate whatever was coming next. But then Korra started humming, sending vibrations deep into Asami's core, pushing her even closer to the edge.

Moaning Korra's name, Asami frantically rocked against Korra's face and fingers with the intern trying to match her rhythm.

And the tension within her snapped.

Asami screamed her release, gripping Korra's hair hard. She felt wetness gush out of her, which Korra promptly attended to. Asami whimpered and squirmed everytime Korra's tongue would gently brush against her now sensitive bud.

Slowly, Asami loosened her grip on Korra's hair, allowing the woman to crawl up and rest her head on Asami's shoulder. 

"Wow," Asami was staring at the ceiling as she tried to catch her breath.

Korra chuckled beside her and planted a kiss to the skin on her shoulder, "I'm taking that as a compliment."

Asami was still trying to catch her breath, "Do you mind if I take a minute to regain the ability to move my legs?" 

Korra laughed, "No problem, you want me to get you some water?"

Asami nodded, still somewhat dazed, "That would be amazing."

Korra lifted herself off the bed with a light kiss on Asami's lips and a smile, and turned around to head to the kitchen.

Asami would be lying if she said she wasn't paying extra attention to Korra's ass.

\------------------------------------------------------

Korra chuckled to herself as she poured Asami a glass of water. 

She couldn't care less about being butt naked in someone else's apartment because she was still caught up in the high of giving Asami Sato an orgasm. 

Korra was humming to herself when she heard an alarm. Looking up, she saw Asami's laptop on the table.

She waited for Asami to come out of the room to turn it off, but the door remained closed. 

 _She must've fallen asleep_ , Korra mused to herself with a smirk. 

Putting the pitcher back in the refrigerator and picking up the glass, Korra made her way to the laptop. 

Placing the glass down beside the laptop, she rubbed the pad to get the laptop to light up. 

Korra was glad she put the glass down. 

Because nothing could've prepared her for what she saw on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard candy with filling yes? :)
> 
> Damn cliffhangers. 
> 
> Did ya'll find the Easter egg?
> 
> Okay so there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. I don't know if you spotted them, but I'd like to know if you did! 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter!
> 
> Also, there's something hidden in there. Like super vague (it's barely a sentence), but I want you guys to message me in my tumblr if you noticed it and if you can tell what I'm trying to foreshadow. I dare you! I'm making this like an Easter egg hunt haha
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're almost done! This story's going to be a lot shorter than YBWM and I'm actually relieved. 
> 
> Lots of stuff happening in this chapter TBH (Sorry) and I don't know how you will react to this chapter 
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm accepting all forms of comments! Don't be shy to virtually punch me in the face 
> 
> P.S. Forgive me if its not as well written because I wrote this whole with a really bad case of brain farts.

Asami slowly cracked her eyes open to light peeking from behind the curtain. It was brighter than what she was used to, so it was probably around midday— _wait._

Her eyes widened as she started to panic at the time, but then she remembered in the last minute she called in sick yesterday. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, relishing in the warmth of the naked body underneath hers as she tightened her arm around Korra's waist.

Korra shifted under her, but proceeded to stay silent. Asami opened her eyes and looked up at the other woman but found herself too much at awe to speak.

Asami always knew Korra was attractive, but right now the sight before her was breathtaking. Korra was flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling, body silhouetted against the glare of the sunlight. Asami traced her outline with her fingertip ever so lightly, almost not touching the skin, reveling in every curve and dip, her eyes following the movement as her finger trailed upwards. Asami rested her hand on Korra's collarbone while her eyes still roamed the woman beside her. Another set of eyes met hers and Asami suddenly found it hard to breathe.

Those eyes were impossibly bright, shining like a beacon in the darkness as if it captured the sunlight around them, making the room dull and bleak so the only thing Asami wanted to look at were the burning sapphires before her.

But they didn't shine the way Asami had grown used to. They had shone everyday when they were together; every time she smiled and laughed. Korra's eyes were the windows to her soul; Asami could easily tell what she was feeling by just looking at them. But now, it was different.

Asami always knew Korra had some lingering doubt as to what was happening between them, but today, her eyes held not only doubt, but also sadness and disappointment, as if she figured out Asami's true intentions.

Asami felt her resolve waver. If you asked her a week ago, she would'be pushed through with the plan with no second thoughts. But now? Asami wasn't so sure.

She wasn't sure she could handle hurting the woman she had grown so fond of, the woman she was starting to lo— _like_.

But she didn't want to think about that right now; she needed to distract herself.

Asami propped herself up on one elbow, "Hey," she whispered as she traced patterns on Korra's collarbone, "Is everything alright?"

Korra sighed, "Just thinking," she said in a husky voice that sent tingles down Asami's lower abdomen.

Asami let her hand trail lower, still tracing patterns on Korra's skin, "About?"

Korra shrugged, "Intentions."

Asami froze,  _She knows something_ , her finger stopping in its tracks on Korra's chest.

She could feel Korra's gaze on her, so she quickly recovered, "Can you tell me what you think my intentions are?" she hummed, finger resuming its path on Korra's chest.

 _Distract her, before she starts asking questions_ , Sato now took over.

Korra was clearly caught off guard with the question, she stiffened a bit and her eyebrows furrowed, maybe she had expected something more evasive, "Uh, no?"

Sato smirked as she straddled Korra's waist, placing her hands flat on the woman's abdomen before slowly trailing her fingers upwards to Korra's chest.

Korra transformed immediately, now staring up at the heiress hungrily, bucking her hips slightly when Sato began to tease her nipples.

Sato moved her hands lower, letting her nails rake Korra's sides and taking pleasure in the shudder that coursed through the body underneath her as she leaned to down to whisper in Korra's ear, "I want you to fuck me,"

Suddenly Korra slipped her arms between the heiress' legs and pushed her ass forward. Sato caught the headboard to steady herself from the sudden movement and let out a soft moan when she felt lips gently suck and nip on her outer lips.

She gripped the headboard tighter when she felt a tongue slip through her folds, sending shivers up her spine and increasing the tension in her abdomen.

Korra left nothing unexplored; sucking on her inner lips, teasing her entrance with her tongue, advancing and then retreating from the place Asami wanted her most.

Then Korra started to focus on her clit, the long and languid teasing from over the hood caused Sato to start rocking against Korra's face as her breathing became labored.

But Sato wasn't one for submission.

She detached herself from Korra's mouth to turn around, the peaks of her breasts brushing Korra's hips and her ass sticking out as she leaned down to inhale Korra's scent. She lowered her hips, allowing Korra to continue her ministrations.

Sato struggled to remain in control and not let the pleasure overcome her, there was work to be done. The heiress kissed the other woman's mound, pulling Korra's lips back and blew air on the exposed skin.

The sensation caused Korra to buck her hips slightly and get impatient. She stopped teasing the heiress and plunged her tongue deep within her entrance.

Sato let out a guttural moan as she started to rock back against the tongue inside her. She was getting lost in pleasure - she needed to distract herself. She split Korra's folds with her tongue, pleased to find it already wet. Sato let her tongue focus on Korra's clit as she teased her entrance with her finger.

Korra moaned under her, sending the vibrations deep within the heiress and Sato couldn't wait anymore. She slipped two fingers through the folds, making sure it was properly lubricated before slowly plunging them inside the intern. The heiress smirked lightly when the body under hers tensed.

Sato relished in the warmth that coated her finger, the fluttering of the muscles as she slowly eased her finger in. As soon as she was knuckle deep, she pulled back and started to pump, all the while flicking her tongue at Korra's clit.

Korra was lost in her pleasure as she panted through her mouth, the gusts of air raising goosebumps on Sato's skin, but the heiress wasn't having it.

She pulled Korra's hood back and started to flick her tongue furiously at the nub and increased the speed of her hand, causing Korra to arch her back even under Sato's weight. It seemed to wake her up though, seeing as she grabbed the heiress' ass and immediately latched her lips on Sato's clit and started to suck.

Sato muffled her scream by sucking on Korra's nub as well. Her forearm was starting to burn due to the angle but she didn't care. She could feel her climax getting closer and she knew Korra was in the same state, "I'm about to come," she panted between sucks.

Korra squeezed her ass as a response, not willing to let go of the heiress from her lips. In fact, she seemed to be sucking harder as she let her nose tease Sato's entrance.

Sato released Korra's swollen nub with a moan as she sat up slightly, still pumping her hand as she rocked back on Korra's face. She hung her head, struggling to keep pumping in the middle of the rush, "Fuck fuck fuck,"

Sato's eyes rolled to the back of her head and let out a scream as she felt wetness gush out of her.

The scream seemed to push Korra further to the edge. Sato felt the muscles fluttering around her fingers as Korra's orgasm washed over her. She slowed her pumps, still dazed from the mindblowing orgasm she had just experienced.

Once Korra seemed to calm down, Sato turned around and slumped against Korra's chest, their bodies perfectly aligned before sharing a light kiss. Both were still panting after, still recovering from the rush as the heiress rested on her elbows and sucked her fingers clean.

Korra was watching her lick herself with newfound hunger in her eyes. Sato wanted to oblige, but then suddenly her phone rang on the bedside table, interrupting the lust filled bubble they were in. She didn't miss the way Korra eyed the phone skeptically.

Sato groaned as she rolled off Korra and reached over, her stomach dropping to the floor as she read the message. It was from her father.

 _Don't forget about lunch this afternoon. I expect you to be there._  

\-------------------------

Asami's car rolled to a stop in front of Korra's apartment. She turned in her seat to face Korra who was staring ahead with a blank expression on her face. Asami genuinely didn't have a clue as to why Korra was being so unresponsive this morning.

She reached over and took Korra's hand in her own, "So I'll see you later?"

Korra suddenly whipped her head to the side to stare Asami down, "Why exactly can't we have lunch?" she asked flatly, but once again, her eyes showed how she truly felt. Hurt and confused.

Asami's heart twisted in her chest. Korra had invited her out for lunch but Asami declined, not wanting to deal with her father for missing lunch. Unfortunately, Korra took it the wrong way.

Asami leaned across the space between them and placed a light kiss on Korra's lips before pulling back slightly, pressing their foreheads together, "I have to do something, Korra. Please understand,"

Korra immediately looked guilty, nodding gently before pressing another light kiss to Asami's lips. She moved back to leave but Asami placed a hand to the back of her neck, pulling Korra back to her. The kiss was slow and passionate but at the same time sweet and innocent.

Asami pulled back with her eyes still closed, humming to herself contentedly. Korra chuckled lightly. Asami opened her eyes and it was as if she saw Korra from a whole new perspective. Before she could think twice about it, she said, "I want to spend the whole day with you, more than I should, because if you haven't already noticed; I really like you Korra,"

_Did she just really admit that?_

Korra studied the girl for a while, "I really like you too," she said with some hesitation. she gave the heiress one last peck on the lips, "Alright, get going,"

Korra stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her. Asami took a moment to stare up at the girl, still dazed by the realization of her overwhelming feelings for her- _lover_?

Korra laughed at the heiress as she waved a hand in front of her to get Asami's attention.

Asami blinked before shooting Korra a sheepish smile. She gently eased her foot on the pedal and she was off.

Asami looked up at the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Korra still standing at the sidewalk.

Asami ran a hand through her hair. She didn't know what she wanted to do anymore.

\-----------------------------

Korra watched Asami turn the corner and as soon as the car disappeared from view, so did the smile on Korra's face.

She turned around to enter her apartment, replaying last night's events in her head as she climbed up the stairs.

Once she was inside her flat, Korra took her phone out of her pocket and dialed in Zhu Li.

She strode over to her laptop as the phone rang in her ear. She opened a browser and typed in her email and her password.

Korra could still smell Asami's scent lingering on her. Korra didn't know whether that weakened her resolve or strengthened it.

The other side of the line picked up and Korra was greeted by Zhu Li's typical monotone voice, "Good morning, Korra. What can I do for you?"

She clicked the email she sent to herself and downloaded the attachments, "Good morning to you too, Zhu Li. I was wondering if you could give me Kuvira's contact number," she said as she stared at the contents of the attachments, "It's urgent."

\-----------------------------------

"I just don't understand why she has them," Korra said frustratedly, running a hand through her hair in exasperation.

Kuvira brought the cup of coffee to her lips as she flipped through the printed files, eyes glued to the papers. A few minutes after Korra called, the two agreed to meet up in the Vice President's apartment and head to a nearby cafe.

Kuvira's eyes flicked up to Korra, studying the intern, "Ever wonder how they took the pictures in the first place?"

Korra threw her hands up, disbelief clearly written on her face, "Of course I considered it! But since they're already here, what's the point of figuring out how they were taken?" she said as she massaged her temples and closed her eyes.

If Korra wasn't so concerned already, she would've been at least a little bit disturbed. She looked down at the pictures and every single one of them contained a different time she and Asami were together. If Kuvira was bothered by the public display of affection captured in the pictures, she didn't show it. Which was saying something because Korra grew more uncomfortable by the minute as she tried to name where the pictures were taken.

There was the night of the carnival, when they went to the buffet, basically any time Korra can remember being out with Asami. If Korra remembered correctly, each memory she could name had at least one picture of it. The event that had the most pictures was probably during the night of the gala.

Suddenly the odd clicks she heard that night made sense.

The chair creaked under Kuvira as she shifted on her seat, "Of course it matters. It gives us an idea as to what Sato's planning," she gestured to the pictures laid out on the table, "And we know that these came from Tahno."

Korra had told her about the missed call from Tahno. It wasn't exactly reassuring, to know that Asami had been in contact with someone so notorious.

She could still feel Kuvira's gaze on her, so Korra looked up to stare directly into the green orbs in front of her, "But what could she possibly do with them?" Korra said as her eyes flicked down to the contents of the table. 

The leather jacket Kuvira had on creaked as she shrugged her shoulders, "Well we know what Tahno's good at," she said, raising her eyebrow suggestively.

Korra recalled their conversation the night of the gala, "Ruining reputations," Korra shook her head, "But that's kind of ridiculous, considering how I barely have a reputation to begin with."

Kuvira looked away contemplatively, the sunlight coming from outside the window glinting against the jade of her eyes, "Maybe she thinks you're potential competition, cut the possibility at the root and immediately ruin your chances in progressing," she said distantly.

Korra studied the woman before her. Kuvira was undeniably beautiful - almost as much as Asami - and she had a certain fierceness to her that Korra can't help but find alluring, "Why do you care so much?" Korra released the question that's been on her mind ever since their last conversation.

Kuvira shook her head, "It's a long story,"

Korra merely stared at her and with a sigh, Kuvira turned to the intern, "I'm not exaggerating when I say it's a long story, I was only a child," Kuvira warned but only received silence from the woman across her.

With a reluctant expression on her face, the Vice President relented, "I was adopted by the Sato family at a young age. It was actually perfect, Hiroshi and Yasuko treated me like their own and Asami was the perfect sister,"

Korra's eyebrows flew up in surprise. She hadn't expected this.

"We got along perfectly, we did everything together, she was my best friend. One time, we even stole Yasuko's perfume and wore it everyday, we still do." A small smile graced her face involuntarily and her eyes glazed over as she reminisced, "As we grew older, we were trained to take over Hiroshi's company and I could see the future we would have together."

A shadow cast over her features as she looked away, "But one day Yasuko got sick. She didn't suffer long - thankfully - and she passed away quickly, but Asami was never the same after that."

Kuvira's eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the memory, "She started to pull away and buried herself headfirst into work. She became determined to be the best and for some reason, she saw me as potential competition."

"She dragged me down for years only to pull herself up." she sighed, "Gone was the Asami I knew and something power-hungry and selfish replaced her and not once did Hiroshi do anything about it."

Korra distantly remembered the conversation she had with the heiress in the rooftop garden. When Asami had told her the story, it seemed so pleasant and filled with good determination. But the way Kuvira told it was a completely different story.

Kuvira shook her head, "They both changed when Yasuko passed, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore, so I left. Never got involved with family matters again," she shrugged, "Asami got what she wanted; she got ahead of me. I can't find it in myself to fight back."

She turned to Korra and stared at her intently, willing her to understand the depth of the situation, "That's why I want to help you. I don't want you to have to go through what I did, because Sato will go through hell and back to get what she wants, no matter the cost."

Korra was dumbfounded. She never would've guessed the two women's history. But this woman Kuvira was describing? That wasn't the Asami she knew,

_I really like you, Korra._

Despite everything, Korra still felt the need to defend the heiress. Why? She didn't know. All she knew is that she had to.

"I know Asami well enough to know she wouldn't do that to me," Korra said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Kuvira's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the intern incredulously, "I just told you about what she did to me and you still think she's some kind of angel? Sato only cares about herself Korra!" she exclaimed as she studied the intern, "Don't tell me she has you fooled. What else could these be for?" she gestured at the pictures in front of them.

Korra faltered, but she was determined, the girl she had come to know couldn't be what Kuvira described her to be, "You don't know her like I do," 

Kuvira looked at her like she had somehow misplaced her brain, "Oh, did you happen to forget what I said already? _That I grew up with her_?"

Korra's anger flared, "Don't talk to me like I'm fucking stupid." she warned, "Can't you consider the thought that  _maybe_  she changed?" she rose to her feet to tower over the woman, "I have spent time with her and as far as I can tell she is _nothing_ like what you've said."

Then Korra realized something. 

She narrowed her eyes at the Vice President, "You seem to know an awful lot about this, don't you? You just happened to know about Tahno. You tell me your sop story about your childhood and how Asami treated you like shit. That just seems to fit perfectly doesn't it?" she spat.

Kuvira recoiled, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Korra picked up one of the pictures and held it to Kuvira's face, "How do I know that you aren't the one behind these? Because this would provide the perfect opportunity to ruin Asami and finally climb to the top, wouldn't it? Sato and her intern looking ready to _fuck_ each other in public, scandalous right?" she bit sarcastically.

Kuvira blushed at Korra's sudden bluntness but quickly recovered, looking up at the other woman in disbelief, "Don't be fucking ridiculous."

Korra laughed bitterly, "How convincing," she spat "I'm sorry if I bothered you," she said as she gathered her things and began to storm off.

Why she was so angry, Korra didn't know.

Why she was taking it out on Kuvira, she didn't know that either.

Maybe because a part of her started to believe what the woman was saying when her heart clearly didn't want to. No matter how sound the proof was.

 _It can't possibly be true_ , Korra tried to convince herself as she strode on the sidewalk with her head hung forward. She could hear Kuvira calling out for her, but she didn't want to delve deeper into what the Vice President just said to her so she broke into a sprint.

Korra's feet slapped on the pavement, running away from Kuvira just like how she was running away from what might possibly be the truth because she didn't like how nasty it could be. Korra ran because she didn't want to lose the high she had when spending time with Asami, because the more she listened to Kuvira, the more Korra believed it and reality would crash down on her, so she clung to her only escape. 

Because that's exactly what she had with Asami; an escape from reality. A dream.

Something you wake up from and all that's left to do is face what you've been trying to avoid.

Korra knew from the start that what she had with Asami was too good to be true. So when she was given the chance to have something she deemed was unobtainable, she grabbed it like her life depended on it. She didn't know what to expect when she went along for the ride, but she was perfectly happy with what she got. 

She got to know an amazing woman that was perfect as much as she was flawed, but that was what made her who she was. Korra could see herself falling in love with Asami Sato, if she hadn't already. 

Maybe if she kept telling herself that maybe she could end up believing the lie she knew she was living and just be happy.

But even Korra knew from the start that this wasn't going to end well.

\---------------------------------

_Asami stepped through her father's office doors without breaking her stride. The heiress headed straight to her father the moment she had dropped Korra off; she was determined to end this._

_"I'm done, I am not going to this lunch, I am not going to indulge you anymore."_

_Her father didn't even spare her a glance as he stood up from his seat and strode over to the coffee table, "This is turning out to be quite a routine, isn't it Asami? You come here almost every month spewing the same nonsense," he said calmly as he scanned the variety of tea favors before him, "Doesn't it get tiring?"_

_Asami ran a hand through her hair, "I **am** tired father. I'm tired lying to myself and the people around me, I want to live a normal life."_

_Hiroshi looked over his shoulder and shook his head condescendingly at his daughter, "And that's exactly what I'm giving you," he said sweetly before turning back to his tea._

_She struggled to control herself but failed remarkably, "Why can't you accept me for who I am?" she nearly whined._

_Hiroshi shook his head again, but his back was turned as he picked up the kettle and began to pour hot water into his cup, "This isn't who you are Asami," he said in that same sickly sweet voice._

_Asami's patience was waning, "Yes, it is. If mom were here-"_

_"If your mother were here she would agree that you have a problem!" he shouted as he slammed the kettle on the tabletop and gripped the edge to steady himself._

_Asami stared at her father incredulously, "A **problem**? Since when is loving someone **wrong**?"_

_Asami knew she should shut her mouth before it got out of hand, but somehow she couldn't find it in her to stop. Her mind was clouded with anger and she didn't care what words came out of her mouth, she only wanted to make her father feel the same way she was feeling._

_Asami laughed sarcastically, "Or wait, I don't think so! Is it because I like to eat pus-"_

_She was cut off by the sound of porcelain shattering as her father's teacup hit the wall, its contents splattering everywhere. Her father was now facing her, face scrunched up in anger as he glared at her, "If you know what's good for you, you will not finish that sentence!" he shrieked._

_Asami shut her mouth with a snap. Her father rarely lost his temper and when he did, it wasn't something Asami liked to experience._

_Hiroshi wasn't finished, "You keep saying you want to live a normal life, but this is **not** normal Asami. It is not normal to - what you call - **love** someone of the same gender!" he used air quotes to emphasize his statement._

_"I have avoided talking about this Asami, but if you think rebelling against me is going to change my mind, think again." Hiroshi exclaimed, "Why can't you see that I'm trying to fix you-"_

_" **Fix** me?" Asami snapped, she had tolerated it before but this was something else, "Am I something that needs to be fixed, dad?" Asami seethed, "Or maybe, you just want to **fix** me because you're afraid of what other people might think! You're afraid that people will no longer take me seriously and that would ruin the business right? Because that's all you care about! Mom would be ashamed of you-"_

_Suddenly, all Asami could see was a brief flash of white in her vision as her head snapped to the side. She ignored the stinging pain on her cheek as she fought the tears that involuntarily formed in her eyes. She had crossed the line._

_Hiroshi drew in a shaky breath to control his anger, fists trembling and clenching at his sides, "You will go to this lunch." he said through gritted teeth, "You will no longer fight back. You will do everything I command of you or don't expect to ever speak to me again,"_

_Asami lifted her chin defiantly as she turned to leave the room. Only when she had closed the car door behind her did her mask crumble._

_She would humor him for the time being, if only to earn some time. She would fight back, but not with the pictures she had Tahno take. No, she decided, she would not hurt Korra. She would find another way to fight back._

_She glanced at the seat Korra was in not too long ago, **because now she had something to** **fight for** ,_

\--------------------------------

The temperature outside rose under the midday sun, exhausting Korra as the heat started to tire her. 

She had been running for a good five minutes and not once did she stop. At first she was running because she wanted to get away from Kuvira but now she was running just because it felt good. Running usually did that for her, but even she knew she had to stop eventually.

Korra slowed to a stop, panting as her lungs struggled for air. She didn't have to look back, knowing Kuvira would not be there because the Vice President had to know that running after her would be pointless.

As she ran, she let her mind go on overdrive and let her feet take her anywhere, as long as it was far away from the cafe. Korra squinted against the sunlight invading her vision as she scanned her surroundings. She didn't know where she was, but Korra was pleasantly surprised to find a familiar supercar parked in front of a restaurant.

Korra smiled, _just the perfect person to take my mind off things_ , she thought to herself as she started to walk over to the restaurant.

Korra was about to enter through the restaurant's doors when she stopped herself. There was a possibility that Asami didn't want to be disturbed, wanting to be entirely focused on what Korra assumed was important since it was scheduled. Korra figured Asami wouldn't like that, so she stepped back and proceeded to stand by the car as she dialed in the heiress. 

She let the phone ring a couple of times, but after a few minutes there was still no one on the other end of the line. Korra gave up and chose to wait for a text from the heiress. Korra waited, but it never came.

Korra frowned at the screen of her phone, thinking of the possible reasons why the call wasn't received. Asami always had her phone with her, so accidentally leaving it in the apartment was out of the question, in fact, leaving it would be the only plausible explanation. Asami never missed Korra's calls.

Korra called the heiress again, striding over to the windows of the restaurant to see if she could spot Asami somehow.

Korra distinctly remembered seeing a familiar phone buzzing in a familiar hand through the window, known but completely ignored, but she couldn't seem to focus on that.

All she could see was a hand wrapped around the waist Korra had just been holding this morning.

And a pair of lips brushing the lips Korra had just   felt under her own not too long ago.

Korra doesn't remember how long she had been standing there; it could've been seconds, minutes or hours before she finally ripped her eyes away and ran.

\------------------------------------------------------

The sun was already setting by the time Asami arrived in her apartment. She shut the door behind her before leaning her forehead against it and closing her eyes. The afternoon was emotionally straining; filled with forced laughs and strained smiles, fake emotions and controlled conversation. Asami had never been so glad to be back in her apartment in her life. Asami took off her shoes and stripped off her jacket before padding over to the kitchen.

She took a pitcher of water out of her refrigerator and began to pour herself a glass when she registered her laptop at the corner of her eye. Asami remembered the pictures Tahno sent her and they were perfect. Those pictures could finally be her way out. If those pictures were somehow "leaked", maybe Hiroshi would finally leave her alone.

But after seeing her father, Asami had come to a decision. Asami would still fight, but she would not use the photos. She did not want to hurt Korra and she definitely couldn't stand the thought of losing her. If Asami were being completely honest, she wanted Korra to be a staple in her life; waking up to her presence that morning only strengthened that realization. Asami wanted that to be real, something she could see everyday of her life. She wouldn't ruin that, not when she had a chance to have something as amazing as what she had with Korra.

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and the woman she was just thinking about came out of it with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She hung her head when she saw Asami and immediately started to turn to the door leading outside.

Asami was confused as to what was causing this behavior from the girl, "Korra?" she called out.

Her voice seemed to penetrate through Korra's determination to leave considering how she stopped mid stride, but proceeded to say nothing as she stared stonily at the door, obviously avoiding Asami's gaze. It took a while for it to register to Asami that the duffel bag's contents were probably composed of Korra's things she left in the apartment, "What's going on?" Asami asked warily as she studied Korra's profile.

Korra craned her neck away so the only thing Asami could see was the back of her head, as if she didn't want Asami to see her face, "I just need some time alone right now,"

"Okay," Asami felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, but tried to ignore it, "But why do you need to bring your stuff with you? You can always leave them and they'll be here when you come back,"

Korra tensed visibly; her shoulders drew in on themselves and her chin tucked deeper into her chest. She didn't reply and the feeling in Asami's gut was worsening by the second.

Asami walked over carefully to the other woman, "Korra?" she prodded, "Is there something wrong?"

Korra stared blankly at the floor, "Who is he?"

Asami was taken aback, that was the last thing she expected. The feeling in her stomach was eating her from the inside out, "What?"

Korra took in a shaky breath and she closed her eyes, "The man you were with, who is he,"

 _Korra can't know_ , "What are you talking abou—"

Korra suddenly whipped around to face Asami and glared at her with blazing sapphire eyes, "I'm not seeing things Asami! I know I saw you with someone else," she said through gritted teeth, "I saw every look, every smile you gave him, everything I thought was just for me," Asami's heart twisted in her chest at what she said, as if it physically pained the intern.

A part of Asami felt detached, leaving her feeling numb, _She knows. I was so afraid I would hurt her but I already have,_

"Can't you imagine how I must've felt, watching someone else with you; laughing with you,  _touching_ you-" Korra's voice cracked at the end and she quickly snapped her mouth shut, as if that could somehow disguise the vulnerability she felt at that moment.

She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to compose herself, "It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, and you were the hand behind it."

Korra's face crumpled as she struggle to keep her tears at bay, "It's even more painful than it should be because even from the start, I _knew_ something like this would happen eventually. But I chose to ignore that, because I had an inkling of hope that you actually felt the same way," Whatever composure she managed to muster was gone by the time she was done talking, tears flowing freely on her cheeks.

Asami wanted to hold her, to reassure her, to tell her she never meant to hurt her, but she couldn't, because she would've been lying if she had.

Asami stepped closer, reaching out for her lover before her hand was swatted away. She forced down the hurt threatening to overwhelm her, never did she imagine a time Korra would pull away from her touch, "Korra, I swear you're the only one-"

" _Oh so you just so happen to kiss all your friends?_ " Korra snapped. Korra knew she was exaggerating but she couldn't care less right now, "Do you use them like you use me? Do you think I'm an easy _fuck_?"

Asami recoiled, she had never heard Korra speak with such anger. To Asami, Korra was filled with happiness, excitement, joy, the occasional sadness, but _never_ anger, "No, of course not—" 

Korra wasn't finished. "Am I _disposable_ to you? Something you can use and just _throw_ away when you're satisfied?"

Asami cringed; her words hit a little too close to home, considering how that was the original plan after all. "It's not like that Korra, I swear," Asami pleaded as tears began to form in her eyes.

Korra's eyes shone with tears as they bore holes into Asami. If anything, she looked tired now, "Who is he, Asami? Are you cheating on him with me?" Disgust was clear on her face as she spoke. Asami never imagined Korra would look at her like that.

"Korra, please—"

" _Why won't you tell me who he is?_ " Korra cried out as more tears fell, her chest heaving as her lungs racked for air.

Asami blinked away the tears that started to cloud her vision and swallowed down the lump forming in her throat, "I can't," she croaked,

Korra's face transformed multiple times in a matter of seconds; first confusion, then hurt, and then there was incredulity, "You _can't_?" she scoffed, "Just like how you _can't_ have a good reason for having this?" she buried her hand in her pocket and dug out a crumpled piece of paper.

Asami stared at the picture in Korra's hand in terror, "How did you get that?" she whispered.

Korra laughed, but it was a bitter and cruel sound, "Does it matter? You and I both know it came from you. The question is, why do you have it?"

Asami shook her head, "Korra, I can explain,"

Korra waved her hand and looked at the heiress expectantly, "Oh please, go ahead. I'd _love_ to hear it," she retorted in a strained voice,

Asami opened her mouth to speak but closed it immediately, realizing she had no idea what to say. Because what words could somehow make this all better?

Korra smirked, but it ended up looking more like a grimace, "Nothing," she told the room as she threw her hands up before turning back to the heiress, "But please do enlighten me by answering at least one of my questions," she bit sarcastically, "So I'm going to ask you once last time; who is he?"

It was then Asami could feel the impending doom awaiting them at the end of the day, gnawing at her heart and all she wanted to do was run away, but that wasn't going to fix anything. "Please, Korra. I don't want you to find out like this-"

" _Just fucking answer the question, Asami!_ " Korra cried out, all the emotions she tried to hold inside poured into a single sentence. It felt so raw and pure that it broke through Asami's defenses, making her walls crumble and finally, she gave in.

Thunder boomed in the background, as if the world could sense the inevitable, but Asami couldn't care less if the rapture was happening because it felt like the world was already crashing down on her, "He is the man I am to marry,"

And with one final rumble, the skies released sheets of seemingly endless rain and Asami couldn't help but look out her window and wish she were outside getting caught under the pour.

Because maybe then the rain could wash away the pain and guilt she felt.

Maybe the coldness could numb her heart, making it incapable of hurting.

Maybe the bright flashes of thunder could somehow blind her so that Asami would never have to see the look of hurt, pain and disgust that had been burned into her eyelids permanently.

"Don't ever speak to me again," Asami heard a voice say but she couldn't bring herself to look.

Not without seeing the person she had come to associate with happiness but now heartbreak.

Not without seeing eyes so full and bright now empty and bleak.

Not without seeing what could've been her future but what will now be her past if she doesn't do something about it.

But what could she do?

The moment she heard her apartment door slam shut, Asami Sato did the only thing she could do;

She let her tears finally fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops x2 (YBWM readers will understand haha)
> 
> I've been writing really angsty stuff lately
> 
> I hope you guys still love me
> 
> So much thanks to my amazing new beta, illeaturbabies! Go check out her work!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I got your hopes up haha

So I was just about to fall asleep when I realized its supposedly update day tomorrow and I feel so bad to be honest because I STILL DONT HAVE AN UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS

The subscriber count is getting higher each day and it's making me feel even worse haha

I guess I just felt the need to apologize to you guys for keeping you all waiting. Life's been getting in the way a lot, especially cuz I just moved out of my home and into my new apartment (WOW ADULTHOOD) and I never found the time to write for either of my fics.

I swear to god I have it all planned out in my head. I just have to start writing it hahaha

Because YES, I do plan on finishing this fic.

I swear I'll write soon. SWEAR BEAR. (I take swear bears very seriously just so you know)

And because I totally deserve it, feel free to shout at me at pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com

Also if you wanna make sure I actually write something, go tell illeaturbabies to shout at me too at illeaturbabies.tumblr.com

she probably won't stop until I give in cuz she apparently has this need to constantly win (DONT EVEN DENY IT MEG) and seriously guys, if you haven't read her work, I STRONGLY suggest you do because her writing will have you clutching your chest because EMOTIONS

You may have noticed that there are two chapters left after this announcement. Yes it is coming to an end very soon. One ending chapter and one epilogue. I'm going to start praying I'll live after posting the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again this isn't an update haha


	10. Not an update but I HAVE GOOD NEWS (and a sneak peek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't kill me just yet pls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, guys! (or update)
> 
> I know this isn't an update (don't kill me) but I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up for the ACTUAL update to this story. 
> 
> Yes, you read it right. After six months or so of complete silence, I'm finally going to post the following chapter this Saturday (January 23) or Sunday (January 24)
> 
> Really depends on your time zone haha
> 
> Yay! (I hope)
> 
> I'm not sure whether this is good news, but I'll be prolonging the story for at least one chapter. So if I'm correct (honestly I'm not so sure at this point) there's going to be two chapters left PLUS an epilogue if I decide to make one after seeing the responses. 
> 
> Heads up, the next chapter has lots of talking and it will delve deeper into the aftermath of the disaster that happened in the last chapter. 
> 
> Nothing extreme will happen in the next chapter (at least in my opinion) but I think some would get pretty angry at me for writing it 
> 
> *evil laughter in the background* :>
> 
> Hopefully some of you already get the conflict in the story. I've been trying to be cryptic the whole time (at least I hope it was cryptic and not just making absolute no sense) but if you put the pieces together, you could figure out Asami's plan from the start. 
> 
> If you did, then it'll make reading the next chapter a lot easier. 
> 
> If you didn't or you're still unsure, feel free to message me on tumblr (pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com) or even email me (ysabelledemesa@gmail.com) and I'd be happy to explain or answer any questions. 
> 
> For now, have a sneak peek of the next chapter! :)

Asami squeezed her eyes shut, but she soon realized that doing so wasn’t the best idea when it came to avoiding being reminded of Korra; because behind her eyelids lied the most vivid reminder of all—each and every memory Asami had of their time together.

She opened her eyes as she started to feel tears forming at the mere thought of what she ruined. She drew in a shaky breath because suddenly it felt like there was something constricting her—making it hard to breathe, squeezing out the tears to make them spill from her eyes.

She figured that was what grief felt like, because that was the only feeling she thought could properly describe what she was going through at that particular moment.

 _Don’t ever speak to me again,_ the woman's last words echoed in the CEO's mind.  

She stared at the chair Korra sat on the first time Asami had laid eyes on her as her mind was flooded with the memory of the night that Korra left her. She felt the same regret settle deeper into her bones, threatening to overwhelm her completely. What she would give to take it all back, to start over, to have _her_ back.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you can probably already tell this was pretty depressing to write. 
> 
> If the sneak peek wasn't enough to warn you that the next chapter will not be the happiest, then I don't know what is. 
> 
> Consider the next chapter as preparation for the chapter after that, where pretty much everything goes down *foreshadowing*
> 
> Once again, feel free to message me on tumblr (pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com) or email me (ysabelledemesa@gmail.com) if you have any questions or would like some thing cleared up. I'd be happy to entertain any! :)
> 
> Watch out for the update this Saturday/Sunday!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, surprise! I'm not dead! 
> 
> six months later, I finally managed to pull the stick out of my ass and get this done. The guilt almost physically hurt me every time a reader asked when the next update was.
> 
> well anyways, like I said in the announcement, this chapter is about what happens after the last update, so a little more light is shed on the whole reason why Asami is doing what she's doing (if you haven't figured it out yet)
> 
> not a lot happens in this chap, lots of talking but I think some will react to a certain part of this update :>
> 
> anyway, I hope you like this one!

Asami’s fingers hovered above her laptop as she subconsciously stopped typing and stared at the office doors for the umpteenth time that day.

It wasn't the first time that week she had been delusional enough to think _she_ would come back, as if nothing had happened—as if Asami hadn't done what she did.

It was getting tiresome and all the heiress wanted was to get it past her so it didn't occupy every space of her mind everyday.

The smarter and more dominant side of her told her to stand her ground; maybe then she could save herself from feeling any more pain, yet there was a smaller—more desperate—part of her that screamed for her to run out the doors and finally deal with what was bothering her for the past week.

But Asami, being the rational and controlled person she was—or so she liked to believe—held back and dove headfirst into work as she let her guilt and regret gnaw at her insides.

She blinked as she caught herself starting to space out, shaking her head as she attempted to refocus her attention back to her laptop. She tried to make sense of the words on the screen but no matter how much effort she put, she saw nothing but useless lines and scribbles.

With a deep and tired sigh, she shut her laptop with a snap and leaned back against her chair as she stared up at the ceiling.

Doing so shouldn’t have made her think of the one person—causing a stab of pain go through her heart every time she recalled _that_ night—but the plain surface of the ceiling only served as a canvas her mind wished to paint on.

Asami squeezed her eyes shut, but she soon realized that doing so wasn’t the best idea when it came to avoiding being reminded of Korra; because behind her eyelids lied the most vivid reminder of all—each and every memory Asami had of their time together.

She opened her eyes as she started to feel tears forming at the mere thought of what she ruined. She drew in a shaky breath because suddenly it felt like there was something constricting her—making it hard to breathe, squeezing out the tears to make them spill from her eyes.

She figured that was what grief felt like, because that was the only feeling she thought could properly describe what she was going through at that particular moment.  
  
But at the same time it felt more than just grief. Maybe it was because she knew that no matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew she was the one to blame for everything that went wrong.  
  
_Maybe if I actually listened to my father,_ she thought to herself. Asami blinked away the tears that involuntarily formed in her eyes as she tried to stop herself from overthinking to little avail.

Maybe if she did what her father wished, she wouldn’t have ruined any chance she had with Korra. Asami realized the moment her apartment door was slammed shut that even a mere friendship would’ve been enough for the heiress; because at least then she would still have the woman in her life.  
  
_Don’t ever speak to me again,_ the woman's last words echoed in the CEO's mind.  
  
She stared at the chair Korra sat on the first time Asami had laid eyes on her as her mind was flooded with the memory of the night that Korra left her. She felt the same regret settle deeper into her bones, threatening to overwhelm her completely. What she would give to take it all back, to start over, to have _her_ back.  
  
She heard the office doors slide open and her head immediately shot up, hope evident in her eyes, the name she didn’t dare utter in the past week on her lips,  
  
“Kor—“ she started to say but immediately cut herself off once she realized that she had allowed herself to hope when in fact she knew what she wanted to happen was impossible.

A familiar person slipped through crack between the doors reluctantly, only entering the room halfway. A familiar scent wafted through the air and Asami would have known who it was without even looking to check. After all, the heiress knew only one other person aside from herself who wore her mother’s perfume.

The Vice President closed the door behind her and proceeded to quietly study the heiress, making Asami wary as she raised her defenses; subconsciously straightening her spine, pushing her shoulders back with her head held up high and the mask reassembled perfectly on her face.

Neither one of them made any friendly visits and only came in contact with each other when necessary—so why did she get the feeling Kuvira wasn’t here for business?

Asami stared expectantly at her adoptive sister, “What is it?” she couldn’t help but snap under the Vice President’s scrutinizing gaze.

It only registered until after the words left her lips how indifferent and cold she had sounded and—for the first time in a _long_ time—the heiress felt regret and disappointment with what has become of them. Maybe Asami just didn’t want to lose anyone anymore; she thinks she’s had enough for a lifetime.

Kuvira blinked and seemed to remember where she was and looked as if she were starting to question her decision coming in the first place.  

Asami expected her to want to retort, but was surprised when the older woman ran a hand through her loose hair instead and sighed, “I just—”

She repeated reluctantly, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay,”

And for a split second, Asami’s walls cracked.

For a moment, they were somewhere else; not in her office but in a familiar funeral parlor. Asami could see the younger version of herself being held by the only person she allowed near; green eyes much like her own holding the promise of making it better again.

She blinked and she was back in the present, except she saw the same eyes from the funeral in front of her.

Asami felt tears prickling and she had to turn away—standing to walk towards the window and stare down at the city before them—anything to avoid Kuvira’s gaze. She studied the view; how tiny and insignificant everything looked from above and she couldn’t help but wish she viewed her problems the same way; maybe then she could've handled them better.

She took a brief second to rebuild her composure, trying to rein in her emotions by taking in a deep breath before speaking,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m perfectly fine,” she cringed because even she found the lie pathetic.

Years of growing up with the older woman made Asami hyper aware of her sister’s presence; so she didn’t have to turn to see that Kuvira had moved to settle beside her, except she wasn’t looking out the window like the heiress was—Asami knew that much as she felt the woman’s eyes on her.

Kuvira studied her sister for a moment before turning to the window and watched the ground below them as well. The silence stretched on but Asami was surprised she didn’t find it uncomfortable, in fact it was the exact opposite. If she tried hard enough, she could imagine that they were young again, lying on the roof of their home and taking in everything around them as the clouds formed different shapes and sizes up to their imagination. Asami wished she could go back to a simpler time; a time she would never allow herself to have—not after all the wrongs she had committed, to Kuvira, to Korra.

Asami felt her throat clog up as more tears threatened to form in her eyes, “Why are you here Kuvira,” she whispered, neither of them missing the way her voice cracked at the end.

“Because I’m worried about you,” Kuvira said simply, not acknowledging the vulnerability Asami had accidentally revealed.

The heiress didn’t deserve the courtesy after everything she had done, “But _why_?”

Asami could feel Kuvira’s eyes back on her and the younger woman didn’t have the courage to meet them. She jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and only then did she realize that she hasn’t felt an affectionate gesture from her family in years. Asami looked down at the hand and— _finally_ —met the eyes of her older sister.

There was a flicker in the older woman’s eyes that betrayed her own vulnerability but the determined expression Asami had grown up seeing everyday overpowered it immediately,

“We may have pushed each other away" she started,

"But I never stopped caring about you, Asami—not for a second. You’re my sister, and I need to make sure you’re happy,”

Kuvira took in a deep breath before slowly—giving the other woman more than enough time to pull away if she wanted to—reaching over for Asami’s other shoulder, effectively making the heiress face her entirely. Asami looked at the face that reminded her of home; of happier times when their mother was still with them.

Maybe things would be different— _better_ —if she were still here.

Maybe then Asami wouldn't be the person she had become, "You don't have to do that,"

Kuvira's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her sister, "I'm not just going to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart," she said incredulously.

_I don't deserve this,_

The heiress shook her head as she desperately tried to rebuild her defenses, "I don't know what you're talking about," she said as she stepped back once she realized their proximity was starting to suffocate her.

She figured that Kuvira would argue but the heiress was surprised to find that when she did look back at the older woman, she didn't find annoyance in her eyes but sympathy. Asami didn't know which one she would've preferred.

Kuvira made no move to step closer to her sister, carefully standing her ground as if Asami were an animal on edge—ready to flee if the older woman made any sudden movements, "I'm not going to force you to do anything,"

She paused as she studied the heiress before continuing, her piercing green eyes penetrating through Asami's already crumbling walls, "But I can see you're tearing yourself apart and I've known you long enough to have an idea what it's about,"

After some hesitation, the older sibling slowly stepped forward—one foot after the other—until she was right in front of the heiress.

Asami no longer felt the need to recoil once she realized how pointless it would be doing so—because there she was, being stripped of her defenses until it felt like she were being stripped of her very skin and the world could see how vulnerable she truly was and she couldn't do anything about it.

"I know you well enough to know that this is about dad. I know you well enough to know that even if it's against what you want, in the end, you'll do anything for him." Kuvira continued, completely oblivious to the fact that she was breaking the heiress over and over again with every word that left her lips.

"You don't know what he's making me do," she croaked as she desperately tried to grasp at her fleeting composure.

Kuvira stared at her younger sister and it didn't feel judgmental at all but the heiress honestly would've preferred that because then she'd have a reason to be angry, anything but what she felt at that moment—like the older woman was picking at her old wounds, leaving them bleeding and fresh.

But the older woman didn't seem to realize that as she continued, "I don't have to know what it is to know that it's bad,"

Asami shook her head, the movement encouraging the tears she struggled to keep at bay to finally fall from her eyes, "You don't understand, I _have_ to do it,"

Kuvira let out a deep sigh before she reached out to cup the younger woman's face, "I know you're scared," she whispered as she wiped away the freshly shed tears on her sister's face, "But you of all people should understand that we shouldn't let our actions be dictated by others,"

Asami couldn't seem to stop the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes; maybe she was tired of being in control, maybe she was that close to giving up.

Kuvira lowered her gaze to meet her younger sister's downcast eyes, "What's this about?"

Asami knew it was childish, but she couldn't do anything but shake her head in response.

"I know you don't trust me like you did before but—" Kuvira hesitated, pursing her lips before she whispered, "Just pretend I’m mom,"

With that one name, Asami couldn't take it anymore.

Her face crumpled and she couldn't stop the choked sob that escaped her lips as the final strands of composure she managed to tangle her fingers into finally snapped, leaving her feeling like she were free falling—fearing for the horrible end she knew was coming. But just because she knew the inevitable would destroy her doesn't mean waiting for it would be any less painful.

The scent of jasmine suddenly enveloped her as she felt arms wrap tightly around her. The familiarity used to bring comfort to the heiress and yet now all she wanted to do was escape from it, but at the same time she wanted to drown in it.

Maybe if she closed her eyes, Asami could imagine that it was her mother holding her close and rubbing comforting circles on her back as she murmured sweet nothings into her ear.

The younger woman found that her lips were moving before she could've thought twice about what she was saying,

"Mom would've never let this happen, she never would've let dad do this to me," she managed to whisper between breaths, but she felt detached, like she were merely an onlooker as she watched herself crumble under the pressure that was slowly killing her. She was tired of feeling so helpless.

She closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself as she straightened her spine. Focusing on the hands rubbing up and down her arms comfortingly, Asami tried to take deep breaths to ground herself before she spoke,

"Mom was the one that kept us intact; she was the one that made sure we stayed a family; and it was perfect, but when she died—"

Asami's voice cracked as the words that stayed in their prison for far too long refused to escape, too used to being hidden away, too afraid to know what comes next.

Asami has kept those emotions locked away, thinking that maybe if she buried them deep enough they would disappear completely.

But maybe she was doing it wrong this whole time.

Maybe instead of keeping them in, maybe she should let them go.

She took in a shaky breath, filling her lungs with air before she slowly let it go in one breath, "When mom died, I lost myself. I was young and I needed someone but I didn't know who to turn to; dad was worse than I was and you left—" she raised her hand to stop Kuvira as she started to interrupt the heiress,

"It doesn't matter anymore, Kuvira. It's all in the past but please, let me finish." Asami whispered weakly. She watched with pleading eyes as the older woman pursed her lips before nodding, allowing the heiress to continue.

"I can't change what already happened—god, I would if I could—but I can't take back the things I've done, to Ko—someone who actually saw me as me, to you—" she paused as fresh tears started to flow from her eyes, "Fuck—Kuvira, I'm so _sorry_ —"

She was immediately cut off when the hands that held her steady disappeared as arms once again encircled her. She found that she didn't have the strength to pull away anymore.

"Stop blaming yourself," Kuvira whispered into her hair, "It's not your fault, Asami,"

Asami focused on how her sister’s shirt felt as her tears soaked it, anything to distract herself, “But it is,” she whispered, “I treated you like shit when you didn't deserve it,”

She could sense the older woman’s hesitation so she leaned back and gave her a sad smile, “It's okay, Kuvira. You don't need to do this. I don't deserve it—”

She blinked as Kuvira abruptly raised a hand to stop her, leaving her mouth agape as she was stopped midsentence. Asami would've laughed at herself if the conversation wasn't so vital to her relationship with her sister. Not when the look in her sister’s eyes was the closest it ever was to anger throughout the whole conversation.

“See, that's your problem,” Kuvira started frustratedly, “You keep saying that you don't deserve _whatever_ anyone’s trying to do for you—like you're the worst one could possibly fear to be,”

“But after what I did to you—”

“Let it go, Asami!” Kuvira snapped, effectively making the younger woman shut her mouth with a snap.

It had been years since Kuvira had raised her voice—whenever Asami did something wrong, Kuvira deemed herself in charge with keeping her sister in place—and hearing it after so long made Asami feel oddly nostalgic.

“I don't know how long it’ll take you to accept it Asami but that was years ago because whatever happens just _happens_ ,” Kuvira exclaimed, finally reaching the end of her patience, “Whether it was your fault or mine, _it doesn't matter_ because the past isn't meant to be held on to,”

Kuvira held on to Asami’s shoulders and gave her a light shake, looking meaningfully into her eyes as she enunciated each word carefully, “Stop living in the past and just move on,”

It was simple. It would make her happy. If she could just move on, she’d be able to live without her regrets dragging her back, making each step she took harder to make. She could finally live for herself.

But that was easier said than done.

She sighed as she looked out the window, at the city below them and towards the horizon where the land seemed to stretch on forever. If only she could just run away from it all.

“This whole thing—this is about Korra, isn't it,”

Asami pursed her lips and closed her eyes as she fought back the lump that started to form in her throat. Just the mention of _her_ name was enough to bring the tears back in Asami’s eyes.

“She told me everything she knew,” Kuvira continued carefully, “Everything she thought you were up to,”

Asami felt guilt settle deep within her bones, the thought of Korra confiding in Kuvira about her was enough to make her sick.

“And judging by the look on your face, you at least have an idea as to how much you hurt her—how much she loved you,”

“Please stop,” Asami begged. Kuvira couldn't tell her anything she hasn't tortured herself for already. She didn't need to be reminded of the burden her actions forced her to carry.

Kuvira gave her a tender look, “I'm not doing this to make this any more painful than it has to be, I just want to remind you what's at stake, because what happens next is entirely under your control—not me, not Korra, and not dad,” she paused for emphasis,

Asami wished she had at least half the confidence Kuvira believed she had.

Gaze focused on the horizon that was too close to the blue of Korra’s eyes, Asami whispered, “Do you regret your decision?”

The sudden pause in the middle of the conversation indicated that Asami had caught Kuvira off guard.

She figured her sister would evade the question or at least argue but the heiress was surprised to hear a quiet, “There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about where we could've been if I hadn't left—if I had kept trying,"

She turned back to find Kuvira’s glazed over eyes had followed her own, staring out the window as regret and painful memories etched a deep line between her eyebrows, “What happened to us was my fault as much as yours and dad’s, and sometimes the fact that I know mom would be really disappointed just _blindsides_ me and I hate myself a little bit more everyday,”

Asami studied her sister with a mixture of sadness and genuine curiosity, “Would you take it back if you could?” she asked quietly, “Would you have ignored what you wanted and stayed to keep our family intact?”

The sunset glinted against the green of Kuvira’s eyes as she continued to stare out into the horizon, eyebrows drawn as if deep in thought. She turned back to the younger woman with her lips pursed, “It's not like it would change anything, but I would,”

Asami stared into Kuvira’s eyes, trying to tell if she was telling the truth and she found nothing but complete honesty. The heiress didn't know what to make of it.

Kuvira released a deep sigh before reaching out a hand to rest lightly on Asami’s shoulder, “Don't make the same mistake I did, Asami. Despite our differences, I know you deserve to be happy because no one should ever have to be unhappy,” the older sister said as she squeezed the shoulder she held onto reassuringly, “and I trust you'll know what to do when the time comes,”

Leaving nothing but a small smile and a piece of cryptic advice, Kuvira left the office, leaving the heiress to process what she had said on her own.

\--------------------------------------------------

The Vice President strode over to her office with determination, betraying none of the vulnerability she willingly revealed to Asami. Hopefully it was enough to wake the younger woman up.

Kuvira released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding as she sunk down in her seat. Some of the weight lifted off her shoulders since she was getting closer to regaining the trust of her sister but it wasn't enough to relieve the nagging in her chest. As the woman’s older sister, Kuvira doesn't think the nagging would completely disappear until she was sure the heiress was really happy.

Her jade eyes rested on a picture behind an intricately designed frame, the only personal item she kept in her office. She smiled the sad smile she had given Asami earlier as she stared wistfully at the memory frozen in the picture, her missing tooth visible as she grinned widely with her arm wrapped around her younger sister who stared up adoringly at their mother holding them both in a tight hug, the same smile that always seemed to brighten every room on her face—the smile that showed her unconditional love.

Kuvira didn't consider herself a religious person, but that didn't stop her from looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes, lips moving in silent prayer.

God knows how much they needed it.

\--------------------------------------------------

After living the hermit's life for a week—mainly composed of stuffing herself with junk food and tackling the long-neglected queue in Netflix, you know, after she basically ran out of tears to cry and had nothing better to do—Korra figured she would have had more than enough time to accept the facts if not put the whole thing behind her.

The facts being a) she was beyond furious and insulted because b) she was being lied to, maybe even from the start.

And that she was the biggest idiot, falling for every second of the act.

Korra knew the facts, yes.

But those facts didn't fill the hole that carved itself into her chest the moment she walked away.

So no, she definitely did not have the whole thing behind her.

Standing under the shower helped though, which was what she was doing at the moment. She was going to have a stroke once she saw the water bill—but it was worth it when her thoughts were drowned out by the sound of the pounding water.

One disadvantage of isolating oneself was when Korra eventually discovered she had minimal to no distractions—she would find herself staring blankly at the tv screen or distantly looking out the window before she immediately snapped herself out of it. The four walls of her room suddenly wasn't enough to keep her from overthinking.

She lowered her head as she leaned her shoulder against the wall for support, the water doing its job as the sound of the shower jets meeting the skin of her back filled her ears and clouded her thoughts.

Korra watched the water run down her body, droplets from her hair splashing once they hit the floor. She watched as they steadily fell from the strands of hair, reminding her of running in the rain, of the distinct warm streams of her falling tears on her cheeks—

"Fuck," she cursed as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, willing away the memories that suddenly flashed behind her eyes.

She needed to leave, to escape her own mind and locking herself up wasn't cutting it anymore.

Suddenly desperate to leave, Korra went on auto pilot as she shut off the shower and left, grabbing a towel from under the sink on her way out. Drying herself along the way, she headed toward her dresser and pulled out the first pair of pants and shirt she could find because she didn't exactly care about what she would look like at that moment. All she knew is that she had to get _away_.

After quickly putting her clothes on, she threw her towel in the hamper and grabbed the duffel bag she kept stored in her cabinet. She didn't know why she kept it in the first place since she never used it but she couldn't have felt any more relieved than she was when she saw it was still where she initially put it.

Korra threw the duffel bag over her shoulder after stuffing it with the pile of clothes—and other necessities, before completely skipping out on those—she hastily grabbed and quickly spun on her heel to get out of her apartment, but _of course_  the said duffel bag just _had_ to knock over the vase of flowers. She cursed loudly—but not loud enough to overpower the sound of porcelain shattering—annoyed at herself for being so clumsy.

_Nothing a little glue couldn't fix,_ she joked bitterly to herself as she dropped the duffel down on the floor before kneeling down and picking up the vase—or at least what was left of it.

A sharp knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, startling her, her reflexes reacting to the unknown as her hand curled into a fist instinctively—despite the fact that the said hand was in the middle of picking up a jagged shard.

"Fuck!" she growled through gritted teeth as she clutched her wrist as if to stop the bleeding. Somewhere in a distant part of her mind, a crazed part of Korra noted that she should start tallying how many times she would use the curse word that day. She almost laughed.

At least she was considering it before she heard another knock on her apartment door, this one more insistent compared to the first.

"What?" Korra snarled at the direction of whoever was bothering her.

There was a pause before what sounded like a man spoke up from behind her door, "I just—I heard a crash from my apartment and I heard it come from here so I thought I'd make sure everything was okay," the man managed. Korra could hear the hesitation in his voice.

A part of her wanted to shout at the man and tell him to get lost—but as appealing as the thought was, she knew he was only concerned and she couldn't get angry for that.

With an exasperated sigh, she picked herself up from the floor and trudged to the door, still clutching her bleeding hand.

"Stupid, nosy neighbors and their stupid, nosy hearing," she muttered to herself before reaching the door and opening it with a forced smile plastered on her face.

And based on the slightly terrified look on the man's face, she can tell the smile didn't exactly do its job. She almost laughed again.

_Wow, I think I need to see a therapist,_ she noted before crossing her arms across her chest, wincing slightly due to her wounded hand, "As you can see, I'm not dead. _buh_ -bye now," she deadpanned before reaching for the door again to close it.

Only for a hand to stop it.

Korra struggled to resist snapping at the man, releasing an exasperated sigh instead, "What is it now?"

The man hesitated again, studying Korra before answering, "You may not be dead, but you're not in the best condition either." he said, looking pointedly at her hand.

She gave him a look of mock gratitude, "Wow, thanks a lot Sherlock," she deadpanned before attempting again to shut the door between them.

But the hand stopping her from doing so didn't budge, "Look, I don't know how you got that cut in the first place or why you're acting like this when I only want to help, which—believe it or not—is all I want to do," he stepped back, releasing the door as he went, "Take it or leave it,"

Korra studied him for a moment but the throbbing of her hand was getting worse by the second.

Giving up, she ran her good hand through her hair, "Fine," she relented as she stepped back to let him in.

The man gave her a small reassuring smile before moving to step into her apartment, only to be stopped as Korra placed her good hand on his chest, "I hope you know I have no reason to trust you," she warned, "You could be a serial killer for all I know,"

The man laughed—a good, hearty one—before raising his hands in mock surrender, "You caught me," he joked, which Korra raised an eyebrow at.

He laughed again, "I was kidding, I'm not a serial killer," he promised.

Korra stepped back and moved further into her apartment, "That's what they all say," she said over her shoulder before stepping into her room to grab the first aid kit she kept there.

"I'll give you that," she heard the man reply from her living room and she couldn't help but smile.

Korra didn't really believe her own accusations though. It was the first time in days since she last had a conversation even remotely close to being friendly. She could immediately tell that her neighbor really meant no harm—with his steady smiles and a trustworthy vibe around him—and just _genuinely_  wanted to help. As if it was in his nature to help people, even _if_  they were rather hostile strangers.

Plus, there was something about him that made the tightly wound Korra ease up a little and feel like they've been friends for a while.

_Maybe he'd be a nice friend to have around_ , Korra thought to herself as she walked back to her living room. Not that she'd admit that to someone she'd just met.

"The combination to my safety vault is 1234," she shouted, announcing her arrival into the room. The man huffed incredulously from where he settled on her couch.

"Just trying to make it easier for you," she shrugged as she plopped down on the couch beside him, first aid kit in hand, "It must be hard making a living, stealing from unsuspecting people, constantly risking your life," she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "So brave,"

The man gave a good-natured roll of his eyes before grabbing the first aid kit from Korra, "Is it so shocking that I just want to help?" he muttered to himself.

But Korra answered anyway, "Actually yeah, you know, cuz you _are_  a complete stranger," she pointed out.

"Fine," he relented, "My name's Mako—a tenant here who lives in the apartment right beside yours and apparently the one who's going to keep you from bleeding to death," he gestured to her injured hand, "Do you trust that I'm not here to kill you or rob you now?"

She narrowed her eyes at the man skeptically, studying him, "Maybe,"

He threw his hands up in the air, looking around the room as if he were looking for answers, "Would it help if I told you I'm a cop?"

She shrugged, "You could be lying," she deadpanned.

"Y-you—", his ears turned pink in frustration as he sputtered and he looked mildly constipated with the way his face scrunched up and Korra couldn't help but release a burst of _real_  laughter—not one caused by a bad sitcom or a panicked man being chased by a rabid puppy in the street below her apartment

It was a real _genuine_  laugh caused by good company. It was a breath of fresh air for Korra after locking herself up with nothing but her pain and memories she wanted gone.

Her sudden laughter made Mako stare at her incredulously, but Korra could see hints of the smile he was trying to hold back but failing.

Once her laughter subsided, she introduced herself, "Korra," she said, sticking out her hand for Mako to shake.

And much to her surprise, she was left hanging.

Her initial surprise was replaced by confusion once she caught the pointed look Mako was giving her hand and a smile on his face.

She looked down at the hand he was staring at and she realized she had completely forgotten about the said hand's current state.

"Oh," was all she had to say and it was Mako's turn to burst out in laughter and Korra found herself following.

"Let's get this cleaned and wrapped up so we can try that handshake again, shall we?" Mako suggested once their laughter seized, a smile still on his lips. Korra nodded and stuck out her hand, this time to be treated.

Her body tensed when Mako opened the bottle of alcohol and poured a small amount on the cut—the feeling of the liquid on raw skin was never pleasant—but Korra immediately relaxed when he gently placed his fingertips on her wrist reassuringly as he cleaned the wound.

Somehow, her shoulders felt as if a little weight was taken off them.

Not enough to make her feel great

But baby steps, she supposed.

\--------------------------------------------------

The sun had begun to sink low in the sky when Asami finally decided to leave work for the day. She shut off her laptop and turned to leave once she grabbed her purse.

Yes, work served as a distraction for the heiress—but she could only take so much before she was overcome with the stress that came along with her job.

Especially since all she could think about was her conversation with Kuvira.

Asami replayed the encounter in her head as she walked out of her office and closed the door behind her. She was glad she and Kuvira were on slightly better terms, but that didn't make the pep talk enjoyable since the topic was exactly what she has been avoiding.

_This whole thing—this is about Korra isn't it,_

She winced at the memory, barely remembering to greet Zhu Li as she passed by her assistant's desk.

Asami stood her ground as the woman listed the things the heiress would have to do the next day, but she couldn't find it in herself to pay much attention.

_I know you're scared, but you of all people should understand that we shouldn't let our actions a dictated by others,_

"Zhu Li?" Asami suddenly spoke up—almost subconsciously—immediately cutting the other woman off.

The assistant didn't even seem fazed by the interruption, "Yes, Ms. Sato?"

"Is my sister here?" the heiress asked, initially missing the—rather out of character—look of surprise on Zhu Li's face.

Only when the heiress saw her assistant's reaction did she process what she had said, her own eyebrows flying up in surprise.

Asami hasn't called Kuvira her sister in _years_.

Zhu Li recovered much quicker than the heiress, her face melting into a soft smile and Asami felt the need to run and hide the blush creeping up her neck.

Thankfully, her assistant didn't make a big deal out of it, "No ma'am, your sister left her office around an hour ago," she said with the smallest hint of a knowing smile.

_Okay, maybe she did,_ Asami mused as she turned away, the blush on her face becoming too warm for comfort. But she couldn't stop the small smile that settled on her lips as she headed toward her car.

Asami was still smiling as she entered her car, shutting the door behind her as she keyed the ignition. She felt the car's engine purr underneath her and set the clutch on reverse but the smile on her face fell the moment she saw her eyes in the rear view mirror—her own emerald irises too similar to those of her sister's.

_You at least have an idea as to how much you hurt her—_

The eyes staring back at her mimicked her own, disappearing as Asami squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill.

_—How much she loved you,_

As Asami sped off the parking lot, she made a split second decision that could probably change everything—maybe even take back what she did. The amount of time she spent convincing herself that it was better if she stayed away was completely forgotten when chose to just STOP thinking and let her heart make the decisions for her.

And before she could fully construct a plan, she was already driving down a familiar street, one she hadn't thought she would ever being visiting again.

It was time to face her demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger once again dammit
> 
> and I'm rusty I know, so I'm sorry if this didn't come out as good as I hoped.
> 
> (was that some makorra in there???)
> 
> Tell me what you think of this chapter! 
> 
> As always, any form of feedback is appreciated (kudos, comments and bookmarks) it's what keeps me motivated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summary of this chapter: jeeeeeeeeeeeezus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so I'm back with an extra long one and I plan on sticking around to finally get this story out of the way 
> 
> and repeating my reply to a reader's comment, I could only take so much prodding till I gave in and there were so many comments asking for an update and well, here I am
> 
> I'm sorry this took so long (6 months wow) and I can go on with the excuses but I'm just gonna give you the chapter haha
> 
> Hope you like this one! :)

The road was silent except for the purr of Asami's car as she idled on the curb in front of a very familiar house.

 _It's not too late to turn around,_ Asami told herself, subconsciously tightening the grip she had on the steering wheel.

She stared at the home through her tinted windows while her emotions warred with one another. She felt sadness, longing, reluctance—but most of all—fear.

Fear of the unknown; fear of not knowing what came next.

Fear of dealing with things she'd rather keep hidden beneath her skin, allowing herself to pretend it wasn't real.

An illusion made by her own hand.

But one can only be tricked by an illusion for so long, can only be temporarily shielded from the reality that still existed.

Asami felt that very illusion start to fall apart as she shut off the engine of her car, the fear burning brighter as more pieces of the illusion she worked so hard to build began to crumble.

She leaned her head back against the seat with a thump, doing it another time as if to jog her thoughts. At the corner of her eye, Asami could see a shadow playing against the curtain from inside the house. Instead of assuring her that her visit wasn't for naught, the sight just made her stomach flip.

 _It's now or never,_ Asami told herself, closing her eyes and taking in a breath in an attempt to calm her nerves. Not that it worked—which Asami had expected—but it was worth a shot. Before she could lose her wit, she grabbed the door handle and climbed out of her car.

Too soon for her liking, Asami found herself standing in front of a door she had always passed through easily, yet now she couldn't even bring herself to knock. She licked her lips and took a step back.

Odd thing was, she found this the hardest step to take. Sure, it could've been the reason for her coming in the first that she found difficult, but there was something about stepping through the door that terrified her—like once she stepped through it, backing out would be an impossibility.

_Come on, Asami, you can do this, Asami told herself._

She stepped farther away from the door but only to bend over and pick up the spare key she knew was hidden under the floor mat, something she knew of since she was a child. She struggled as she fought the images of her sneaking into the home with the same key, the memory threatening to break her resolve.

Despite both her mind and body telling her to run away as fast as she could and never return, she inserted the key and unlocked the door in one swift motion, her irrational fear of never being able to leave the horrid place intensifying.

Nonetheless, she stepped into the threshold with faux confidence and hung the key on the hook by the door, the action almost reflexive despite the years that had passed. If she put her mind to it, she could easily imagine herself in a time that entering this place didn't make her want to run away; a time wherein it still made her feel safe.

Asami's breath caught as if she just realized where she was. If Asami was having difficulty keeping it together outside the house, it was approximately ten times worse now because the inside held memories; each space of the home a vivid reminder of better times.

And it was suffocating her.

Asami ripped her eyes away from the contents of the home and allowed her legs to lead her to the room where she needed to be, to the reason she was in the godforsaken house in the first place.

She found herself standing in front of a door that was slightly ajar, shadows playing under it as light escaped from the small crack. Asami took in a breath before pushing the door open and silently stepping into the room.

The person she came looking for was seemingly busy with another task, thus facing away from her. Maybe that's what made it easier for Asami to gather the courage to speak—she didn't think she would be able to under the person's scrutinizing gaze.

"We need to settle this," she said in what she hoped was a steady voice, "Now."

They didn't even seem surprised by her sudden, uninvited presence—merely lifting their head from where it was initially looking down. Asami moved further into the room and could see that they were holding a picture frame. Asami didn't need to move any closer to recognize the woman smiling in the photo, nor the green eyes that stared back at her. After all, everyone Asami had met had said she was the exact replica of the woman.

"What game of yours must I humor now?" a low voice interrupted her thoughts, inconsiderate to any feelings they might've hurt with their condescending tone.

Once upon a time, Asami might've felt a pang of hurt stab through her chest at her father's indifference, a person she held in such high regard. But now, his words only served to add fuel to her fire.

"No games," Asami said calmly, slowly walking up to the desk at the center of the room.

"You always wanted me to become the best so I could take up after you in the business, right?" She stroked a finger across its surface, tracing the intricate designs. At the corner of her eye, she saw remnants of a crude carving on the back of the desk. It was buffed and painted over, but Asami could still trace the child's drawing of a happy family. She never failed to recognize the carving since she was the one that had put it there in the first place.

"It's a little late to come so desperately and barge into my home just for _my_ approval, don't you think?" He said in that same condescending tone, placing the picture back on its shelf before finally turning to face her. Much to Asami's surprise, she didn't cower at the glare he sent her.

Once upon a time, Asami would've at least flinched at her father's effort in making sure she knew she wasn't welcome in the place she used to call home, but she has long learned to put up her emotional walls around him.

She walked over confidently to stand behind the desk, hands bracing the edge and a finger idly tracing the carving she had made so long ago, "I've come to make an offer you can't resist."

Soon she found that the confidence she put up for show started to feel more real, the contempt she felt towards the one she dared call father making sure of that. She clung to that burning hatred, since it was the only thing that kept her going. That and the fact that she had nothing to lose.

The man laughed loudly at her face, lifting a hand to remove his glasses from the bridge of his nose. It took a while for him to calm down—like what she said was the best joke he'd ever heard—and Asami bit her tongue to keep from saying anything to compromise her position. She had the upper hand and her father just didn't know it yet.

"What makes you think you can make deals with me? Much less get me to agree with them?" he said incredulously once he came down from his laughter, amusement still dancing in his eyes as if he were speaking to a child.

Asami smiled in spite of the man, making the man's amusement visibly turn into annoyance. She channeled the arrogance she reserved for board meetings to show her employees who exactly held the power as she moved to sit down behind his desk, her power play obviously understood by the man judging by the curl of his lip.

She smiled again, this time more like a baring of teeth—a clear challenge, "Because it holds your best interests," she said before leaving her hands in front of her and shrugging nonchalantly, "and mine of course," she said calmly, confidence radiating off her in waves.

Her father's fury was evident; jaw clenched, the muscle in his cheek twitching, his hands obviously curled into fists as he held them behind his back. Still, he kept calm and professional, the perfect businessman just like always.

"You have my attention." Hiroshi said, his proud way of admitting defeat.

Asami was almost amused by the sight. Just like everything else, she now had her father wrapped around her little finger and under normal circumstances, she would say she had won. But as each minute passed as she proceeded to present her offer, she could feel her father's interest piquing and she knew she had just willingly given her father the key to her demise.

The deal was wrong, so, so wrong and maybe that was what her father liked so much about it. These were high stakes; he knew his chances were great and the fact that his daughter was practically handing him his victory made him relish every second of it.

She was tired and she wanted to stop hurting. Maybe giving up and giving in was the only shot she had in feeling something remotely close to happiness.

It made her sick, but Asami saw no other way besides admitting defeat.

She felt her eyes being drawn towards the window of her father's office, looking up at the endless black of the night sky. She couldn't help but wonder if Korra was looking up at the sky as well; she wondered if she was thinking of her as well.

The image of tears running down her lover's face immediately pushed the thought from her mind and she had to swallow down the hurt and regret she felt swelling in her chest.

With newfound resolve, Asami knew she didn't deserve a happy ending and met her punishment head on, no matter how much it sickened her.

She had nothing else to lose anyway.

\----------

Unbeknownst to those inside the home, a rather ordinary cab rolled to a stop just across the street, the low rumble of the engine disturbing the once quiet night.

The taxi driver set the vehicle on park before leaning back and looking over his shoulder, not even blinking when he took in the rather conspicuous woman dressed in black with equally dark sunglasses on her face. The passenger supposed he was used accommodating much stranger people.

"You want me to wait here or something?" the man said in a bored voice that held a slight southern twang to it, "Don't got all night though," he said rather impatiently.

But the passenger didn't seem to be even slightly bothered by his brusqueness, acknowledging his inquiry with a simple shake of her head, "That won't be necessary, thank you," she said, handing the man a few bills before stepping out of the car silently.

The woman shut the door behind her with a muted thud and soon the car was just a distant set of tail lights. She stared up at the extravagant home she has visited too many times to count; she supposed that worked to her advantage, seeing how the numerous visits gave her enough opportunities to take note of the blind spots of each surveillance camera.

She made her way to the front of the home calmly, cautiously avoiding the cameras' field of vision by hiding behind bushes and such and soon she found herself standing just a few feet away from a wide window. With the only sound being the crunching of the soft grass beneath her shoes, the woman stealthily crept up to the window, positioning herself in a way that she could peek through the crack between the curtains.

 _I should get paid more—this is above and beyond my call of duty,_ Zhu Li mused to herself as she lowered the dark sunglasses to see better as to try and clue herself into the conversation inside the home.

It took several minutes, but the woman's eyes widened gradually as she spent more time watching the father and daughter converse. While she was no expert on lip reading, the woman managed to catch a few words and the information she gathered was more than enough to break her usually stoic facade. The uncharacteristic shock she felt slowly transformed into dread as the conversation progressed.

Then Hiroshi Sato nodded in a rather dismissive fashion and Zhu Li could see the fist forming behind the younger Sato's back but the woman left without so much as a farewell to her father. Pushing the horrible feeling back, Zhu Li calmly retreated to the cover of the bushes as to not be seen by the heiress as she made her way to her car.

She heard tires screeching against asphalt as Sato speeded away and Zhu Li let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Unable to hold off any longer, she quickly retrieved her phone from her purse and dialed in the person that sent her here in the first place.

  
As Kuvira started to prepare for bed, her office phone suddenly rang, cutting through the peaceful silence with a shrill cry. Under normal circumstances, the Vice President would've wondered who could be calling her this late; but as of the moment, she strode over to her office without pretense as she was expecting the call.

Standing just behind her desk, she took in a calming breath and picked up the receiver, “Good evening, Zhu Li,” she said in her usual business-like manner.

She heard the woman greet her but admittedly, Kuvira was growing impatient. She wanted to hear what Zhu Li had to say immediately.

Kuvira realized how unprepared she was for the answer that awaited her.

Because right after the pleasantries were exchanged, the assistant uttered exactly three words into the deafening silence; three words that were enough to make the color drain from the Vice President’s face.

Suddenly, she felt weak. Fortunately, her desk chair stood right behind her, catching her as her legs gave out under her; all the while those three words echoed through the walls of her head.

_“You were right,”_

Almost as if she weren't in full control of her own body, Kuvira heard herself thank Zhu Li before placing the receiver back on its hook. She settled her hands to lay limp on her lap, her green eyes tracing the pale lines on her wrists, scars to remind her of her childhood. She then lifted those hands to cover her face; maybe that would block out the memories trying to resurface.

“What are you doing, Asami,” was all she could say.

\---------------

“How did you end up breaking that vase of yours anyway?” Korra heard Mako call out from her living room.

She froze slightly at the question. She had just come from her room to return the first aid kit to its place now that her hand was cleaned and bandaged up. She felt the cut in her hand throb slightly like a constant reminder.

She wiped away the frown that found its way to her face before continuing her trek to her neighbor.

“Investigating the crime scene already, officer?” she said teasingly as she quickly tried to avert his attention, stepping into the room with a mock-skeptical expression, “Assuming you really are a cop, that is,”

The man let out a frustrated groan as he dropped his head on the back of the couch, tilting it back to eye Korra incredulously as she leaned her hip on the couch beside his head. The smirk she gave him was returned with a roll of almost golden brown eyes.

“I just met you but I can already say you are becoming insufferable,” Mako said seriously, but the small smile playing across his lips gave him away.

Korra laughed, “Hey, I just met you around an hour ago, you can't blame me for being a little cautious,” she said matter-of-factly with a slight raise of her eyebrows as if daring him to prove her otherwise.

Mako shrugged as he seemed to consider her answer, “Smart girl,” he commented offhandedly before continuing, “So smart that I almost missed the fact that you deliberately avoided my question,” he said in the same casual tone, but there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

The smile on her face fell and immediately the frown that she had initially attempted to hide resurfaced, “I don't wanna talk about it,” she said somewhat defensively. Despite how the two seemed to hit it off, the way Mako worded it almost felt like a threat to her and Korra was in no state to tolerate that. Apparently, Mako couldn't take a hint.

The man’s dark eyebrows furrowed slightly before he stubbornly pressed on, rising off the couch to approach her as if to reassure her, “Look, I understand we just met and all, but you can tell me if there's something wrong—”

That made Korra bristle; she already had a cut on her hand to remind her of the fact that she had gotten hurt, both physically and emotionally. She didn't need this stranger to remind her how quickly things gotten out of hand.

“No!” Korra shouted as she felt her face contort in sudden anger. Her sudden outburst effectively cut the man off, his mouth snapping shut as he took an involuntary step back.

It was odd really; how one innocent question from a concerned party had immediately caused her to fly off the handle; but she supposed no matter how hard she tried to suppress her emotions, she knew she could only keep it in for so long until it escaped. She knew she shouldn't blame Mako for what happened with Asami but the mere fact that the man happened to be within her vicinity when her emotions got the better of her meant that he would receive the brunt of the blow.

What really nagged at her though was the fact that Mako was only trying to help. How did she respond to his genuine concern? By shoving him away as she raised her emotional walls.

But everyone knew you shouldn't provoke a cornered animal.

Korra’s jaw felt stiff considering how hard she ground her teeth together, her eyes boring holes into the man in front of her as she stepped into his personal space, jabbing a finger at his chest, “You don't know shit about me,” she said through her teeth, barely reining in the emotions that made her want to burst into flames and crumple to the floor at the same time.

“I didn't ask for your concern, for your help, because even I know when something’s too broken to fix,” the despair and anger that she felt after she left Asami dripped from her every word, pushing her before eventually leaving her feeling depleted and empty.

“So please...just drop it,” she said, barely a whisper leaving her lips.

Korra could feel the fight leaving her and Mako seemed to notice that. He stood there for a moment just looking at her, as if he was hoping to find a way to understand but Korra couldn't meet his eyes even if she wanted to. She found herself staring at the duffel bag filled with her clothes, lying just a few feet away from her. If only she just ran.

After a while, she heard Mako release a deep sigh. She gathered the courage to look up, doing so just in time to see Mako run a hand through his short dark hair, seemingly deep in thought before he nodded slightly, “Okay,” he said eventually. Without another word, Mako turned to leave and all Korra could do was watch him walk away.

But just as he placed his hand to settle on the handle of the door, Mako paused and looked down, his face turned the other way so Korra had no way of knowing what he was thinking.

“You know, I understand how it feels,” he said after a moment, carefully choosing his words, “Something really bad happens and you along with everything else you know just falls apart,”

“I could do the typical thing and just give you the bullshit people usually say; how it's going to be alright, that you would _someday_ move on,” he said with a slight shake of his head, “But you don't,”

After what seemed like forever, Mako finally looked up and met Korra’s eyes, his own eyes shining in the dim light, “But if there's one thing right people say; it’s you can't let what happened dictate your life,”

He shook his head again before releasing his hold on her eyes, opening the door and stepping out of the apartment, seemingly having said his piece. But Korra seemed to wake up all of a sudden.

“What happened to you?” she blurted before she could stop herself, but the damage was done.

He froze just as was about to close the door behind him, his eyes remained trained on his own apartment door just across the hall. For a moment, Korra thought he would make a run for it; pretend like he didn't hear her question and a part of her hoped for that. But she also wanted to know what had caused this man to sound like he held in so much pain. Maybe hearing his story would somehow help her come to terms with her own.

Just as she decided that Mako would deliberately ignore her question, he turned around slightly and once again met her eyes, his gaze wavering slightly as if he was suddenly thrown into his memories, “I lost someone very important to me and there isn't a day I don't blame myself for it,” he said quietly, his voice betraying even more vulnerability than before.

Korra didn't know how to respond to that. She wanted to say she was sorry but she knew that it would be futile. Maybe there would never be such thing as the right words to say.

“Thank you,” she said simply. Despite being a little bleak, she meant her response. While she had dodged a simple question and rudely shoved away his concern, she knew how difficult it was to talk about something that pains you and she appreciated him doing so despite how badly she treated him.

He acknowledged her statement with a slight nod and a small smile thrown her way, albeit a sad one, “See you around, Korra,” he said before closing the door behind him.

\------------------

Korra abruptly awoke to the sound of extremely loud buzzing, the obnoxious sound grating her eardrums. After a while, it registered in her head that it was her intercom going off, indicating someone’s presence at her doorstep. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table just as the buzzing stopped—6 am.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Who could be at my doorstep at this hour?_ she pondered silently as she sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from her eyes. But soon the buzzing soon went off again and Korra was sure today was going to be horrible.

Growling under her breath, Korra threw the covers off of her and headed towards her apartment door where the intercom was installed. With a bit more force than necessary, she pressed the button and was ready to give the person on the other side of the line a piece of her mind, but she stopped herself as realization dawned on her.

She continued to hold the button and didn't say anything for a moment, her lower lip caught between her teeth once again. _What if it was Asami down there?_ her mind decided to taunt her with the thing she both wished for and dreaded at the same time. She bit her lip harder to a point that she could taste blood.

With mixed feelings, she let go of her lip and finally spoke into the intercom, “Hello?” she said rather uncertainly.

“Good morning, Korra,” the voice she heard on the other side of the line belonged to the last person Korra expected to hear from.

“Kuvira?” she asked in disbelief, her mind going on a loop as she just stood there staring at the device in shock.

She heard an impatient sigh, “I know it's a little unexpected, but can you please let me in?”

Somehow, that part completely slipped the tenant’s mind, “Oh—yeah, sure—hold on,” she sputtered before pressing the other button to let the Vice President in.

Not a minute passed before Korra heard the awaited knock from her visitor. Still a little confused, Korra unlocked the door and tentatively opened it. Kuvira stepped past the threshold as soon as the door allowed it, not even greeting Korra as she started to pace in front of the former intern frantically. All the while Korra could hear the Vice President speak in an almost incomprehensible speed, “How could she do this—does she actually think it would work—I don't know what to do—this would never work, not now—why are you so fucking stupid Asami—”

The mere mention of Asami’s name was like electricity going up Korra’s spine and now she _needed_ to know what was causing the usually composed woman in front of her to ramble like a madwoman.

Korra immediately interrupted the woman’s pacing as she stepped in front of Kuvira, clutching on her shoulders in an attempt to make the woman look at her. It was then that Korra realized the seemingly insignificant detail of the Vice President in less than casual clothes. She never saw the woman looking anything less than immaculate so seeing Kuvira in an old shirt and sweatpants was certainly a worrying sight.

Korra took in a breath before sliding her hands down to hold Kuvira’s. While they were nowhere close to familiar with each other, Korra liked to consider the older woman her friend. Besides, Kuvira looked like she needed something to hold on to.

“Breathe, Kuvira,” she said in a soothing tone once she noticed the frantic woman’s erratic breathing, “Tell me what happened,” she urged.

Green eyes bore into her own but Korra met them steadily. She still seemed to have trouble breathing by she managed to speak, albeit in little cut up phrases, “You need to stop her from marrying that asshole,” she managed.

Korra felt ice shoot up her veins and she found herself stepping back, releasing Kuvira’s hands as her frozen walls rose up once again, “She made that decision for me a long time ago when she decided to use me for her own benefit,” she said coldly, despite the fact that she could feel her heart breaking all over again, “I owe her nothing,”

That seemed to shake Kuvira out of it and she looked less like something so fragile and more like herself; strong and imposing, “Do it for the goodness in your fucking heart or something!” she all but exploded, “I don't care whether you love her or you hate her—she is going to make the biggest mistake of her life and you _need_ to stop her!”

Korra bristled. This woman just barged into her home at 6 in the morning and she had the audacity to yell at her, “I want nothing more to do with her! I fucking gave her my heart and she ripped it to pieces!” she shouted and she could see the older woman falter.

“I don't care if she's making the biggest mistake of her life,” she snarled through her teeth, “If you want to stop her, then be my guest; but don't expect me to do anything for her after what she did—she's on her own,” she said, cursing her voice for cracking slightly at the end.

But Kuvira kept pushing. She shook her head as if to shake off Korra's words and pretend like she never heard them. How the woman couldn't seem to take a hint almost pushed Korra to her breaking point.

“You don't understand—” Kuvira started to say, only to be cut off by an incredulous scoff from the younger woman.

Korra sneered at her, her jaw clenching painfully, “Then please enlighten me,” she said through her teeth, “What exactly don't I understand?”

Kuvira paused, seemingly contemplating her next words before she caught Korra off guard as she stepped in closer and took hold of her hands; just like how Korra did earlier. The younger girl almost wanted to step back, but she fought the urge to recoil as she stood her ground, staring at the other woman defiantly.

But Kuvira didn't even hesitate as she spoke her next words, a hint of dread in her voice, “I had Zhu Li follow Asami as she met with our father at his home; I found out that she had constructed a deal with him regarding her—” she choked slightly on the last word, blinking as she visibly swallowed, “—marriage,”

The word sent a shot of white-hot rage through Korra and she found herself struggling not to do something drastic; but mostly she just wanted to bury herself in her blankets and cry, “Why are you telling me this?” she demanded but her words came out in a whisper.

The mixture of hope and despair in Kuvira’s eyes was something Korra would remember for a while, “Because you, Korra,” she stated in a tone that made the younger woman’s heart race, “You are quite literally the _only_ one who could stop her,”

\------------------------

“Good morning, Ms. Sato,”

Asami looked up from the pile of documents set across her desk and at the door where the voice had come from, eyes landing on the woman she has come to consider a friend, “Good morning, Zhu Li,” she replied with a small smile, “What is it you need?”

The assistant stepped through the threshold and uncharacteristically, seemed to hesitate on her words. Zhu Li’s odd behavior was enough to garner Asami’s full attention.

“The first candidate for the internship has just arrived,” the woman said after a while.

Her smile immediately fell from Asami’s lips as that same emptiness inside her that has been like a loyal companion raised its ugly head, waking from its slumber as it set her heart in a vise grip.

It was just another nail in the coffin for Asami. The mere fact that she was going to entertain a _replacement_ just drove the point deeper; breaking skin and slicing muscle and piercing straight into her heart until it ran through her every vein, consuming everything until all that was left of her was the knowledge that Korra was never coming back.

And it was all her fault.

She thought she had made it through the worst of it when the wounds were still fresh, before she clumsily and hastily put in the back of her mind so she could move on with her life; out of sight, out of mind.

But all it took were a few innocent words and suddenly she realized the wounds never really closed in the first place, just put off until it was hopefully forgotten. But Asami knew that wasn't the case; she could never forget how much she hurt the one person she truly cared about.

Nonetheless, she plastered on a smile as she nodded, “That's good...” she said pleasantly, unaware of the fact that she started to trail off. The older woman seemed unconvinced.

Zhu Li’s eyes flicked to the side as she shifted slightly on her feet, “Would you like a moment before I send her in?” she asked hesitantly.

The smile on Asami's face felt more like a grimace as more time passed and a moment to recollect herself was exactly what she needed. She nodded gratefully, “That would be perfect, thank you,” she said with a slight nod and the bespectacled woman took it as her cue to leave.

But as Asami turned to look out the wide windows of her office, she heard a quiet voice call out, “Ms. Sato?”

The CEO turned and found her assistant standing by the door with her hand on the handle, that same hesitation evident in the way she spoke, “With all due respect, may I cross the line and voice my opinion?”

Asami’s eyebrows flew up in surprise but she found herself nodding without second thought, “Of course,”

Zhu Li turned away from the door and placed her hands neatly in front of herself as she seemed to study the floor for a moment before looking up and stare intently into the heiress’ eyes, an odd flash of sympathy in the ones behind glasses, “You don't have to do this,” she said simply.

Asami felt her heart ache painfully in her chest. Those simple words could be applied to so many things in her life at the moment and she found herself fighting a sob from escaping her lips.

She pursed her lips before spreading it into a wistful smile, “Yes I do,” she said sadly.

Zhu Li opened her mouth to protest but luckily caught herself from doing so, not wanting to overstep her boundaries. The woman seemed troubled by her answer, more than she should and Asami wondered if her assistant knew more than she let on. She was tempted to voice this suspicion but prohibited herself from doing so as the older woman moved to grasp the iron handle of the door.

Zhu Li’s head bowed in a respectful nod and when the woman looked back up, Asami found that her usual stoic mask was back in place. After reminding Asami of the new intern’s presence, Zhu Li quietly excused herself and left the heiress alone in her office once again, at least for just a few more minutes.

Asami’s eyes drifted once again to the horizon visible from her windows, her mind lingering on the earlier conversation. It was almost as if Zhu Li knew about her plan; there was a hint of knowingness in her eyes that Asami couldn't bring herself to ignore.

But as she pondered on the older woman’s words, the subject of her thoughts made her presence known with a light knock on the door. Not realizing how much time had passed, Asami quickly composed herself and cleared her throat, “Come in,” she said, her voice slipping into its authoritative tone as she stopped being Asami and became the CEO of Future Industries. Soon after, Zhu Li and a rather ordinary blonde woman came in.

Sato watched the young candidate with a keen eye, dissecting the woman in front of her from the way she held herself proudly to the way she met the heiress’ eyes without falter. Sato felt her own green eyes narrow as her candidate took her seat in front of the heiress without so much as waiting for permission to do so.

Never mind that this woman could possibly be the one to replace Korra; the CEO already felt her blood boil at the audacity of this woman.

She didn't give the candidate time to introduce herself; there was no way in hell was Sato going to allow this proud woman to gloat about her achievements; she already studied the woman’s background beforehand.

The heiress leaned back in her plush leather chair and folded her hands across her lap, her posture relaxed despite the fiery intensity in her green eyes, aiming to make the woman falter, “So tell me, what makes you think you will be the one to claim this position?” she asked bluntly.

It was meant to be a test in humility; to see if the candidate in question knew their place and to see how they handled that knowledge. She had asked Korra the same question all those months ago.

_"You should know for a fact that there are a lot of promising applicants aside from yourself, why do you think you should be given this internship?" Sato asked as she stood to pace around the room._

_Korra took in a deep breath, "To be honest, I don't even know myself, but I am willing to do anything."_

_Sato stopped pacing, the sudden silence almost deafening due to lack of heels clacking against the floor, "Anything?"_

Korra had answered the question perfectly and Sato knew that from the moment those words left her intern’s lips. She didn't need to be taught humility; she already possessed it without any effort from the CEO’s part.

But the blonde woman in front of her smirked devilishly and Sato almost felt queasy at the sight, her lip curling slightly in disgust at the vast difference between the woman seated before her and the one always clouding her thoughts.

As the candidate started to list all of the reasons why she _should_ have the job, that disgust quickly turned into repulsion.

“Stop,” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand, knowing she wouldn't be able to remain composed if the blonde went on. She forced herself to look away in an attempt to calm down.

The woman seemed annoyed more than anything else when she was cut off from bragging, “Excuse me?” she asked incredulously.

Hearing the defiance in the lowly candidate’s voice made something in Sato snap. She turned fast enough to give anyone whiplash, setting her burning glare on the blonde who dared to defy her. She saw the candidate wither under her stare, but not enough for soothe Sato’s pride.

“Rule number one; _never_ question my commands,” she practically snarled, her voice low as she slowly rose from her seat, her attempt at staying calm long forgotten and replaced with an attempt to make the blonde cower under her in fear.

The cocky demeanor of the candidate dissipated within a blink of an eye and the heiress felt a twisted sense of satisfaction seeing the woman shrink in her seat. But Sato was far from done.

The CEO stalked around the table and stood in front of the woman, “The question I asked you was a test and the thing is, I didn't even have to hear you speak to know that you would fail it _epically_ ,” she spat in a venomous voice.

She waved casually towards the direction of the door, but not once did her glaring eyes leave the candidate, “The moment you walked into this room was the exact moment I realized that you held yourself in such high regards—maybe you were the top of your class or other people your age.

“But believe me when I tell you this,” she paused, leaning down and stopping only when their faces were only inches apart, “You are _nothing_ compared to me—you are disposable, insignificant, _worthless_ ,”

Tears were already leaking down the blonde’s cheeks at that point as pathetic sobs racked her lungs but Sato remained indifferent, leaning away from the woman’s personal space and proceeded to claim her seat once again as if the past minute hadn't occurred. She folded her hands on her lap as she reclined on the leather upholstery, lifting a hand dismissively when the woman continued to tremble in her seat, “If it wasn't obvious already, then this interview is over,” she stated in a condescending manner.

The woman rather messily swiped her nose with her sleeve as she nodded, gathering her belongings in a second flat before all but bolting from the room, her sobs significantly louder once she was out of sight.

Only until the door had fully shut behind the candidate did Asami let out a tired sigh. While the ruthless CEO didn't usually bat an eyelash at bringing people down a peg, Asami found herself worn out after the encounter. Yet another thing about her that had changed after her time with Korra.

The thought of the former intern was enough to drag out another sigh from the heiress, her eyes shutting in exhaustion as she leaned her head back on the chair with a little more force than necessary.

She heard the door slide open but her eyes remained shut, not quite ready to deal with the consequences of her behavior. But despite her obvious signal of wanting to be left alone, the heiress felt more than heard the expectant silence of her audience.

Asami lifted a hand to rub the space between her closed eyes, her voice barely a whisper as she spoke, “What is it?” she demanded half-heartedly.

“So do you make a habit of sending all your interns running away in tears?” a voice said bitterly. Asami's eyes flew open before they immediately landed on the voice’s source.

All those weeks of regret and turmoil was released in a single breath, her lips forming a word she never thought she'd utter again and now that word was laced with both awe and fear.

_“Korra,”_

\-----------------------------

_One word._

It took one word to make Korra want to fall to her knees; to beg the woman to release the excruciating grip she had on her heart; to heal the wounds caused by foul intentions and wishful thinking with gentle kisses and sweet nothings.

It took one word from the woman in front of her—the woman who shattered her heart to do something; _anything_ to somehow make it better again.

She wished she could just forgive and forget— _god_ , that would make everything so much easier.

But she can't. She _couldn't_.

Korra locked her heart away and left her body to function without warmth as she hid behind icy demeanor; seemingly frozen on the outside despite the fact that she was splintering and cracking on the inside.

Korra smiled but it felt more like a baring of teeth, "That's really all you have to say for yourself?” she said mock-pleasantly and allowed herself to revel in the pleasure of watching Asami cringe at her words.

This seemed to wake Asami up from her shock, shaking her head slightly as she stood to move towards the other woman, “Korra please—”

The former intern’s indifferent mask fell and the pain in her chest boiled over; climbing her throat and spilling from her mouth in the form of seething rage, “Don't you fucking dare!” she shrieked.

Asami froze and stared at her in shock, but Korra wasn't done as the dam broke.

She walked up close to where Asami seemed frozen in place, her eyes narrowed into chips of ice as she angrily pointed an accusing finger at Asami, not quite willing to touch the woman in fear of not being strong enough once they made physical contact.

“You don't get to do that,” she said through gritted teeth, “Don't ask for forgiveness expecting everything would go back to normal,”

Underneath the shock, she saw that Asami almost looked confused; as if she suddenly realized she was talking to someone she didn't know. The part that longed for how they used to be grew saddened at the realization.

But the transparency of Asami’s emotions ended as soon as it came; her face going slack as her renowned business persona instinctively fell into place. Her mouth shut with a snap before she nodded slightly, seemingly growing indifferent as she put her emotions aside. Anyone else might've been convinced; but Korra could still see the slight furrow between the woman’s eyebrows. The time they spent together ensured that Korra knew every telltale sign of her former lover’s emotions.

The influx of memories that came with the thought suddenly left Korra feeling drained as her anger seeped away and she found herself falling backwards into a chair, not bothering to hide the fact that she felt exhausted as she slumped in her seat.

Asami followed suit in her leather chair behind the desk, moving slowly as if she were afraid any sudden movements might set the other woman off. Korra didn't blame her for thinking so.

They spent a moment just watching each other, studying and scrutinizing every detail. Korra didn't want to admit it, but she let her eyes land on any and every detail within her field of vision, greedily drinking in everything she could find like water in a drought. Somewhere in a distant part of her mind, Korra realized that they were caught in a very familiar situation as they sat across each other, back when she was still applying for the internship, back when things were much simpler. It felt so long ago.

“What made you so sure I'd come back?” she asked quietly, her mind still caught in the memory when she decided to finally address the question she has had since Kuvira had left her apartment.

Apparently the heiress didn't expect the question and it completely threw her off guard; her eyes flashed in realization before the soft green turned into hard emeralds as her eyes steeled, a stiffness in her shoulders that wasn't quite there before.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Asami said with a stubborn raise of her chin and Korra didn't bother to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“Don't play stupid, Asami. Both of us are too smart for that,” Korra said in a rather exasperated manner as she lifted her hand to rub the bridge of her nose, “I know about the deal,”

Asami’s lips parted in shock as she stared at the woman in front of her with what could best be described as fear, “You weren't supposed to find ou—”

 _“Haven't you learned your fucking lesson?”_ Korra shrieked as she abruptly stood, her earlier anger reignited into a roaring flame in her eyes and in her words as she rounded the table and stood over the heiress menacingly, the woman beneath her flinching at her words as if Korra had actually hit her.

She clenched her fists at her sides with all her pent up fury and all she wanted to do was hit something, “Kuvira barged into my home this morning and I had to find out from her that I was involved in yet another one of your manipulative schemes!” she could see that she was actually inflicting pain onto the other women with her every words but she was too far gone in her anger to care.

“I had to find out from your _sister_ that you had bet on me, that you used me like a fucking wild card to use against your father,” she said as she stared at Asami in something akin to disgust.

“How could you use me coming back as your side of the bet? What if I went out of town, or some other fucking reason that meant I wouldn't? You'd have to get _married_ , Asami,” she stated clearly as if to get it through the heiress’ thick skull, “Do you realize how that could've gone wrong?”

Asami was practically pleading with her eyes at that point, begging for Korra to understand, “I had no choice, Korra. I saw you as my only chance at escaping—even before. I tried to spare you the pain by not telling you and—”

 _“Oh my god_ —when will you fucking _understand?”_ Korra snapped, exasperated with the woman’s ignorance, “The reason why we're here in the first place is because of your fucking secrets and endless lies! You keep dragging me into your little fucked up schemes— _I walked out on you_ , Asami! I was done! But I was sucked right back into your mess,”

She ran a hand through her hair frustratedly, “You gave me the responsibility of deciding whether to save you or let you make the biggest mistake of your life and live with the knowledge that I was the only one who could stop you,” she said, gripping her hair from behind her head and tugging it hard, “Do you know how selfish that is?”

Suddenly not up for looking at the heiress, she pushed herself away and leaned back on the desk behind her, her eyes shut as she tried to rein in her emotions. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the edge to keep her knees from buckling, her whole body shaking and all she wanted right now was for the woman in front of her to hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

“How can you do this to me?” Korra croaked out as tears began to leak down from the corners of her closed eyes, “Haven't you hurt me enough already?”

She opened her eyes and found Asami standing just a few inches away, her own eyes filled with unshed tears. A pale hand crossed the distance to wipe away the wet streaks on tan cheeks, but the slender fingers only met air as Korra stepped away to put more space between them.

Asami only replaced the distance Korra used to separate them, moving closer with each step the former intern took back, her frustration becoming more evident on her face as the younger woman refused to listen, “You don't know half of it, Korra—it physically pains me to see you like this, to know that I was the one to cause—”

But Korra cut her off with an incredulous scoff, walking away as she rubbed her hands across her face, shaking her head repeatedly as if to shake off Asami’s words, stopping her pacing only when she felt more tears spilling from her shut eyes.

She spent a moment just breathing before she turned around to face the heiress once again, “Then why am I here?” she asked, almost desperately looking at the woman in front of her like she would find the answer if she looked hard enough.

Asami stared at her incredulously for a few seconds, her lips parting uselessly as she tried to form words but couldn't, “I didn't—you came here on your _own,”_ Asami managed to say.

“You left me no choice!” Korra cried out, pulling at her hair in frustration as she rounded back on Asami until she was just centimeters away, the sudden explosion sending the heiress staggering backwards.

She jabbed a finger at her own chest, “I wasn't ready to face you after what you did to me; played me, used me, treated me like I was disposable,” she said through gritted teeth, shaking her head in disbelief, even after all this time to accept the facts.

“I believed your lies, your tricks; thinking that maybe—it was real,” she laughed in spite of herself, looking away as tears began to cloud her vision once again, “How naive of me,” she scoffed.

“There was a part of me that knew something was up, but I pushed my doubt away every time you were with me,” she said honestly, her blue eyes piercing the stunned woman, a bitter taste in her mouth she couldn't quite get rid of, “You must be a damn good actress, Asami—because I fell for it,”

 _I fell for you,_ Korra dug her nails into her palm at the thought, hard enough for her to draw blood.

“Please, Korra,” Asami begged, “You don't know how sorry I am,”

For a moment, the younger woman was ready to relent, to let the heiress break down her walls and maybe that would be easier but Korra just shook her head sadly, “You don't get to say sorry, Asami—you lost the right to do that when I walked out on you,”

Then, for the first time since Korra had entered the room, Asami’s frustration evolved to a higher level, her face contorting in anger as she began to retaliate. The younger woman knew from experience that anger was the heiress’ way of hiding her extreme pain and Korra watched that happen before her very eyes.

The emerald orbs that usually held a sense of serenity now blazed with fury and underneath that, pain, “Then why the fuck are you here, Korra?” she snarled, “Come to rub it in my face? Gloat at how much I fucked up? Well, you've done a fine job so you can leave now,” she practically shouted as she angrily pointed at the door

But Korra shook her head and gave the woman a wistful smile, “I could never do that to you, Asami,” she said truthfully, “No matter how much you hurt me, there would always be some part of me that cares about you,”

The anger left Asami’s eyes as soon as it came, leaving her looking uncharacteristically confused and lost, “So why are you here?” she repeated quietly.

The nervousness Korra had felt when she initially came into the office returned with a vengeance, but she stubbornly pushed through. She took in a deep breath and she could see Asami watching her expectantly; somehow, despite how they were fighting just seconds ago, Korra found strength in the woman’s eyes.

“Run away with me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the summary: jeeeeeeeezus
> 
> I had some difficulty writing the argument and damn, that was exhausting and I was quite worried it wouldn't be up to your expectations and ugh I'm sorry 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this one! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they certainly didn't think this through and they have to deal with the consequences (aka hella angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> it's me  
> I was wondering if after all these months you'd like to read   
> (who knew this song was perfect for me with the right lyric changes)
> 
> but yes. update. long overdue. really late. really long. unbeta'd. barely edited. you're basically reading the rough draft tbh. 
> 
> but hey, you've waited long enough
> 
> so just go at it fam

The brochure wasn't lying when it boasted of spectacular sunsets in the little archipelago her plane had touched down on not too long ago. 

  
The constant wind that entered through the open windows of the car threaded its invisible fingers through her hair. The car roared beneath them as civilization seemed to disappear the faster they went. But the sun never left their side, floating just above the horizon, casting the world around them in an orange glow, the sight somewhat comforting the heiress’ frazzled mind. 

  
For as long as she could remember, Asami always had a bittersweet relationship with sunsets.

Growing up as the heiress of a multi-billion dollar company meant having her father constantly place burdens on the young girl's shoulders on some belief that it would make her strong. Instead, it weighed her down and the grooming her father did left no room for a proper childhood, but she was expected to bear everything without complaint. Nothing was allowed to bother her and she was to always remain cool and collected.

  
The same went with the time when her mother's surgeon came to her and her father delivering the news of her mother's passing.

  
It was the most agonizing thing the young girl could remember ever happening, even to this day. She could never forget the doctor’s shadowed eyes and slumped shoulders, as if the shadow of death left an actual weight on him that he couldn't quite get rid of.

  
Unlike the movies, the feeling of utter despair didn't hit her like a freight train. No, the confusion came first.

  
The news hadn't quite hit Asami and his words just passed through her uselessly and she almost felt like an audience; merely an onlooker to the tragedy that struck. She watched with mute interest as her father donned an appropriately sorrowed expression but she was taught at an early stage to see through masks and facades. She watched the surgeon’s lips move without really hearing anything, the lines on his face indicating guilt and regret. She didn't understand why he would feel that way but the cut off phrases _tumor spread, flat lined, too much, too late_ entered her cloudy mind.

  
But then that fog disappeared and she was able to hear the doctor’s voice clear as day, _“We did everything we could, but in the end, even that wasn't enough,”_

  
And suddenly she wasn't the audience anymore. She was thrust back into her body and everything became clearer and at the same time made no sense at all. Denial and outrage replaced confusion and she felt her heart quicken its pace. It couldn't be her that lost her mother. Not when they promised to be there for each other forever. How dare this man speak of her mother—

  
Then it hit.

  
The heartbreak they described in the movies. Except it felt a million times worse than that.

  
Asami could feel herself fold inwards as her arms started to wrap around her torso, as if to stop the growing emptiness in her chest from spreading. This was the only thing she was able to do and proved to be futile, considering how it felt like her heart was still being ripped from her chest.

Her father immediately took notice and was quick to reprimand her, his own face devoid of emotion but Asami could clearly see the disgust in his eyes, making them harder and colder than they usually were.

_You will not cry Asami; no child of mine will show weakness._

And like the obedient child she was, Asami had straightened her spine and clasped her hands in front of herself in an attempt to keep them from shaking, ignoring the tears that slid freely down her cheeks as the doctor bid his farewell before leaving.

  
Kuvira burst into the room not long after that, kicking down the door like she was on a mission. The older girl paused to glare at their father—it didn't take a genius to see that he was in the middle of reprimanding the younger girl—before she met Asami’s eyes. The young heiress saw her own despair reflected in her adoptive sister’s eyes and it took every bit of her remaining resolve not to break down and give in to the sobs threatening to rack her lungs. Kuvira saw this and immediately crossed the distance between them, wrapping the barely composed girl in her arms and lent the strength their father wouldn't give.

They went home soon after that, the father departing for his bedroom without so much as a "I miss her too," or a "We're going to be okay,", not knowing that by not saying those seemingly mundane words had inadvertently broken her beyond repair.

They proceeded as if nothing had changed, but she couldn't quite block out the overwhelming silence and the feeling that practically screamed _not right_ as they ate the next morning. Asami did her best to ignore the empty seat across hers; she was good at pretending—that's how she grew to be so good at hiding her emotions in the first place.

  
So she hid behind her own emotional walls, diving into her lessons and pushing her grief to the darkest corners of her mind, so deep that she never had the chance to properly mourn her loss.

But just because she ignored her grief didn't mean it wasn't there—its weight crushing her heart every time she held back tears and nearly driving her mad as grief, pain, anger and self-pity ran rampant within the confines of her mind. It overwhelmed her to the point that she pushed even Kuvira away.

And then one seemingly ordinary day, as the heiress prepared for bed, Asami felt her eyes being drawn to her bedroom window, drawn towards the setting sun.

There was something comforting about the act of watching the heavenly body disappear beneath the horizon. Maybe she enjoyed observing the way the setting sun painted the sky, colors staining a canvas that changed hues with each passing second. Maybe she just relished the last rays of warmth and sunlight before the night settled in, watching the tiny specks of light appear as the dark finally filled the night sky.

Maybe it was because a sunset was one of the only things she considered constant in her life, not having to worry as the sun retired, knowing it always held the promise of coming back the next day. She didn't have to worry if the sun would suddenly disappear, because she knew it would.

For as long as she could remember, Asami always had a bittersweet relationship with sunsets; because she only sought its companionship when she was feeling lost and cold and _alone_.

  
And at that moment, as their surroundings blurred outside the windows as they sped along the highway, Asami found herself staring at the setting sun from the passenger's side of the rented car, silently basking in the last of its warmth before the day succumbed to the night. It wasn't like she could do much else besides that; she might as well be alone in the car with her only companion’s eyes focused on the road ahead of them and nothing else.

  
She's had to endure the silence for more than an hour now and the more time they spent the drive in the tense quiet, the more time Asami found herself staring out the window and at the heavenly body floating just above the horizon.

  
Asami didn't need to check the dashboard to know that they were well beyond the city’s speed limit, as if they were running from something. Well technically, that was the case. Now, Asami didn't know what she was doing anymore.

Admittedly, in the time after she had made her deal with her father, the concept of ‘kidnapping’ Korra and running away as far as they could had crossed her mind more than once. Much to her incredulity, that fantasy had become a reality and she was living it at the moment, but she never thought it was going to go the way it was.

  
She never would've thought that running away entailed complete silence from the person you're running away with; like you didn't exist.

  
Asami supposed she could easily blame it on the wind roaring through their ears, or how Korra had to place all of her attention on the road to avoid any possible accidents; but if Asami didn't know any better, she'd think Korra was deliberately avoiding her, or at least as much as she could given their proximity.

  
But as the city faded away and more time passed by in silence, the more Asami felt like this was all a mistake.

  
\--------------------------

  
_“Why are you doing this?”_

_  
Asami abruptly looked up from the phone she made to shut down in her hands at the sound of Korra’s voice, an almost disbelieving expression on her face. The younger woman didn't blame her; she was well aware of her long-term silence and as of the moment, she really didn't care what Asami thought about it._

_  
After the chaos they went through in the airport, finally being able to sit down in somewhat uncomfortable seats—they were both willing to fly coach because traveling all the way to the other side of the world was never cheap—was a pleasant change in pace. They've been up in the air for a short span of 10 minutes but the plane was high enough that they were already sailing through the clouds smoothly. If Korra tried hard enough, she could still make out the tiny houses and threadlike winding roads thousands of feet below them—everything that they were going to leave behind, even if just for a short while._

_  
Korra blinked and focused once again on Asami. The heiress managed to compose herself at a surprising speed, apparently willing for a change from Korra’s sudden preference for catatonia. She hid her surprise with a mask of polite indifference, the action of hiding her emotions instinctual and yet another wall blocking Korra from the truth she so desperately craved for._

_  
“Would you like to elaborate on that?” Asami said in a tone that made Korra’s jaw tighten, “If you mean boarding this plane, then it's because one needs to do so in order to—”_

_  
“Don't patronize me, Asami,” Korra cut her off, her words ground out through her teeth, “You know what I mean.”_

_  
Asami’s eyes sharpened into daggers at the jab at her pride, her lips curled to most likely make some sort of retort before she suddenly stilled and pursed her lips._

_  
She watched the heiress deflate and turn towards the window once again, her pale green eyes nearly white as the clouds seemed to reflect off of them. The sudden change in the woman’s demeanor had Korra’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion, but otherwise she remained silent as she waited. She didn't have to wait long._

_  
Asami seemed to sink further into her seat, her shoulders folding in on themselves as her arms started to wrap around her torso—an action so insecure, so unlike Asami—the words that slipped from her lips barely a whisper, “Do you ever wish we could just fall back into the lie? Back to when things were simpler?”_

  
And happier? _Korra couldn't help but add in her thoughts, the words just begging to be spilt from her lips._

_  
But all she did was pretend Asami’s words went unheard as she tore her gaze away from the other woman, soft words containing the thoughts they only wished to convey, lost in the mindless chatter from the people around them and Korra’s own cowardice._

  
\----------------------------

  
Korra couldn't hold back the sigh that slipped past her lips, the quiet sound drowned out by the strong gusts of wind from the windows of the rented car as it speeded along a highway she hasn't been on in years.

  
That same loaded silence from the plane filled the small space of the vehicle at the moment, slowly seeping into her skin and settling deep within her bones, making the tension impossible to ignore no matter how much she tried to convince herself it wasn't there, no matter how much she tried to keep her gaze on the road in hopes of not having to ever deal with that tension that wasn't there before the lies were revealed.

  
She had felt Asami’s eyes on her more times than she cared to keep count of, lingering for moments as if Korra were a puzzle the heiress was finding difficult to solve.

  
_“Do you ever wish we could just fall back into the lie? Back to when things were simpler?”_

  
Korra’s grip tightened in the steering wheel. Asami had no idea how much she wished they could just forget everything and just go back to what they were before.

  
_But what exactly did you have before? How can you say you had anything with her when it was all based on a lie?_ a small voice of doubt planted its seed into her head. She shook her head slightly and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She would deal with that later when she was finally alone, but for now—

  
Steeling her nerves, Korra ripped her eyes off of the road and forced them to settle on Asami. The heiress must have felt her gaze on her, turning away from the window and meeting her eyes with the pale green Korra found that she never grew tired of, even after everything that happened.

  
A small smile gently tugged at the corners of Asami’s lips and Korra released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. There was a hint of sadness in that watery smile but something about it put Korra slightly more at ease, relaxing her enough to loosen the death grip she had on the steering wheel and return the smile with her own.

  
_How many times do you have to get hurt before you learn to stop falling for her tricks?_ that same damned voice whispered in her ear and Korra felt her smile falter as a stab of pain shot through her heart because _fuck_ , it was the truth.

  
Her thoughts must have been obvious because Asami suddenly turned away, her own smile hidden as she bit her lower lip. Korra felt actual loss and grief at that—she would've done anything to keep that beautiful smile on Asami’s face, but that was before everything fell apart and Korra couldn't help but mourn for that time.

  
Korra did her best to focus on the road ahead of them, but she couldn't ignore the glimmer that shone from the corner of the heiress’ eye, the setting sun catching on the lone tear.

  
\------------------------

  
“We’ll be taking a break for now,” Korra said as she maneuvered the steering wheel, expertly easing them into a space in a relatively sparse parking lot in front of a small motel that they happened to pass in one of the roads they were on. They had just entered a city’s premises around half an hour ago and Asami was just beginning to get a taste of of the foreign environment of the Philippines, even if that course of action was somewhat limited given the fact that the locals were already retiring for the day, heading straight to their homes to return to their families.

  
Asami glanced at that dashboard, the blinking light that flashed back at her nearly taking her by surprise— _11:53pm_ , “I didn't even notice how much time had passed,” she said nearly to herself, before turning to face Korra completely.

  
Now that the former intern had her full attention, Asami found that the sight of her companion a little...troubling, to say the least.

  
Earlier in the office, it didn't take a genius to know that Korra was angry—livid, even. But at that moment, to say Korra looked tired would be a huge understatement on Asami’s part. She looked haggard, worn down to a point that went beyond the physical—like her whole being aged and spent in a matter of hours. Only in that moment did it hit Asami. What she did—the intentional and what became collateral damage—had affected the other woman more than she had initially thought.

  
This new light on the situation made Asami wonder—what exactly did Korra feel towards her? Clearly, the emotions the younger woman directed towards her at the moment were obviously negative, but the fact that Korra was acting this way—it implied that her feelings must have went quite deep before Asami’s actions had promptly ripped it to shreds.

  
The suspicion of Korra’s feelings going beyond mere attraction, the thought of Korra wanting to be with her, maybe even _loving_ her—Asami didn't know how she felt about that. Something was prodding at the back of her mind and left an ache in her chest and she couldn't tell what it was, but whatever it was starting to make her head throb.

  
Shaking her head to clear it from headache-inducing thoughts, Asami realized she hadn't noticed that the seat beside hers was empty. She whipped her head around and saw that the top of the trunk was visible through the window, the car shifting slightly as Korra unloaded some of their bags.

  
Mentally cursing herself, Asami uncharacteristically scrambled for the door and quickly made her way to her companion. The woman spared her a glance from the corner of her eye, but otherwise didn't do anything else to acknowledge her presence as she continued her task. Asami frowned slightly at that but really, she should be used to the silence by now. Wanting to make herself useful somehow, Asami headed towards the pile of bags set on the pavement by the other woman.

  
She made to grab one of them but was quickly stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist, a bit too tightly at that. Asami immediately stopped in her tracks, looking down at the dark skin of the hand prohibiting her own from moving, before looking back up at the blue eyes boring into her, the blue surprisingly bright with sudden ire.

  
The heiress felt her eyebrows inch closer to her hairline in shock and confusion, “Is everything alright?” she asked a little warily. The other woman’s transition from near catatonia to suddenly seeming like she wanted to eradicate Asami from the face of the earth left the heiress feeling a little dizzy.

  
Korra acted as if she hadn't heard the heiress speak, “What do you think you're doing,” she nearly growled through her teeth and really, Asami wanted to laugh because was this girl _kidding_? Was she getting mad because Asami wanted to help with the _bags_?

  
A bubble of laughter managed to escape her lips. Maybe she was finally losing it but really, this was just getting ridiculous, “Is it so wrong that I want to help with the bags?” she scoffed, her lips curling mockingly.

  
Korra seemed to bristle, shoulders hunching defensively and she honest-to-god looked like a five-year-old defending herself, “I don't _want_ you to help,” she said through gritted teeth.

  
The heiress had to fight down another peal of laughter. Maybe Asami should take this more seriously but maybe she was just dying for release from all this tension. Maybe this way was a little fucked up but she’ll take it if it meant something other than complete silence from the woman across her. Maybe she was just giving Korra more reason to keep her hand wrapped around Asami’s wrist, the action completely different from how Asami really wanted the contact but she could learn to pretend.

  
Maybe she really was losing it.

  
But if Korra was being petty—well, two can play that game. As long as it meant they could keep talking like before.

  
With renewed courage, Asami let her lips curl teasingly, her posture laid back despite the hand holding hers, “You know for a fact that if I want something,” she started slowly, reveling in the feeling of having Korra’s eyes on her, even if those eyes seemed to bore holes into her, “I get it, Korra,”

  
The last thing the heiress expected Korra to do was smile sardonically, the action more akin to a bearing of teeth than an actual smile. Asami felt her own smile falter as the younger woman stepped into her personal space, the grip on her wrist tightening slightly as Korra’s hand clenched around it.

  
Asami couldn't find it in herself to move even as she found barely an inch of space between her and the other woman, so close that Asami could smell the familiar scent of her former lover, reminding her of soft mornings curled on the couch of her living room and the late nights lying on the rooftop as they ignored the pain in their backs for the cool breeze on their skin.

  
Asami’s breath hitched in her throat and for a moment, blue eyes flicked downwards and rested on her lips. Korra let out a soft exhale and the heiress shivered as her breath ghosted over the skin of her lips.

  
“I do know,” the former intern said quietly, the bitterness tainting her every word sending a pang of shame through the heiress, “You made sure of that,”

  
Asami reeled back as if Korra had physically struck her, the shock from the woman’s whispered words slowly settling deep within her and pain blossomed from her chest.

  
The heiress was sure that if the positions were reversed, if Asami were the one hurt and had every right to be angry, she would've taken pleasure in throwing someone else’s words back at them. But Korra did no such thing.

  
The stony look fell from the former intern’s face, and for a moment, Asami saw a flicker of something else besides anger. She saw pain.

  
But not just pain. She saw _longing_ in Korra’s eyes.

  
Maybe Asami wasn't alone in wishing things were simple once again.

  
Korra quickly spun on her heel before Asami could fully understand what she saw, releasing the death grip she had on the heiress’ wrist and grabbing some of the bags on the hard pavement before briskly walking towards the entrance of the motel, leaving Asami feeling at loss and guilty and always alone. She didn't know how it was possible, but she somehow managed to make the tension grow despite its already enormous size.

  
With a sigh, she grabbed the remaining bags and made to follow the other woman into the building.

  
_Well, at least you got to help her carry the bags,_ that same optimistic voice said and Asami wanted to laugh again, to fling the aforementioned bags away and maybe just sit there on the pavement and cry.

  
\-----------------

  
Asami watched silently as Korra walked ahead of her, the sound of shoes scuffing against the pavement being the only thing cutting through the thick silence, even that disappearing as the rough concrete turned into the smooth tiles of the motel.

  
As Korra spoke to the person behind the reception desk in a language Asami wasn't even going to bother understand, she couldn't help but hope they were getting somewhere after that car ride, after Korra had finally acknowledged her presence with a smile and looked at Asami like a person instead of some sort of burden.

  
The smile the former intern gave her seemed forced, but the sight reminded Asami of the time Korra always held a light in her eyes and was enough to give her hope that _maybe_ they were on the right track with each other again—at least before that hope was stolen from her right after it was offered.

  
God, the pain that flashed in the other woman’s eyes was enough to hurt Asami herself. She knew she had to persist though—it would take some time before Korra would ever forgive her.

  
_If she ever did,_ Asami couldn't help but think bitterly as she almost wistfully stared at the Korra’s back as it disappeared down a hall before she moved to follow her.

  
The heiress felt like a scolded child, trailing after Korra silently, shame and guilt weighing her down, making her shoulders slump uncharacteristically. But then again, parents didn't look at their children with what seemed like absolute hatred, like their eyes alone could will her to disappear and to never be seen again—

  
She was pulled from her thoughts when those said eyes met her own once Korra turned around to fully face her, free hand still raised as she made to unlock a door Asami assumed was the room they were looking for.

  
The heiress watched with a twisted sense of detached fascination as the fresh memory of Korra’s eyes burning with contempt in the parking lot was immediately replaced by the sight of the aforementioned blue orbs, only this time they were shadowed as they flicked away immediately, settling on anything but the heiress. The complete one-eighty was enough to give Asami whiplash.

  
“This is your room,” Korra finally said in a low voice. She cleared her throat before straightening her spine, staring intently at a spot above her shoulder, “We’ll be sleeping in separate rooms,”

  
The tone of finality left no room for argument on the heiress’ part, as if Korra was just dying to get away from her as soon as possible. Once again, this shouldn't have surprised her—but _fuck_ , that stung.

  
But all Asami did was nod, “Seems fitting,” she said stiffly into the silent halls, her voice surprisingly steady despite the inner turmoil she was experiencing.

  
Korra eyed her skeptically for a moment and Asami fought the urge to fidget because really, all she wanted now was to be alone to remind herself how much of a mistake this whole thing was and maybe hate herself a little more but the other woman was denying her of this privilege as she simply stared at the heiress.

  
Asami would give anything to have Korra just _talk_ to her—about what they were doing, about what they were going to do, what she wanted out of this, about what was clouding her usually clear blue eyes.

  
It was Asami’s turn to look away when the younger woman’s gaze was too much to bear, the eyes staring back at her filled with messages the heiress could only hope to understand. Rather hastily, she used her shoulder to push the unlocked door open.

  
The bedroom Asami found herself in was quaint—for lack of a better term—even bordering on barely furnished. At the corner of her eye, the heiress could see Korra placing her bag at the edge of the bed but made no move to break the silence. Asami moved further into the room and spun on her heel slightly to take in the small space—for lack of anything else to do—not having to move much given the proximity of the walls. Much sooner than she would've preferred, Asami found herself facing Korra once she stopped turning, the said woman watching her with an unreadable expression, staring intently at the heiress as if she were trying to find the answers that, in reality, neither of them had.

  
Asami’s hands subconsciously clasped in front herself, wringing together nervously as she cleared her throat. The sound seemed to shake the former intern from her thoughts and she immediately tore her gaze away and looked down, her blue eyes fixating on the bed that the two women suddenly found between them.

  
That same loaded silence filled the space between them once again and Asami realized that despite the amount of time they had alone together, neither of them had ever had the courage to say what they wanted to say—to say what _needed_ to be said.

  
“I never answered your question earlier,” the heiress blurted out, finally caving in to her desire to kill that same overwhelming silence that somehow always managed to find its way between them.

  
Korra almost imperceptibly jumped at the sound of her voice and Asami would've laughed—but after what happened in the parking lot, the heiress learned she needed a little more tact than usual around the woman for now.

  
“What question?” Korra asked, her eyebrows furrowing in genuine confusion.

  
The heiress smiled reassuringly, the action surprisingly natural despite the tension practically leaking through the walls around them, “Earlier in the plane, you wanted to know why I was doing this,” she paused to lift her hands from her sides to indicate the room around them, “Traveling across the world to run away with you to a foreign land,” she said grandly with a slight shake of her head.

  
The haze of confusion cleared in Korra’s eyes but a wall of apprehension was quick to replace it, “And?”

  
Asami smiled once again, except this one held a hint of sadness, making the action strained, even bordering on painful. She looked away from the blue eyes that seemed to bore into her own and chose to settle on the bed like Korra’s had done earlier.

  
“I shouldn't have reacted the way I did in the plane,” she said honestly, her hands continuing to wring together. A quick glance at the other woman told the heiress that Korra had noticed the uncharacteristic nervous tic as well and Asami quickly put her hands away, stuffing them deep into her pockets.

  
“It was out of line, snapping at you the way I did,” Asami said honestly, “But I didn't know what else to do when you asked me the same question I've been asking myself, a question I myself don't know the answer to,” she admitted quietly, her words a secret only the two of them share in the quiet space.

  
She sighed before pulling her hands from her pockets and wrapping them around her torso, insecurity simultaneously fueling her and hindering her from voicing her doubts, “Do you know what that feels like? To feel so lost that you don't know what you're doing anymore?”

  
Silence stretched between them once again and Asami only felt her insecurities grow. It settled in her chest and limbs, piling up until the simple act of moving proved to be too much. She didn't think it would ever go away, no matter how many reassurances she would get. She didn't deserve any, so who could say they were true?

  
“Yes, I do,” Korra finally answered and Asami released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

  
The younger woman picked up her own bag and moved to exit the room before Asami spoke up again, “Can I ask you something else?” the quiet words cut through the silence, catching them both off guard. The heiress hadn't meant to speak, but apparently her subconscious figured she needed to say everything before the day ended.

  
Korra, having frozen on the spot in front of the door upon hearing the heiress’s voice, didn't turn around but at the same time made no move to leave. Asami could see back of the other woman's head move in a subtle nod.

  
And just like that, the words she'd been dying to say all day spilled from her lips, each word heavy with emotion despite coming in the form of a whisper.

  
“Will you ever forgive me? For what I did?”

  
She could see Korra freeze and in the next moments spent in complete silence, Asami felt the back of her eyes starting to ache as she felt the beginnings of fresh tears. She watched Korra tilt her head back and stare up at the ceiling, her hand tightening its grip on the bag strap.

  
“I don't know,” Korra breathed quietly but she might as well have screamed it at the heiress because Asami felt the words ring painfully through her ears, biting down on her lower lip to contain the sob that threatened to escape.

  
Never once meeting her eyes, the former intern opened the door—leaving her, _again_ —and Asami suddenly felt a surge of pure unbridled anger in her veins, making her see red. Korra had done nothing but avoid her all day and Asami was _tired_.

  
“What the fuck do you want from me?” she all but screamed, effectively making the other woman freeze in her tracks and tighten the grip she had on the doorknob—once again, never meeting Asami’s eyes and _always_ , avoiding her—and that only served as fuel to her fire.

  
She stalked closer to the other woman, her muffled steps on the carpeted floor deafening in the silence, her clenched fists trembling as she kept them firmly at her sides, “I don't know what to do anymore, Korra,” she said, a few simple words expressing a vulnerability the woman didn't usually show.

  
“I don't know what to say, how to act, because one moment you're smiling at me and then in the next it's like you're hurting and I know it's from the pain _I’m_ responsible for and _fuck_ —I feel like just me existing puts you in pain and I don't wanna do that, not anymore than I already have,” she was nearly shouting at first, but by the time she finished, her voice was barely above a whisper, cracking at the end as she broke, scalding tears starting to fall from her eyes and leaving burning tracks down her cheeks.

  
But in all that, Korra gave no indication that she was even listening to her that the heiress might as well have been talking to herself.

  
“Talk to me, _goddamnit_!” Asami screamed and it was like Korra was suddenly subjected to electricity, the other woman snapping to attention as she whirled around, her blue eyes burning into her and Asami would've flinched under the intense stare if she weren't so angry, so she challenged it with a glare numerous businessmen have cowered under.

  
Korra’s eyes only seemed to burn even brighter, “You think you're the only one? Like you're the only one lost and looking for answers?” she spat in disgust and disbelief, her tone acid and Asami felt her anger fade with each word that left the other girl’s curled lips, only to be replaced with exasperation. This back-and-forth thing they've been doing all day was getting exhausting.

  
“I _never_ said I was the only one suffering here,” she said through gritted teeth, feeling a spike of annoyance when the younger woman simply scoffed at her. She pushed on, “I just want some semblance of stability because everything is up in the air right now and I'm just so tired—”

  
“Don't give me shit about being tired,” Korra snarled as her face distorted in anger, a sight Asami should have never seen if not for the day she broke the woman's heart.

  
The former intern wasn't finished, her teeth bared as she lost her composure, “You wouldn't know what being tired is like until you have to go through what I did—wanting to just forget and move on but you _can't_ because it _hurts_ and everything's still fresh and bleeding and there's nothing you could _fucking_ do about it,”

  
Korra was too close now, so close that Asami can feel anger radiating off the woman in waves. She firmly held her ground but the younger woman just kept on advancing. Asami fought the urge not to flinch because the woman before her did not look like the Korra she knew.

  
The ironic laugh that followed the woman’s painful words was mocking, “I always figured you were a sadistic bitch,” she spat venomously and Asami thought she felt her heart break.

  
She felt more tears stream down her face, anguish and desperation making her voice crack pathetically, “You have to understand; I never meant to hurt you—”

  
“Stop lying to me!” Korra shrieked and Asami whimpered as the sound of something crashing to the ground filled the room.

  
Korra stomped forward from the mess on the floor, her finger pointed accusingly at the older woman, “Aren't you satisfied with all the lies yet? Because that's all you seem to do around me!”

  
Asami was full on crying now and she didn't seem to know how to make the tears stop. She shook her head as lung-wracking sobs spilled from her parted lips, “That's not tr—”

  
“Don't even fucking finish that sentence,” the younger woman warned, her usually vibrant sapphire eyes a much darker shade of blue as they narrowed into slits, “Because for all I know, you’re a very damn good actress to make me believe that what you felt for me was actually _real_ ,”

  
Her voice cracked at the end and that just broke Asami’s heart all the more, “Korra, please you have to believe me this time—”

  
The other woman scoffed, “How could I? All I was— _am_ —to you is something to be used,” she accused and Asami didn't have the heart to deny it.

  
Maybe she's right.

  
_Her voice was mocking,_ “You wanted to talk right? Well here we are— _talk_. Maybe this time I'll finally get some fucking answers,”

  
_Her eyes were accusing,_ “How long were you planning on using me? Why were you using me?”

  
_Her lips were curling,_ “You just needed someone to have on call for sex? Weren't you satisfied with having the mayor’s son to fuck?”

  
_Her tongue was cutting,_ “How would your mother feel about all of this?”

  
Her mother.

  
“ _Don't_ ,” Asami warned shakily, her voice quavering with uncertainty and suddenly the world felt like it was closing in on her, “Don't bring my family into this,”

  
But Korra—no, this wasn't Korra—couldn't hear the anguish and panic in her voice. She kept going.

  
“Just think about it—”

  
_You ripped her heart out—_

  
“—How do you think she’d feel—”

  
_—Maybe it's only right Korra did the same to yours._

  
“—to know that she had a fucked up daughter like _you_ —”

  
The resounding crack that cut off the younger woman's words and the silence that followed echoed in the small space of the room. Asami has yet to figure out why the palm of her hand stung. All she saw was Korra’s head had whipped to the side and emerald eyes filled with detached fascination followed a line of blood that trickled down from a small cut on the girl’s cheek.

  
Asami should be able to remember what happened in the past minute, but all she remembered was the sound of her heart shattering to a million pieces.

  
The other woman lifted a hand to her cheek, drawing it back to stare at the red stain on her fingertips with what almost looked like wonder.

  
The seemingly dark blue of Korra’s eyes gradually returned to its original hue as shock, confusion, and finally realization dawned to her. For the first time that night, the woman before her actually resembled the Korra she knew, not that it mattered now.

  
She vaguely realized the skin of her cheeks felt cool in the night air. Maybe she finally ran out of tears to cry.

  
Korra looked at her with what looked like a mixture of fear and regret, “Asami, I—”

  
“Get out,” Asami whispered as she stared at a spot above the younger woman's shoulder. She felt like she was submerged in water, because everything seemed muffled and dull and detached and she could only watch as everything played out.

  
She couldn't feel the the tips of her fingers. Maybe she's finally gone numb.

  
Fear and regret turned into panic, “Asami, please—I didn't mean i—”

  
“I said _get out!”_ she screamed as she finally met the anguished blue eyes. She thought she saw something break in those blues and she couldn't bear the sight of it.

  
_You're hurting her again._

  
She shook her head to keep the accusing voices from whispering in her ear.

  
_She's not wrong though. You're a fucking disappointment._

  
Her head was pounding, her mind overwhelmed with doubt and self-hatred. She squeezed her eyes shut.

  
_You deserve what dad did to you._

  
She stumbled backwards and felt her back thud heavily against the wall. She used the heels of her wrists to press down on her shut eyes—to stop the tears that wanted to form or to block the image of her mother’s disappointed face, she didn't know; maybe both.

  
At the back of her mind, she registered receding footsteps on the carpeted floor and the creaking of an old door being opened. She could feel eyes on her but she refused to meet them.

  
A quiet voice cut through the silence hesitantly, “I really am sorry, Asami. I didn't mean it and I wish I could take it back,”

  
Asami didn't have it in her to respond so she just waited until she heard the telltale click of a lock sliding in place, only then did she let the tears fall and didn't bother to hide the sobs that finally managed to escape her lips.

  
Exhaustion overtook her as she felt her legs give out from under her, making her slide down the wall she was leaning on until she ended up on the floor. She tilted her head back until it hit the wall with a thump, her eyes still squeezed shut behind her clenched fists and yet fresh tears still managed to escape.

  
_Seems like I could still cry after all,_ she thought absentmindedly and fought down the near-hysterical laughter that threatened to escape.

  
For once in her life, Asami was _afraid_.

  
She was afraid that they'd be stuck in a loop—repeatedly giving each other hope as they tried to repair their relationship before inevitably hurting the other again—that everything would simply crash and burn in the end.

  
She was afraid that maybe everything Korra had said about her was true.

  
She was afraid that this time, she had done something so wrong that she had destroyed something priceless, broken _them_ to the point of no repair.

  
But most of all, she—Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, heiress and current CEO of Sato Industries—was genuinely and absolutely _terrified_ of the fact that the woman she once treated so carelessly held so much power over her.

  
In the span of a few months, the heiress had been reduced from the dauntless, power-hungry predator to something akin to prey—defenseless, vulnerable, pathetic.

  
Disappointment.

  
Asami gently pushed off the wall and mindlessly slumped to the floor, her head resting on the crook of her arm as her eyes stared aimlessly. Just as her eyelids started to fall shut and hide in the peaceful confines of sleep, she came to a realization:

  
Asami had so stupidly fallen for the intern and had inadvertently given Korra the power to _completely_ destroy her.

  
\--------------------------------------

  
Emerald eyes shot open with a start and for a moment all Asami saw was complete darkness. Flashes from the dream she woke up from only caused her already racing heart to pick up its pace and her lungs begin to struggle for air. She screwed her eyes shut as she tried to get her breathing under control but soon realized it was useless.

  
_Just breathe Asami, it was just a dre—_

  
Suddenly, the heated skin of her cheeks only seemed to get hotter and it took her a second to realize that she wasn't imagining it, her mind registering the strangely distinct feel of familiar calloused hands cupping her cheeks.

  
Fear settled deep within her and immediately set her nerves on fire. Her hands shot out defensively as she let out a scream, roughly knocking the invading hands aside with her own as her limbs flailed in her panic.

  
_Asami!_

  
A voice called out and it sounded somewhat familiar, but the heiress couldn't tell if she were hearing things or not due to the blood rushing in her ears.

  
_It's just me, calm down!_

  
Her panicked and sleep-deprived mind has still yet to comprehend who this person was and just as the rational part of herself was beginning to get a grip, she felt one of those hands encircle her wrist and made her already heated skin feel like it was on fire. Her body reacted on instinct, tensing defensively as she recoiled and panicked, her fists started to connect with something soft yet solid. Her throat was starting to burn and she had a vague feeling she was screaming but she honestly couldn't tell anymore.

  
Her ears just barely registered a deep grunt—it sounded too much like a man for her comfort—before the hands gratefully released her. She was only allowed to breathe in once before suddenly she was blinded behind her closed eyelids as a bright light penetrated the darkness.

  
Still running purely on instinct, she cringed away from the light and pulled her knees closer to her chest, curling in on herself. She was sure she was trembling but she couldn't bring herself to stop.

  
The moment of complete stillness served as her reprieve and she used that moment to try—this being the keyword—to bring herself down from her fear-driven high. But it didn't last long.

  
The hands returned shortly; small points of faint pressure—which suspiciously felt like fingertips—resting lightly on her cheek and Asami flinched again, burrowing herself deeper in her arms, _hopingprayingwilling_ away the feeling the dream left behind.

  
Silence enveloped filled the room, only disturbed by the sobs that the heiress couldn't hold back no matter how hard she tried, followed by the shaky inhale of nearly useless lungs and the loud pounding of her heart as it tried to beat its way out of her chest.

  
She realized what felt like arms started to wrap around her and she couldn't bring herself to fight it anymore because her lungs were drowning and her skin was burning at the same time. She didn't know which way was up and which way was down and _she still couldn't breathe_ and it was getting worse as each second seemed to last forever.

  
_—just keep breathing,_

  
The voice was back and it sounded less like it was simply from her imagination and more like it came from the body pressed against her back as soft breaths tickled the shell of her ear.

  
_It was just a dream—_

  
_It was just a dream,_ Asami echoed in her head.

  
But it wasn't just any dream. It was _the_ dream that haunted her as a child ever since her mother died and she was left with her father. If only it was simply _just_ a dream. She could hear the lock of her father’s office sliding into place, the sound making the hairs on her arms raise on end.

  
She could feel her chest cave as her lungs fought for air with no avail.

  
She could still feel her father’s gaze, making her skin tingle where his eyes landed in her dream and she wanted to _scratchandscratchandscratch_ until her skin came off because she just wanted to forget.

  
_Look at me, Asami—_

  
Then the voice was back, just as she was about to give in to the irrational fear the dream had caused. It was a small relief when she realized the voice didn't sound like her father, no—but what the voice was asking her to do was near impossible, no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't even bring herself to breathe properly.

  
Asami felt those fingers again, running faint lines across the skin of her palms before wrapping themselves around her own so gently that she had to wonder whether the feeling was real or not.

  
_I'm right here—_

  
The voice was louder now and Asami flexed her fingers around the foreign ones involuntarily. Then ever so slowly, as if she was emerging from a dark cave she didn't know her way around, she could finally see the light at the end. Strangely, the light held a hint of brilliant blue.

  
_You're safe—_

  
The room slowly came into view as Asami finally opened her eyes and found herself looking at familiar blue eyes. She could feel cool air on her heated skin but an evident warmth was pressed against her side. She took in a deep breath, fighting against the strain in her chest before looking down at her hands.

  
She found them entwined with darker skinned ones and she absently admired the contrast between skin tones. Somehow, the effect was calming.

  
She looked up and her eyes traced the line of a neck and a prominent jawline. She found herself staring at a scar and she lifted a heavy hand to trace the thin line, a long finger grazing the pale scar so lightly that she felt a shiver course through the body behind her. She heard a hitch of breath above her and her eyes continued her journey upwards until they reunited with blue eyes.

  
“I'm sorry,” the words spilled from her lips without a thought. She saw pain in those eyes once again and she knew her companion knew that she wasn't talking about having to deal with what happened just minutes ago.

  
A few moments later, Korra whispered, “I know—” she bit her lip gently and what looked like regret mixed in with pain in those blue eyes, “—and I'm sorry, too,”

  
Ignoring the strain in her neck, Asami looked up in surprise and stared at the other woman in confusion. Korra seemed to understand the question in her eyes and her eyes flicked away to look at anything but the searching emerald eyes.

  
“My room’s right next to yours, and when you started screaming—” Korra chuckled humorlessly as she shook her head and Asami saw a brief flash of anger in those eyes, “—well, thin walls, you know?”

  
Asami nodded—not that the other woman could see since she was still busy glaring at the near wall—but otherwise was still confused, “What did you hear?” she prodded gently.

  
The heiress waited patiently and after a moment, the other woman finally met her eyes with bright eyes and a  
self-deprecating smile, “You were begging your father to stop,” she said quietly and realization dawned on the heiress, right before dread settled deep in her stomach.

  
“Oh,” she breathed out and she felt the need to look at anything but her companion, settling her head on the crook of Korra’s neck as she thought of what to say next before the former intern spoke up.

  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Korra asked quietly, but there was a certain hardness in her voice that made the heiress hesitate.

  
“It's nothing,” she said automatically and immediately regretted it because the fiery anger returned in those blue eyes.

  
“It's definitely _not_ nothing,” Korra bit out as she pulled away slightly, her teeth glinting slightly under her pulled back lips and Asami recoiled involuntarily.

  
The action seemed to slap some sense into the younger woman and just as quickly as it came, the anger receded as Korra took in a deep breath, her eyes slowly becoming clearer as each second passed before she tried again, “It's not nothing if it's giving you nightmares and sending you off into panic attacks,”

  
She ran a hand down her face, “I know for a fact what I said earlier about your mom—” they both fought the urge to cringe at the reminder, “—caused whatever this was and I want to help in anyway I can,”

  
Korra tilted her head back until it hit the wall behind her, “Because despite everything, I still care about you and I _never_ want to see you hurting,”

  
The heiress could see Korra’s eyes close as she shrugged defeatedly, as if accepting her fate, “Not when I can help it,”

  
Asami watched the other woman with utter awe and disbelief as she simply sat there, silently soaking in her words and she felt a lightness in her chest that she hasn't felt in a long time, not since Korra left her.

  
Unable to come up with a fitting response, she stood up on unsteady legs and once she deemed herself stable enough not to fall, walked over to stand beside her bed. She turned around and stared expectantly at Korra, who stood up after her and seemed to contemplate whether it was time to leave.

  
The heiress ended that train of thought as she extended her hand towards the younger woman. Korra looked confused and maybe a little offended, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she stared at the offered hand.

  
Asami realized how her actions may have come off to the other woman and quickly retracted her hand, a deep blush immediately painting her usually pale cheeks, “I really don't want to be alone right now,” she confessed quietly, “You’ve always made me feel safe,”

  
Her words seemed to melt the tension off of the younger woman’s shoulders and Korra closed the distance between them, wrapping the hand the heiress held out earlier with her own and with a encouraging smile, tugged on it after she settled down on the bed.

  
Watching the woman lay down on her bed with a small smile playing on her lips made Asami’s heart lurch with longing for what they had before and her eyes began to sting.

  
She settled into the space beside the other woman and leaned into her, wrapping her arms around her waist and settled herself on the spot above Korra’s heart, so close that her nose just barely brushed against the skin of the other woman’s neck and filled with a scent that was purely _Korra_.

  
Asami should care that she still has yet to explain her dream, no matter how much she didn't want to. She should care that she was on foreign land and she had no idea where they were going to go. She should care that she had no idea what was going to happen to them and her father was most likely using everything in his power to find her. She should care that the future was so unknown.

  
But right now, she didn't.

  
Because all that mattered at the moment was the fact that she wished this was real.

  
And as she lay there, with the beat of a strong and steady heart beneath her ear slowly lulling her to sleep, with fingertips trailing through her hair and down her spine, all that mattered at the moment was the realization that she would give away  _everything_ she had, just to live in this moment forever.

  
No expectations, no regrets, just something as  simple as laying down on a bed, waiting for sleep to come with the one she l—

  
Dare she say it?

  
She's never been more sure in her life.

  
With the one she  ** _loved._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one word: finally
> 
> thanks for reading!! sorry this took forever but I'm trying ya know
> 
> let me know what you think!
> 
> all forms of feedback (kudos, comments, bookmarks) are greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's kinda OOC, but its the way I roll. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I know almost nothing when it comes to being an intern. Sorry if I offend any of you somehow. If what I put is exaggerated or untrue, I apologize in advance but please remember this is just a fic. 
> 
> I wanted to take a break from You Belong With Me, and this idea just popped in my head recently.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think of it!
> 
> You guys can follow me for updates and anything Korrasami related at:
> 
> http://pugsofhousetargaryen.tumblr.com


End file.
